25 Women 1 Wife
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Lory tricks Kuon into participating in one of his new mad schemes, we all know he is going to be dragging the Love Me ladies along for the ride too. But how far will Kyoko go for that elusive emotion that is love? (Rating may change later on depending on developments)
1. The job

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well we are here again, my mind has been running wild with new stories the last few days,**

**maybe the fact i have topped my personal best and read 138 fanfics this week so far :/**

**(god I have no life!)**

**Here is a little something that has been floating around in my head for a while,**

**after seeing one of those silly reality TV shows.**

**It was so bad I can't even remember the name of the show!**

**Though i think it will give us a bit of fun :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

25 Women 1 Wife.

Kuon was flustered and all Lory could think was how perfect this was, not for Kuon of course, but for him. There was no better opportunity. He had done it on purpose, asking questions he knew would get the young man flushed. Questions that he knew he would not feel comfortable in asking.

How had Kyoko been acting the last 12 months after his coming out with his real identity? How had she taken the fact that the man who treated her more like a daughter than any of her blood family ever had, had turned out to be the father of the senpai she admired? How was it now his mother and father had returned back to Japan to live?

Of course he knew the answer to most of the questions so he didn't need to ask. Kyoko had taken the announcement of Kuon's true identity in stride and she had been supportive in a work colleague kind of way, but Lory had hoped for more. She had also taken the announcement that the man she called father and the boy she had acted out was the man who had in 'Kyoko's own words to him in private', been the reason she had wanted to act in the first place.

He also knew that twice a week Kyoko was going to her 'adoptive parents' house for tea at the request of her new mother Julie and her father Kuu. For what Julie called bonding time which Lory had almost instantly seen a difference in the young woman's behaviour and stance on emotions. It wasn't hard to see she loved her new parents but hell Lory was hoping that love would have extended out to their son who Lory knew on good authority was dragged to these family meals as much as his schedule would allow by his matchmaking mother. Lory truly had always loved that woman.

So Lory had riled him up, kept him later than needed and was now watching the young man squirm as he looked at his watch and realised if he didn't leave now he would be late for his first appointment that day.

"If that's all boss, I had better be off." Kuon said, standing as he tried to leave. As if by an after thought, Lory grabbed an envelope from out of his desk draw.

"Oh before I forget Kuon, I just need you to sign these 4 forms. It won't take but a moment." Kuon looked at him a little confused.

"What are they for?" he asked, as Lory pulled them out of the envelope and just spreading them so he could sign the 4 pages without reading the papers themselves. Lory smiled,

"Oh nothing to worry about just some paperwork Director Ogata sent over for, 'Wild Winter' he forgot to get you to sign it at the script reading the other day." Kuon nodded as he read the name of his new drama at the top of the first sheet of paper and signed all four without so much as moving the pages.

"OK well I had better be going." Kuon said again, but this time as he strode off Lory didn't stop him. Though the smile that graced Lory's face was blinding.

"I cannot believe he fell for it!" Yashiro exclaimed in a breathless whisper as he strode after his charge still in shock. Lory picked up the paperwork and tossed the top sheet onto his desk with little ceremony. Grinning maniacally at the three signed sheets before him, he smiled to himself.

"Oh he fell for it alright, now let the games begin." Lory stood and strode out of his office. Handing the forms to his secretary, he asked for them to be sent straight to the legal department for processing. He was not going to be able to back out now, Lory would make sure of that.

* * *

Lory sat at his desk and looked out at the three women before him. Two years, it had been two years since he had specially created the love me section. Well if he wanted to be finicky it was 678 days 11 hours and 39 minutes. But who was counting?

There was no denying the fact the women before him were wonderful, amazing actresses in their own right. But still, after all this time they had made minimal improvement on that one thing they lacked, that one thing that made them human. None of them could fully understand the full spectrum of the word, feeling and emotion that was love. That, in his opinion, was one of the saddest things. Lory sighed.

"We will be celebrating the Love me section's 2 year anniversary in 7 weeks. On the 21st February the love me section will officially be 2 years old. With its birthday approaching, I think it is about time we have a few graduations, don't you?" Lory watched the girls go through the full range of emotions from squirming with discomfort, to the look of fevered hope in their eyes at the possibility of release from the pink curse.

In truth their official débuts as full-fledged actresses with LME and in Chiori's case LME sponsored SoftHat début. He looked at his calendar before him. It was the 3rd January, Kyoko had been 19 for 9 days now. She had graduated high school top of her class surpassing any other student they had ever had the fortune of teaching, coming out with a genius score, and admission to any university of her choice.

Her career as an actress was really starting to hit the big time and she had even been offered her first leading role. Plus she had lots of supporting roles coming in constantly and not all of them for bully roles. Kanae, now Kanae was a mystery to him, he had to admit that. Though he loved the girl: her spark, her personality along with her amazing photographic memory that never ceased to amaze him. Her career too had skyrocketed though that had come mostly from the fact she had started accepting modelling work after he personally told her it would boost her acting career which it had. Then of course there was Chiori. She was probably the most progressive of the love me members into her rehab, as Lory liked to call it and all he could say for this fact was it was the other 2 love me members that were helping her.

These women would be the death of him, they really would. They were enigmas the lot of them. It had become plain to everyone that loved Kyoko that she was smitten with Ren, but after his true name had gone public he was no longer sure. Kanae had truly fallen in love with her best friend, her first true friendship. But it would be like pulling teeth for the girl to admit it, then there was Chiori who offered to join the love me section!

"Well ladies, I'm afraid for your chance to graduate you have one final Love me test to complete." Their faces fell as he placed an envelope before each girl. Each of them just looked at the envelopes like they are going to bite them and Lory grinned.

"Well?" he asked, watching them. They looked at each other as Kyoko being the bravest, picked up her envelope. Kanae and Chiori followed her lead as they, completely in sync, opened up their envelopes and pulled out the sheets of paper they contained. Lory wondered with their synchronization skills, do they practice that? Or is it their shared curse that makes them so perfectly matched. The 3 faces dropped as one as they looked at the acceptance forms before them.

_Mogami Kyoko, you have been accepted to join the 24 other lucky contestants _

for the new reality TV show The Bachelor.

You will be spending 6 weeks from the 10th January until the 21st February,

taking part in this thrilling new venture, though you may not be required to stay the full term depending on how the show progresses.

Enclosed you will find the shows dossier and information.

You will be picked up on the 9th January to be transported to the secret location.

We await your arrival with excitement.

Yumi Makoto.

Kyoko glanced at her two curse bound friends and saw they had the same acceptance letters as her own. Sighing with relief a little as they would be together at least, she flipped through the pages reading the information given, going paler with each line as Kanae's head shot up after reading the entire thing 3 times. She glared at Lory.

"You have got to be joking!" Lory smiled at her as Kyoko and Chiori both looked up white faced, hoping he too was joking with them.

"I would never joke about a Love Me assignment" They all looked back down at their acceptance letters. No he wasn't joking.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there we have it a little sneaky peak,**

**for those of you that don't know what The bachelor is:**

**The series revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) and a pool of romantic interests (typically 25; 30), which could include a potential wife for the bachelor. The conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show. Early in the season, the bachelor goes on large group dates with the women, with the majority of women eliminated during rose ceremonies. As the season progresses, women are also eliminated on one-on-one dates and on elimination two-on-one dates. The process culminates with hometown visits to the families of the final four women, overnight dates, should they choose to accept, at exotic locations with the final three women, and interaction with the bachelor's family with the final two women. In many cases, the bachelor proposes to his final selection. **

**I may not be following this exactly but this is the general idea, though I have lots of my own fun idea's, e.g. instead of date's I may give the lucky ladies challenges ect :P **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please,**

**tell me if you would like to read this fic?**

**Roshelle space.**

**Sounds like fun. I can't wait to see what unfolds! :)**


	2. Send in the Women

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I have finally posted one of my original novels on Wattpad,**

**well the first 3 chapters that is, it is rated adult for adult situations, but **

**if you get a chance to take a look its linked in my profile, its a fantasy adventure romance story so tell me what you think :) **

**Well it seems there are a few people looking forward to this fic**

**so without further adieu. **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The 9th of January in Kyoko's eyes came too fast. Her daily life hadn't changed much. She had finished off projects where she could and others per Lory's orders had been put on hold or pushed back until the point she would be able to return to them. At least she hadn't had to go through the rigours of packing as such, LME was providing all three girls with clothing for the next six weeks plus Kyoko had just found out Jelly Woods was going to be travelling with them as a kind of manager, consultant and everything else in between. As soon as Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori had stepped through the front doors of LME that morning they had been swept away by the young woman and into her private work rooms for a full body beauty treatment as she had called it, though how a bikini wax can be classed as beautiful Kyoko was still unsure as she waited in a bathrobe for Jelly to bring her the clothes she had promised.

"OK sweetie, these are yours for today." Jelly said, handing the clothes through the curtain to Kyoko who sighed with relief, seeing they were rather normal clothes. For a moment she had been worried they would be scandalous like when she had played Setsu last year. She smiled at the tight-fitted jeans and red v-necked jumper with a pair of casual heels then for the final piece: a leather bomber jacket. When she was dressed Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror. She looked casual, yet sophisticated and she had to admit Jelly was good at this.

"I'm finished Jelly." she called, sweeping back the curtain and walking out. Kanae was already dressed had on a beautiful blue tunic type top with black leggings beneath, ankle boots with kitten heels and a large, solid brown belt for showing Kanae's small waist. She looked stunning with her striking long black hair and Kyoko took no time in telling her this.

"You look beautiful, Moko." Kanae looked up and smiled at her.

"You don't look bad yourself. Now hurry up over here. Jelly's asked us to get the base coats on for our make-up while she ran out with Chiori. Something about the top strap snapping?" Kyoko walked over and sat beside her friend as they both started their makeup in silence.

"What do you think he will be like?" Kyoko needed to ask and she knew this was the best time. Kanae continued applying her makeup for a few moments longer before she sighed and faced Kyoko through the mirror.

"Mo, honestly I have no idea. If this is as I suspect the president's doing, it wouldn't surprise me at all if it was someone famous." Kanae stretched her arms up, twisting her back slightly as Kyoko looked down at the counter before her.

"Are you scared?" her voice trembled slightly and Kanae looked at Kyouko fully this time, lowering her arms as she did so. She studied her best friend's face. Kyoko was wringing her hands in her lap. It amazed Kanae still how many characters this amazing young actress could make, all the different people she could become at the flip of a switch. Daring, confident, sexy, hurt, evil and so many more she had played them all and when she acted people paid attention. She truly was an amazing actress and her biggest rival.

Yet when they sat together like this and Kanae looked upon the real Kyoko, it was easy to see the scared young woman before her for who she truly was. You could see the young woman filled with so many insecurities she had locked her heart away never to be touched again. She never thought of herself as good enough for anything or anyone, but she was hard-working and gave 110% in everything she did. And Kanae, the girl who had refused relationships, refused friendship, had Kyoko bury herself so deeply in her heart she would never be able to dislodge her. Though now she was infinitely positive she never wanted to.

"A little I guess." Kanae answered honestly looking back into the mirror.

"I don't think you need to be, Moko. You're so beautiful any man would be silly not to want to date you." Kanae smiled at her and was about to tell her the same could be said for her when Kyoko continued.

"I suppose I will be booted out in the first round. Oh well, at least then I can come back to work and make sure the Love Me work doesn't get too backed up." Kanae was speechless. Her friend had so little confidence in herself. The same girl who had slapped her and told her to stand up for what she believed in when she wanted to be an actress, but she supposed this was Kyoko's deepest fear after all. The whole point of this show was to find love with the bachelor and Kyoko...well Kyoko just wasn't that type of girl. Kanae had hoped of course that he would've been able to mend her heart. He had put the effort in of course, but he never told her and then there was all that drama of him releasing his real name and Kyoko, well Kyoko had withdrawn inside herself a little more again. She loved spending time with her adoptive parents and she was still as hooked on her senpai as when she had called him Ren, but now there was something different. A part of Kyoko had retreated and Kanae couldn't understand what it was. She stood and stepped over to Kyoko's chair, spinning it towards her she leant down towards Kyoko.

"Now you listen here, missie you are just as good as any of the women we will be meeting at this thing so never let me hear you say that again! If anything if you get dropped in the first round it's because you are too good for the guy and he doesn't deserve you, you understand me?" Kyoko looked into Kanae's eyes and Kanae saw the start of tears so pulled back swiftly as Kyoko, startling her, leapt at her friend, arms outstretched hugging her before she could avoid it.

"Thank you, Moko! I feel so much better now." she cried as she finally let the staggering woman go.

* * *

At 10 am the coach came to pick them up, driving them to the airport. They were treated like royalty as they passed through customs, while paparazzi flashed their cameras at the three rising stars. Though they doubted until the show started its live broadcasting whether they would actually get much of a story from just some pictures of them travelling together. The plane journey wasn't long and from the announcement and their tickets it seems the secret location was in Hokkaido, but Hokkaido was a big place when you thought about it. They stepped off the plane and were escorted immediately to a taxicab and driven to a local hotel. When they entered the hotel's grand hall, Kyoko and Chiori were all for turning around and walking away, when they saw the group of women that awaited them.

"MO! Get your asses back here!" Kanae hissed as she slowly scanned the crowded, registering each name she knew and the possible threats to her and her friends. Not that she wanted the bachelor but these things can and usually do turn ugly.

"Oh my god!" Chiori whimpered as she took in the other members in the room.

"OK honestly, the president wants us to go up against the likes of Ootomo Honoka! How on earth are we going to compete with Japan's number one model!" Kyoko patted Chiori on the back softly, she had already resigned herself to failing in the first round. No matter what Kanae had said the people in this room were all big stars.

"She's nice, Chiori." she said as she scanned the room and smiled at some familiar faces

"Hell, I know she's nice but she is also the hottest thing to men on two legs. Plus her being nice just doubles her appeal." the more she looked around, the more Chiori seemed to hyperventilate as Kanae nodded towards on corner.

"Kyoko, I believe you know those two?" she enquired, remembering both of the actresses had acted in Dark Moon alongside her friend and Kyoko's senpai. Kyoko nodded,

"Momose Itsumi and Oohara Airi, they played Mizuki and Misao in dark moon." Kanae nodded. She had spoken to both briefly at the Happy Grateful party this year and knew they were firm friends with Kyoko.

"Then have you seen who is over there, Chiori?" Kyoko asked, trying to take her mind off the models and movie stars surrounding them. Chiori looked in the direction Kyoko had indicated as she half groaned and half sighed. Two of the girls both she and Kyoko had worked with on Box-R were present.

"Sudo Yuka and Makino Honami, we worked with them both on Box-R" Kyoko whispered for Kanae's benefit. An unfriendly growl from behind them made all three girls turn and Kyoko visibly blanched at the sight of who had just arrived.

"Well! Here I was thinking they only let the most talented and beautiful people onto this show. It seems maybe I was mistaken if you're here." sneered Nanokura Mimori. Both Chiori and Kanae bristled at the treatment of their friend, but it was Kyoko who made the comeback.

"So did you finally get a brain or did the cockroach dump you?" Kyoko asked, keeping her voice monotone, sounding bored and uninterested in whatever Mimori's answer may be.

_That hit a nerve_ Kanae thought grinning as it was Mimori's turn to bristle. Her cheeks growing redder by the second as she snapped back at the seemingly uninterested Kyoko who was currently checking her red nail polish.

"For your information, I left Sho. He was holding me back." that was too much for someone who was standing behind Mimori. The laughter came like waves as Mimori turned and the three girls peered around her to see who also found this confession funny.

"Oh God...(laughing loudly)...I'm sorry that was just priceless." Kyoko smiled at the newcomer, Matsunai Ruriko.

Kyoko had worked with Ruriko on one of her very first love me assignments and though they would never be close friends both girls held a respect for each other. Seeing Ruriko almost doubled over at Mimori's words made Kyoko want to hug the girl. Ruriko stood as the bright red Mimori stormed off into the crowd of waiting women.

"He dumped her for a hot French chick." was all the explanation they got as Ruriko still chuckling made her way over to people she seemed to know.

"That's Koemi Maemi and Matsumoto Kaori. They're both actresses, but I must say Matsumoto-san is well..." Chiori looked as if she was having difficulty with her words when Kanae chipped in.

"I've heard she is rather childish and vain." Chiori just nodded and Kyoko instantly thought of when she had first met Ruriko. It was true her behaviour had changed for the better, but she wasn't really looking forward to spending time with another Ruriko.

Making their way over to a refreshments table, they stood together watching the room and its inhabitants.

"Kyoko-chan!" an excited voice called as Kyoko looked up into the face of her former co-star and friend Momose Itsumi followed closely by Oohara Airi. Both girls hugged Kyoko who smiled at them and introduced her two friends. Honami and Yuka who had been standing nearby and heard Kyoko's name both wandered over too. When all the introductions and pleasantries were done Honami got straight to the point.

"So does anyone have any idea who the bachelor is? And who we're up against?" she nodded towards the room as all eyes scanned the crowd.

"I know most of the faces except for one or two." Kanae said as she started slowly indicating and listing the women present.

"That's Misa Ruri and Nakamura Hana, they are both part of the all girl band Sakura Stone. Misa-san is the lead singer Nakamura-san is the guitarist." Kanae looked for another one she knew and pointed to a slightly larger group of women including Ootomo Honoka.

"I suppose you all know Japan's number one model?" the girls all nodded and Kanae continued,

"OK, in that group we have Watanbe Chiyoko. She is a runway model just coming into her own and next to her we have the twins, Kazue Sachi and Kazue Seina." the girls all looked at Kanae.

"No, I can't tell them apart and I doubt many people could. Next to them we have Yumi Hana. She works for RMandy as a model and is well liked for her catalogue work. Hmm, I'm not sure on the last one though." Yuka spoke up instantly.

"That's Reika Suzumi. She is slated to take the top model spot next year if Ootomo decides to move to the States." the girls all nodded and Kanae shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's my out." she countered as Kyoko took up talk.

"I know the one just behind Yumi-san is Hikari Hotaru, she's a dancer. She's talking to Yoshida Akio, a famous chef. Yoshida-san is a little over the top, but Hikari seems like a nice girl." Kyoko only knew them as previous guests on Bridge Rock, Bo proved useful for finding out names and what people are like.

"OK, well I can give you the last three. The tall brunette is Ito Kimiko, she has her own talk show and the woman she is talking to is Nariko Harumi. The short woman with bobbed hair is Takahashi Naomi. Nariko is a singer and Takahashi is.."

"She's a make-up artist to some of the biggest stars in the world." Jelly cut in appearing in their group suddenly, making a few of them jump at the small woman's instantaneous appearance. She looked down at her watch then towards the doorway.

"And someone is late." Jelly commented as she smiled around at the girls introducing herself to them all.

Kyoko counted the women in the room and realised that Jelly was probably right. From the outfits and stances of the women and staff there seemed to be only 24 participants. A bell ringing on the small stage at the front of the room caught their attention as a tall, leggy blond stood up behind the podium, smiling down on them all ringing a small crystal hand bell.

"Now ladies, I would like to thank you all for coming and accepting this new venture of ours ." they all clapped though Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori did it with a rather lacklustre approach.

"Well we will soon be boarding the coach for our secret location, I don't need to tell you all how pleased I am with the location, it's simply fabulous. Now we are just going to do a quick recap..." she didn't get any further as the doors were suddenly flung open at the back of the room. A tall, curly blonde entered. Kyoko couldn't help but stare. All the women, even the professional models were in Casual/semi formal style clothes looking, nice but not over the top while the woman who had just entered was anything but.

For Kyoko who was ever the modest girl, she was showing off way too much skin. Her tight, lycra fluorescent pink skirt clung to her. Kyoko would rather think of it as a belt, it left so little to the imagination. As the leopard skin, halter-neck top which Kyoko had a horrible suspicion was real fur, only covered as much as needed showing her stomach and back rather a lot, way more than needed to be seen. Her bright pink stilettos clicked on the floor as she walked, carrying a large bag with what kyoko suspected was a small breed of dog riding in it. Her curly blonde hair was expertly styled while nails on both her hands and feet glittered with jewels. Kyoko thought they were probably real too as even indoors she was wearing an overly large pair of expensive, lurid, pink sunglasses as she stood there, uncaring, chewing gum with her mouth open.

Kyoko just stared as did everyone else in the room as four foot attendants ran forwards with a chair and sat the woman down. Removing her bag and pouring her a drink from a private tea service, she waved nonchalantly towards the woman on the podium who seemed just as disgusted as the rest of the room.

Kyoko heard Jelly groan.

"Great. Look what the cat dragged in? I'm guessing Daddy paid big money to get her in on this little venture." Jelly muttered loud enough for the seven girls to hear. As Kanae shot her an enquiring look Jelly explained,

"That's Nori Oka. She is the heiress of the Atol talent agency, which as you know is the third biggest in Japan. She also happens to be the biggest, most stuck-up little rich Daddy's girl you will ever meet."

Kanae shuddered slightly, thinking of the girl who had forced her out of the career she loved until Kyoko had made her see the error of her ways, running away from the cause instead of facing it head on. She definitely wasn't looking forwards to this.

"OK, so as I was saying, you should have all read your packets by now. My name is Yumi Makoto. Please call me Makoto. I'm the executive producer of this venture and will be your contact for the time you remain here with us. The game runs as such, tomorrow morning after we are all fully rested after our journeys, you will be introduced to our bachelor. I have to say ladies I'm a little sorry I couldn't take part." light laughter filled the room as she continued

"As soon as our bachelor is revealed ladies, the cameras are on. They are in every room apart from the changing rooms and bathroom. Wherever you go, there will be cameras: the gardens, the hot tub, swimming pool, sauna, you name it there are cameras so please try and remember that as it will be live streaming almost 24/7. And we don't want anyone making mistakes, even though language and, at certain times, nudity will be censored the overuse of either will be taken between the watershed and will be punished." she looked around the room at the nodding faces. They were professionals, this was their job after all.

"Now your luggage has been packed, the coach is outside waiting for you, so when we are aboard and all seated we will make introductions. And we will also go through what is expected." Makota stepped down from the podium and led the way out of the hall.

* * *

By the time they were on the coach after Oka's fussing, Kanae was ready to murder the cow, while Chiori was amused at Kanae's incessant mumbling about stupid, slapped up hookers with money to wipe their arses with. Kyoko listened and stood when it was her turn, saying her name, age and profession politely before almost having to force the annoyed Kanae out of her seat for a quick two lines before she sat down huffily once more.

"Now as I said, we will talk a little more about what's expected of you. Each week we will be eliminating a set number of ladies from the show, this will be done at the rose ceremony every Thursday night. So the first ceremony will be next Thursday when we sadly lose ten lovely ladies. The week after we will lose five ladies followed by four, then two, and finally two more until we ultimately get to the deciding pair. Now each week there will be dates and challenges, these have been specially chosen for you to participate in by our lovely bachelor as a way to see your compatibility and reactions. Now the dates run as thus, to begin with the dates will be ran as an entire group or split into groups of five so you will each get a chance at our young man so no worries there. After the first two weeks we will start with the single dates and for those lucky enough to get to the last two weeks we will have them meet the parents in addition to overnight stays." Kyoko's heart stopped at that point, she was expected to stay overnight with this man! No no no no no no no! No way in hell was she sleeping with a guy on a TV show! She would just refuse or hopefully they would be in separate rooms, there was no way she would be going anywhere near a man's bed.

"Now with the sleeping and cameras I will say the cameras in the bedrooms are turned off at ten o'clock for privacy reasons but the cameras in the hallways and everywhere else will still be running. So no, nightly excursions will not be caught on film." Makota winked at them all and Kyoko really felt her stomach drop a foot or two lower.

They talked a little more. The dates and challenges would be revealed every Friday morning with the arrival of the date box at breakfast so they would know what they were doing then, but for the last hour and a half it was nice to just sit back for gentle conversation. Kyoko chatted with her small group of friends who were all by Kanae, who had resolutely pulled a cap over her eyes and by all appearances, had gone to sleep. But it was a nice journey. Only as long as you ignored the constant moaning and groaning of Oka anyway.

* * *

Kyoko gently shook Kanae awake, telling her they were there and waiting for her best friend to be ready to leave, Chiori had already disembarked with her former Box-R co-stars.

"So did I miss anything?" Kanae asked, stretching a little as Kyoko smiled warmly at her.

"Not much, though I suspect she no longer thinks a dog is a fashion accessory after it threw up all over her. But really what can you expect? It's a dog, not a purse." Kanae laughed at this and they disembarked together to a sight that took both their breaths away.

Before them sat a large, western-style mansion. It was wonderful and the first place that sprang to mind in Kyoko's head was the white house. It was certainly big and white with flowing, green gardens filled with flowers, water features and seating areas. The gravel driveway led up to the double, large oak doors. The windows were all large and she could imagine as long as the weather was right, you would be able to sit in the rooms without the lights on till late evening. It was like the house of one of the fairy tales she loved so much, where one lucky lady may very well find her prince.

The inside was just as grand and amazing as Kyoko had thought it would be, decorated by someone who certainly knew what they were doing. No space had been wasted, they had not sacrificed looks for comfort, and each room seemed to flow like an extension of the room you had left before. It was simply breathtaking. Dinner that evening was a pleasant affair. As it was already late when they arrived they had been taken straight through to the dining hall. Kyoko got to speak with Koemi Maemi and Ootomo Honoka who were sitting next to her and opposite her and her friends, and she really enjoyed the company and conversation. At 11:30 they were showed to their rooms. Each room would be shared by the girls in groups of four, three and two, which was nice for Kyoko as she was placed in the same room as Kanae and Chiori. This pleased her and also one of the new girls they had yet to speak to today, though Kyoko knew her from her appearance on Bridge Rock.

"Hikari Hotaru." she said shaking each of their hands as she introduced herself,

"But please just call me Hotaru." she added with a kind smile and Kyoko warmed instantly to the girl. They made small talk as they changed and readied for bed and finally crawling into her blankets, she slept.

* * *

The next morning Makoto's smiling face greeted them as she woke them up and told them excitedly that their bachelor had arrived and for them all to be down in the entrance hall by 7:30 to greet him. Kyoko dressed with the others in the clothes Jelly had set out for them. Each had a different styled, soft flowing summer dress in different colours. Her own was red with no patterning and very simple but, as Kanae put it, very elegant. Kanae's was a deep blue with silver embroidery while Chiori's was a pastel yellow with flower patterns around the hems. Kyoko pulled on the flat, red ribbon sandals and smiled at her reflection. She didn't look as she thought as she brushed her hair, which had grown a lot, now resting just below her shoulders. She was about to leave as Chiori pulled her back.

"One second. I have the finishing touch, she said as she went to her jewellery box and pulled out a beautiful, red rose hair clip which she deftly fitted into Kyoko's hair with a grin.

"There, now you're perfect!" she said, curling the petals of the silken rose and smiling.

"Thanks Chiori." Kyoko said, hugging the girl as they turned and left together with Hotaru.

The wait in the entrance hall was brief, with each girl seemingly excited for the arrival of their bachelor. Kyoko stood nervously, twisting her thumbs while Kanae sighed, clearly bored as Chiori conversed with Hotaru and the rest of the girls they had spent the day with yesterday. The sound of a bell on the staircase told her it was time. As Makoto signalled with her hands for the switching on of the cameras, Kyoko's heart clenched. She was terrified.

"Well Ladies." Makoto called in a clear and powerful voice as the cameras began to roll.

"Allow me to introduce you to our bachelor!" Kyoko raised her head in time to see a well-dressed figure descending the stairs and her breath caught.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we have it,**

**we have our ladies and now it is time for our prince. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please as they make it so much easier for me to write :)**

Oh ho ho ho! This is gonna be fun!-**RD**


	3. Send in the man

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Oh wow what a response :P **

**In future i will remember to get into a panic room the amount of people**

**that were angry at where i left you all hehe**

**So enjoy. **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The wait in the entrance hall was brief, with each girl seemingly excited for the arrival of their bachelor. Kyoko stood nervously, twisting her thumbs while Kanae sighed, clearly bored as Chiori conversed with Hotaru and the rest of the girls they had spent the day with yesterday. The sound of a bell on the staircase told her it was time. As Makoto signaled with her hands for the switching on of the cameras, Kyoko's heart clenched. She was terrified.

"Well Ladies." Makoto called in a clear and powerful voice as the cameras began to roll.

"Allow me to introduce you to our bachelor!" Kyoko raised her head in time to see a well-dressed figure descending the stairs and her breath caught. Kanae's head shot up at her best friends gasp and Chiori's jaw dropped.

"I'm going to kill the president ." Kanae exclaimed loud enough for Kyoko, Chiori and Hotaru to hear. The latter who looked shocked at her words as Kuon Hizuri descended the stairs, some of the girls gushed, some smiled politely, while Oka and Yuka both squealed with delight. Kanae turned to look at Kyoko who was looking at the floor now refusing to look up. Chiori who had also instantly thought of Kyoko's feelings looked at her then meeting Kanae's eyes shared a worried expression while the now completely and utterly confused Hotaru stepped past Chiori to place her arms around the girl who looked ready to collapse.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-chan?" she asked as Kyoko just nodded and Hotaru heard Kanae sigh sadly. She would have to ask these girls what the hell was going on here? She had never seen such a reaction to Japan's number one actor, bachelor and hell, sex god! And didn't they work for LME too? Maybe there were bad feelings between them and their senior? She could feel Kyoko starting to tremble slightly and was shocked to see her eyes sparkling. Was she about to cry? God, she needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. As soon as Kuon started speaking Kyoko's head shot up, nearly butting Hotaru, who managed to avoid the impact by side stepping towards Kanae who again was watching Kyoko's face.

"Hello Ladies, as Makoto-san has kindly pointed out Kuon Hizuri and I will be your...host, I suppose would be the best word for this venture." Kyoko blanched. She could feel the radiance of his gentleman smile from here. Like waves of ice, it was playing across the room, his aura dark and menacing.

"How bad?" Kanae asked quietly. Hotaru looked between them. How bad was what? What the hell is going on here?

"It's bad, I've not seen him this angry in a while." Kyoko whispered.

"Hang on a sec! Who is angry? What's going on?" Hotaru had given up at this point. She was annoyed and confused. These people were making no sense at all to her.

"Kuon-san is angry." Kyoko answered never taking her eyes off Kuon who was now telling them what a pleasure it was to be here with them. With every word his smile seemed to be growing in brilliance, making Kyoko step back at the malice it contained. Kanae pulled Hotaru towards her.

"Kyoko is a little...different I suppose would be the best word. She's sensitive to feelings and emotions. She could tell with Ren from the beginning. Even when he became Kuon, they have been friends for quite awhile now so she reads his moods well. Trust me, that's no real smile on his face. If he was truly smiling, the bimboes in this room would have passed out by now." she shot a look at Oka as she said this. Today her clothes seemed to scream hussy rather than classy, the skin tight tiger print mini dress was in Kanae's thoughts. That was not even something she would let the poor dog she dragged around with her sleep on, never mind wear. Her makeup looked like it had been applied with a cement shovel and the fact she was trying to stand in the ridiculous nine inch heels she was wearing was to Kanae's mind cringe worthy.

"Now my beautiful ladies, if you would be so kind as to line up so you can each individually introduce yourself to Kuon-san, we will begin." Hotaru walked with Kyoko and Kanae into line.

There seemed to be a tussle for who was going to introduce themselves to Kuon first. Hotaru watched as Kuon's smile grew even brighter. If Kanae would never have told her she would have thought this was a friendly warm smile. But like so many things which we never notice until the obvious has been pointed out, now that she had seen it, she was seeing Kuon in a whole new light. The three of them joined the end of the line with Kyoko standing right at the end next to Kanae, twisting her hands around a little as she looked anywhere but at the man making his way down the row of women.

He shook each hand and kissed each cheek, ever the true gentleman. Hotaru was amazed by the simple fact of knowing that Kuon was indeed not as happy as he seemed. He gave Hotaru a new way of looking at the way he interacted with the women. With someone such as Oka, his smile became brighter which did in fact make the girl swoon. Two of her ever present footmen running forwards with a chair sat the young lady down and began fanning her. Ootomo Honoka and Yumi Hana he seemed to tone down his smile and his face softened. A quick glance at Kyoko told her that whatever she was feeling had subsided a little, but when Yoshida Akio pinched Kuon's bum as he walked away she saw Kyoko flinch as Kuon laughed a little his smile growing larger.

When he came to Momose and Oohara the first of the friends Kyoko had introduced her to, again a calm seemed to settle upon Kyoko as the two pretty women both exchanged happy greetings with him. Moving along through the two Box-R members, he noticed Chiori for the first time and Hotaru saw the look of confusion in his eyes as he scanned Kanae who was standing next to her then looking past them both and Hotaru to Kyoko at the end of the line. It could not have been more obvious to her in that second what all the sighing and frustration had been about regarding Kuon and Kyoko. Even though he held on to his mask of indifference very well while greeting the two girls and herself, it was strikingly obvious Kuon loved the quiet woman standing next to her.

"Hello Kyoko-chan." Kuon said as he shook her hand and kissed her cheek the same as he had all the other girls. But his smile was different, it was warm and honest and his eyes showed true passion. Hotaru already knew who had won this game of love, but the way Kyoko reacted surprised her. Couldn't the girl see how happy he was when she was there? She must have sensed his anger had dissipated immediately as soon as he had seen she was here? Hotaru looked at Kanae who mouthed 'Tell you later.' so she would just have to wait she supposed.

Kuon seemed a little reluctant to move too far away from the side of the line. He seemed so basically comfortable. As close to Kyoko as possible, he started addressing them en masse again.

"Well we have said our hellos and now I think its time for some fun. You have half an hour to go and get yourself ready and then we are going to the beach." this announcement was met by enthusiasm, and Hotaru found herself being dragged along by Kanae and Chiori who had each grabbed Kyoko and herself. They were back in their room and pushing Kyoko into the changing room before she had even spoken a word.

"Kyoko, did you know?" Kanae was asking. As Kyoko sat on the bench in the middle of the room she shook her head.

"No, he never said anything to me." she said quietly and Kanae stood back up, running her hand through her shimmering black hair that fell like waves as she cursed.

"MO! I bet this is the president's idea of fun! MO! why couldn't he leave well enough alone." she started pacing as Chiori who had disappeared, reappeared with a glass of water for Kyoko. Handing it to her she sat down beside her.

"Well maybe this is for the best. You know, maybe you will finally be able to tell him how you feel." Kyoko looked at Chiori like she had just sprouted horns or something. The look of horror actually, simply put, pure terror in her eyes was amazing to Hotaru. Well at least she wasn't going to be boring she could see even if Kuon had already picked his winner. A tap on the door brought them all round as Jelly entered.

"Here we go ladies! I've picked out your swimwear. Hikari-san sweetie I picked you out something too, hun." she handed each girl a bikini. They were each completely individual pieces and from what she could see would fit each girl perfectly.

"Thank you..." she didn't even know this woman's name and here she was handing her a swim suit

"Just call me Jelly or some people know me as Ten, but in the industry I'm Known as 'The Witch.'" Of course Hotaru had heard of The Witch, the legendary makeup artist of LME. For years rival companies had tried to snag this woman and now seeing her in real life so short she was barely standing to her shoulders, Hotaru had to smile.

"Well thank you, Jelly-san." and she turned to change into the costume Jelly had given her.

"Kyoko sweetiem you ok?" Jelly asked, looking at the young actress who was still sitting on the bench, unmoving. Kanae had placed her bikini down next to her yet the young actress was still and silent. After a few moments she took a deep breath then sat up straight with a large smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Jelly-san." and with that she too turned to change into the bikini Jelly had given her.

* * *

Lory was watching the TV like a hawk. As soon as Kuon had arrived at the top of those sweeping stairs, his heart had fluttered. Controlling his personal, remote control camera in the entrance hall he sought out his Love Me ladies.

"There you all are." he chuckled, zooming in to get a better look at them all. He saw the shock register on all of their faces as Kuon descended the stairs, but there was only one face he watched so intently: Kyoko's. Her eyes looked happy, yet terrified in the same moment as she looked away, unable to face the man who was now addressing the women before him. He watched and he waited, registering each emotion that seemed to pass the young woman's face. When he watched Kuon realise that two of the Love Me girls were present as competitors Lory had seen the hungry almost desperate look in his eyes as he had scanned for Kyoko. He had watched Kyoko's eyes as she shook his hand and said hello to him and Lory knew it then. Kyoko was in love and she knew it!

When Kanae and Chiori had dragged Kyoko away, out and up the stairs with their new roommate in tow Lory noticed. He followed their progress, eagerly hoping they would talk somewhere he would be able to listen in, but no such luck as Kanae dragged them all into the dressing room. The one place he couldn't go. Blast that girl and her thinking about the cameras, but he had seen it. He had definitely seen it that moment when their hands touched and their eyes met along with a look that said 'I want to be yours forever' passed between them. How could they both be so blind? Had Kyoko been running away so long now that she finally realised her own feelings? Was she simply afraid to ask or still unable to see this due to her own low self esteem? How could Kuon not see it? He had loved the girl for two years! How could he not see the new look in her eyes? The way she smiled at him? The pretty blush that rose when he had kissed her cheek? Had he been patient for so long with this girl that now when he was actually seeing her want for him in return, he could not see what it meant? God, these two would be the death of him Lory decided, But hopefully with his new plan in place all of that was about to change he would make them see.

* * *

It was a short walk to the beach, but Kuon was already wishing he had asked for transport. From the moaning and groaning of some of the women who were spread around him, he almost felt like the pied piper playing a tune for the rats to follow him out of town. But these ladies were not rats that was for sure, Lory had certainly picked the prize of the pickings. They all were beautiful, elegant and successful young women. Even with a twin on each arm, the Kazue twins seemed very touchy feely, a bit too much so for his liking. He was still watching for her, trying to spot her in the multitude of female flesh, the one woman amongst them all who made him feel complete. It wasn't hard to spot Kanae in the crowd, she was walking with the dancer Hikari Hotaru he remembered as he caught sight of Chiori talking to them both too. And then he saw her. She was walking just behind them having what seemed to be a very animated conversation with Ootomo Honoka. He wondered what they could be talking about when another moan reached his ears from his right as he turned his head again to stop the hands trying to reach for his face on both sides.

Kuon sighed internally, he truly didn't wish to turn that way, he could almost feel the eyes of that woman burning into his back as she moaned again. He decided to ignore it a little longer as he planted a picture in his head of how beautiful Kyoko looked in that red sundress: so elegant with the rose hair piece drawing out the beautiful colour of her eyes as they danced happily. She must be wearing a bikini underneath. He wondered if it would be strapless? How much skin would she be showing, he quickly pushed the thought of it from his head, otherwise he was going to end up with an embarrassing problem which he did not think would look good on live TV for a start. Again came a groan from behind him on his right. There was no way he could ignore it as he turned to face the unhappy woman.

"Are you OK, Nori-san?" he asked choosing to call Oka by her family name. He had to be careful with this one he knew, since her father ran Atol agency and Kuon had a few contracts with them at the moment so he must play wisely and try to keep on her good side and hope she would leave by choice. He had no doubt this spoilt little Daddy's girl would be against telling daddykins he had wronged her somehow. And what the hell was she wearing? She looked hideous at the meeting ceremony and he thought it couldn't get any worse, but now this! This was something he wished he could scrub clean from his memory, he could have gone his whole life without seeing it. Yes, a few of the women were wearing skimpy clothing. The twins, for instance were both in string bikinis, they really left nothing to the imagination. But honestly, they looked tame in comparison to what she wore. They both wore see-through beach dresses over their suits, but Oka? Well Oka's bikini hardly covered her nipples, the piece that was supposed to cover ...erm other areas was no bigger than a carnival flag, one of those they strung by the hundreds. She wore no beach dress just a sarong which Kuon thought may actually be a scarf as it was too short to cover anything. Oddly enough, she still wore the nine inch heels so she could hardly walk in to walk to the beach. If Kuon would have had to find something good to say, honestly, he would have been hard pressed to do so. Or maybe just the fact the bikini was lime green and not animal print could count?

"How much further, Kuon?" she asked, his name dripping from her lips in what she thought was a sexy, husky voice. Kuon wanted to take off for the hills at that point, but he plastered on his gentlemen's smile and replied calmly

"It is about another five minutes walk Nori-san, so please don't worry we will be there shortly." she moaned again saying how she thought she would be unable to make it that far, but when he commented he had better call Makoto to have someone come pick her up and maybe it was better that she rest at the mansion if she was tired she suddenly changed her tune a little.

* * *

"Really? You must be joking?" Ootomo Honoka was striding along beside Kyoko. She had picked her out at the start of the walk and asked if she wouldn't mind walking with her. Of course Kyoko would never object but now Kyoko herself was gobsmacked at where their conversation had turned.

"I'm so honoured to think you based Natsu on me, I can hardly believe it! I've been a Box-R fan for so long I've even heard they may be considering a season 3." Kyoko nodded happily.

"Oh they're in negotiations now about it, but i'm not sure how it would work for Natsu's character this time as she has just graduated. I'm not even sure if I would be required. With Chitose gone from the school and moving on to the story of her life outside of school, it would not be easy for the same type of control and subservient relations that Natsu likes to use to control her victims." Honoka nodded eagerly.

"But I honestly don't think they could find another person like Natsu to act against her. You and your girls were simply wonderful. The way you act together it makes it feel and seem real, you're the bully everyone loves to hate and in some weird way admire. I can't believe you're telling me you modeled her movement style after me and I feel touched." Kyoko laughed and smiled at the older woman. At 24 she was at the height of her career and was even said to have been offered jobs in New York and in addition to other work in the fashion industry while there, which was every models dream after all.

"We have actually met before." Kyoko said slowly and Honoka looked confused,

"We have? I'm sorry, Mogami-san I never realised." Kyoko smiled at her.

"It's fine, you were not actually aware it was me as I was in costume at the time and please call me Kyoko." Honoka smiled

"Then you must call me Honoka, and you must explain to me this mystery costume of yours." Kyoko blushed and Honoka grabbed her arm, linking it with her own.

"Come on Kyoko-chan, spill the beans." her laugh was musical and Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she looked at the smiling model beside her.

"My first ever TV role through LME was as a talk show mascot." Honoka looked thoughtful for a moment, then it seemed to hit her as she stared incredulously at Kyoko,

"You can't be!...You're BO?" she half screamed as Kyoko nodded, smiling

"I can't believe it, I love Bo! He was the main reason I wanted to go on Bridge Rock in the first place! You never failed to make me laugh, do you still do Bo?" Kyoko shook her head a little sadly.

"No. When I got my first lead part I had to drop the show. Sadly,it wouldn't have worked with my schedule, though I'm still at the top of their emergency contacts list." Honoka laughed and they walked together in silence for a while before the 25 women and their one man stopped.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Kyoko said as Honoka being almost a head and a half taller than Kyoko scowled

"It seems Little Miss Prissy Bum has decided that it wasn't sensible after all to try walking a beach path in nine inch stilettos." she half whispered back.

"And God, what is she wearing?" Kyoko looked at Honoka, who, like herself, was wearing a flowing turquoise beach dress. Though hers was strapless and flowed almost to the floor it was a beautiful piece.

Kyoko maneuvered slightly with Honoka's help and looked between the milling ladies to the moaning form of Oka, Kyoko felt sick, did she have no self respect? She watched as Kuon knelt down before her. Taking one of her feet in his hand, he was looking at the back of the straps on Oka's extremely unsuitable footwear. Excusing herself from Honoka for a moment she moved forwards pulling a small medical box from her beach bag she approached the two of them, all eyes on her.

"Hizuri-sama." Kuon knew her voice and instantly stood.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" they had agreed to call each other by their first names a while ago so it hurt a little that she had reverted back to his surname for a moment. It felt like 'Tsuruga-san' all over again. She handed the medical box to Kuon, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Kyoko, you always have been a very prepared person." she blushed prettily and she could not mistake the growls from some of the women around as Kyoko reached back into the bag again and pulled out a pair of flip flops she had brought with her just in case as she didn't want to ruin her ribbon sandals and offered them to Oka while Kuon tended her feet.

"These may be a little more comfortable for the walk." Kyoko said trying to be friendly to the woman, who scowled at her and stuck her nose up at the flip flops.

"I only wear named brands, not useless cheap tat." It was instantaneous as if she had summoned them Chiori and Kanae were there both with the expression of boredom on their faces as they looked at the woman before them with disgust.

"Well, unless you can magically pull some more appropriate shoes from thin air, and the fact that you wore such inappropriate footwear in the first place, it would be polite to at least show some kindness to Kyoko. Need I remind you that if she had not brought a medicine kit, you would still be in pain. You should also think about the rest of us, who do not wish to stand around here all day either." Kanae was taller than Oka. Not only that, she was beautiful and even more so when she was angry and no one spoke to her best friend like that.

"Kuon, maybe you would be so kind." Chiori didn't give Oka a choice, taking the flip flops from Kyoko's hands, she passed them instantly to Kuon. Seeing instantly through Oka's plan with her pathetic idea for footwear, he slipped the flip flops on her feet and smiled at her in a way that said she was unable to refuse.

"Thank you, ladies. I'm sure Nori-san will be a lot more comfortable now, and thank you for being so well prepared Kyoko-chan." he handed her back her medicine kit and mumbling a thanks for his compliment she was gone as were Kanae and Chiori, instantly melding back into their places they had appeared from like ghosts. Kuon's heart sank a little as he had hoped Kyoko may have walked with him a little. He would just have to try and speak with her later he decided as they set off once more. Oka in her new footwear and the twins yet again swinging on his arm and occasionally though he tried to ignore it, they were feeling other parts of his anatomy which was rather unsettling.

"You got the kitchen sink in there too?" Honoka said smiling as Kyoko's blush deepened, she grabbed Kyoko's arm again, linking them as they had been before their brief pit stop.

"So you like him, huh?" Kyoko stumbled at her words but the strong model steadied her and grinned wolfishly at Kyoko.

"And he calls you Kyoko-chan, yet the prissy bum Nori-san? I wonder why that is?" Kyoko's heart was racing as she tried to stammer out her words.

"It's not like that really...Me and Tsuruga-san...No Hizuri-san... he's my senpai. He helped me throughout my first two years in the entertainment industry. That's the only reason why and I also know his parents, so please don't worry. I won't be standing in anybody's way and I probably will be gone by next Thursday." Honoka looked again at the woman beside her, and her heart bled for her. She had been in this job long enough to have seen models like her. Those with bad experiences, the ones who had lost confidence in themselves in the face of what the world deemed to be the people with happy experiences and who were better looking.

"I wasn't worried, Kyoko-chan." she said seriously and Kyoko started again.

"Of course you wouldn't be. There would be no need, you're so tall and beautiful. But not only that you're friendly and kind with a beautiful laugh, Kuon would be silly not to like you." the smile Kyoko gave her held such truthful, honest naivete, her heart wanted to hold her and hide this young beautiful creature from the world. It was as if she was inside a cocoon that had yet to erupt into a butterfly.

"I didn't mean it like that Kyoko. Kuon is not the man for me and we both know this so next Thursday I will be stepping down and take myself out of the competition." Kyoko was gobsmacked. She stopped and Honoka stopped with her as the other women passed by them continuing along the path the camera crews luckily had moved with them, concentrating on the conversations between Kuon and the other women.

"But..." Kyoko couldn't find anything to say to that statement. What was she supposed to say?

"No buts, Kyoko. I have known Ren and Kuon now for years and we could have started something up at any point yet both of us know there is no point. It would never work between us and besides how could I be with a man more beautiful than myself?" Kyoko caught the joking air in her tone and smiled. She couldn't help but realise how much more mature five years made Honoka and as they started walking, Honoka spoke again.

"You know they say everything on this show is a test in some respects, like this walk I know for a fact Kuon likes to go for walks when the set is late or if the preparations are running over. People like you who are prepared for every eventuality are the type of people he would gravitate towards as he knows he would always be able to depend on you whereas people like Miss prissy bum think more of themselves." Kyouko let a small smile appear as Honoka continued, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses Kyoko-chan, we just have to look inside ourselves and bring the strengths to life in a way so that our weaknesses are no more." they walked along in silence the sound of the crashing waves getting closer and closer as they finally spied the beach and the sea.

"I do like him, Honoka-san, but just because I like him does not mean he would ever reciprocate my feelings." Honoka smiled at her,

"Then you will just have to make him, my dear." and she released Kyoko's arm, racing down the sand dunes with a whoop. Kyoko stood shocked for a moment but when Honoka turned to her she followed laughing all the way, as Kuon watched on his heart soaring.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**next chapter:**

**Fun on the beach, and jealous rivalry.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please as they make it so much easier for me to write :)**

Well at least someone's around rooting for Kyouko, even if it's only for a little while.

Also I completely forgot to thank you misao97. I decided to offer to beta read because I feel Neh is a really great writer and wanted as many people as possible to be able to enjoy her work so I'm glad for the compliment! :)-**RD**


	4. challenges and jealousy

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**you guys are amazing you just make me want to write and never stop :D**

**now time for some bitchiness on the beach :P **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I do like him, Honoka-san, but just because I like him does not mean he would ever reciprocate my feelings." Honoka smiled at her,

"Then you will just have to make him, my dear." and she released Kyoko's arm, racing down the sand dunes with a whoop. Kyoko stood shocked for a moment but when Honoka turned to her she followed laughing all the way, as Kuon watched on his heart soaring. He wished he could follow them but he had no choice but to follow the path as he watched Honoka and Kyoko run down to the sea together, laughing and shouting all the way. Kanae smiled as Chiori caught up with her, also laughing at the antics of the pair who were now stripping off their shoes and paddling in the water.

"I'm glad to see she looks better than she did this morning." Hotaru commented, keeping pace with the two smiling girls. She noticed they were purposely slowing down allowing the camera crews and other girls to get ahead of them.

"Kyoko will be fine. She's a tough cookie that girl... well as long as the L word isn't mentioned." Hotaru looked at Chiori,

"The L word?"

"Love." it was Kanae who answered this time, she smiled at Hotaru.

"We know you saw it this morning just as plain as we did. Kuon's reaction to Kyoko being there. He's been in love with the girl for two years now probably longer, but Kyoko is scared of love and any feelings that go with it. It's only been recently that we got her to admit she even liked him in more than a kouhai/senpai relationship." Kanae thought back to the day her and Chiori had cornered Kyoko in the Love Me locker room and made her talk. It had been good for Kyoko to let it out in the open and they had been slowly watching her feelings grow for Kuon and now this! Why did the president feel the need to meddle? Honestly?

"But he's so obvious? How can she not see it?" Kanae sighed

"Because she has been running away from love for so long she no longer even knows what it is anymore. She also has no self confidence and believes herself to be boring and ugly and that no man would touch with a barge pole all because one guy told her it was so." Kanae's fists were balled, her anger raw. She would never forgive Shotaro! Not now, not ever for what he had done to her best friend.

"She is also scared of abandonment. It's a complex she has." Chiori offered.

"Abandonment? Why is she scared of being abandoned?.. Well duh, stupid question ignore that. But why would she think anyone would abandon her?" Kanae looked at Hotaru,

"Because that's all she has ever known."she saw the truthful sadness in Kanae's eyes and decided not to push the question. It seemed Kyoko had a deep past and in some ways that made her feel more loving towards the girl and her friends that protected her so well.

* * *

The beach was wonderful. Kyoko looked around at all the women, everyone was having a good time. As usual there was a large group of women around Kuon as they all vied for his attention and Kyoko truly did wonder if some of the bikinis were bought that way or if they had simply cut them to show off more flesh. She personally thought if she had bought one that way she would surely ask for a refund.

Kuon looked stunning as usual with his well sculpted chest and muscled arms, defined but not overly so. He wore long board shorts which Kyoko personally thought looked hot, very nice indeed! She lay her towel out next to Kanae who was already laid out in her bikini, enjoying the sun. Kyoko looked around and then at herself a little self consciously. All the other girls, Chiori included had taken off their over clothes preferring to just go around in their swimsuits. She was the only one still in her dress.

"It won't take itself off, Kyoko." Kanae said without even opening her eyes.

"Do not make me ask Kuon to come help you. I'm sure he'd enjoy that though it would make you look bad with the ladies." Honoka who was lying to the right of Kanae chuckled as instantly Kyoko was taking off the red sundress to reveal her pure white bikini. She swiftly folded her dress and sat down embarrassed, half the women here were models! There was no way she could compete. Kuon had been waiting for it, watching Kyoko out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to be interested in what the women were telling him, but he just couldn't not watch her as she swiftly removed the red dress. She was stunning and he felt his shorts getting tighter and had to look away. Standing up, he looked at the items they had been given for this date and he was pleased to see a volleyball.

"Anyone for a game?" he asked. He looked across at Kyoko again, hopeful as nearly everyone but the three who were all now lying in the sun answered enthusiastically. His face dropped. Chiyoko had been watching Kuon and she glanced to where his hopeful gaze had been wondering which of the three women had caught his attention. She had to admit they were all beautiful in their own way, though she decided the girl with the amber hair and golden eyes looked a little too short for someone like Kuon. Still, there was something about her, the raven-haired girl was beautiful in a very classic way whereas Honoka, well Honoka was Japan's number one female model. What man wouldn't pick her? She needed to know who her competition was.

So when the ball came to her to play, Chiyoko played it wide slapping it down in the sand close to the girl with golden eyes who was lying on her stomach watching. Kuon took the bait instantly, running over to grab the ball and smile at the sunbathing beauties.

"Is this all you three plan on doing all day?" he asked grinning. Kanae didn't even open her eyes as she replied,

"No. In ten minutes I very much intend to turn over." Kyoko and Honoka both laughed at this as Kuon quickly formed a plan in his mind. If Kanae would play then Kyoko would play he was sure of it. Dropping the ball in front of Kyoko, he winked at her. She blushed as he held his finger to his mouth in a sssshhhhh motion. Swiftly bending over her, he grabbed Kanae by the waist and in one swift movement he had her slung over his shoulder and was running down the beach with her like a sack of potatoes. Kyoko was gobsmacked while Kanae's screams could be heard as Kuon ran. They could hear him laughing as Kanae demanded he put her down, smacking her fists into his back, her legs waving around uselessly. Honoka had sat up now and was trying not to laugh.

"He is so dead if he's going to do what I think he's doing." Kyoko couldn't speak, she just nodded. Kuon was going to be in big trouble.

*SPLASH*

"Yes, he is definitely dead meat." Honoka said laughing as she stood up. Kanae was now screaming at Kuon, berating him. He had thrown her in and she was definitely not happy about it.

"I think it may be time for a swim don't you?" Chiori asked walking over with Hotaru.

"Most definitely." Honoka answered with a cheeky smile

"Tell you what, ladies? Let's make this interesting." Chiyoko said looking around at them all.

"First one to the water wins a kiss from Kuon." Kyoko watched as all the women's eyes lit up and she sighed inwardly. She really wished she had stayed home.

"There was a collective admission and the girls all lined up together. One of the twins in their matching baby pink bikinis had asked one of the sound guys to start the race. He obliged the fluttering eyes and Kyoko looked at Honoka and Hotaru standing on either side of her.

"Oh and ladies." Chiyoko said with an evil smile,

"Last one there gets a truth or dare." the intake of breath was all that was needed to know this was going to be an interesting run.

And it was. As soon as the sound man initiated the start, there was a frenzy to the right of Kyoko along with a lot of pushing and shoving as each one tried to get a lead. Hotaru was quick off the mark as was Honoka and Kyoko but she could still see the carnage as the other girls were fighting for places. The leader of that group was catching up. Hotaru watched out of the corner of her eye as Chiyoko lunged for Kyoko. She squashed that attempt easily knocking her arm away with a sideways step knocking her off balance as she fell in the sand.

"Run Kyoko!" Honoka said with a laugh, "If you can spend an hour in that massive whooping chicken suit dancing around the stage this should be a piece of cake."

Truthfully Kyoko was scared of winning, scared of what this kiss would mean to her.

"Run with me." Hotaru grabbed Kyoko's hand and put on a burst of speed. There was no way anyone would mess with Honoka, but Kyoko was another matter and she wanted this girl to win. Kyoko's striding was perfect, as a dancer Hotaru ran daily and she was pleased to see their strides matched perfectly, she laughed.

"You will have to come running with me sometime." she said as they raced closer and closer to the sea.

"Kanae likes running, too." Kyoko commented and Hotaru nodded.

"So have you got anything left?" she asked stepping up the pace yet again and that was it. Kyoko's challenging nature was kicking in as she flew across the sand.

"You bet I do." and her pace increased to an alarming pace. They ran together, racing not for the kiss but the thrill of good competition and as they both ploughed headlong into the sea, they were both laughing as they collided with the dripping wet Kanae knocking her head over heels again.

"MO! What the hell are you both doing?" Kuon was laughing as slowly the other girls reached the water instantly surrounding Kuon

"So which of you won?" Chiyoko asked looking seriously pissed off. They both just looked at each other and then shrugged and laughed as they started splashing each other.

"So what was that all about ladies?" he asked as he watched Kyoko's antics. Kanae was now trying to duck her young friend under the water, Chiyoko just smiled at him sweetly.

"Just a little fun. I hope you don't mind we said the winner could have a kiss and the loser a truth or dare. " she looked pointedly at Koemi Maemi who had come last. She was out of breath and smiling as she shrugged her acceptance of the conditions.

"So who won?" Itsumi asked smiling

"Well I know they both knocked poor Kanae-san over like bulldozers so maybe it was a draw." Kuon offered but secretly he was wishing he could just say Kyoko. He wanted it to be Kyoko, but he couldn't show any favouritism for fear it would be noticed so as they all chatted and relaxed in the water. Kuon approached the two winners who were both now hugging Kanae who was in a huff, though she wasn't pushing them away as they both laughed.

"So ladies I heard the conditions of the race." swooping down he kissed them both on the cheek wishing it had been on her beautiful lips and then for good measure he kissed Kanae who scoffed at him.

"I will get you back Kuon! Mark my words, revenge is a dish best served cold." Kuon laughed and instantly the people who didn't know Kanae's and Kuon's relationship or those who actually found Kuon attractive decided who the first target was. Kanae would be going down.

* * *

After a picnic lunch Makoto arrived, smiling broadly.

"Well ladies are we all having fun?" they all smiled and nodded. All but Kanae who was still slightly peeved at Kuon for dumping her in the sea, but Makoto ignored her little snort as she continued,

"Well we have here our first challenge." she held up the envelope for them all to see before ripping it open and reading the contents of the card aloud,

"The challenge will be a 5-on-5 volleyball tournament. Kuon will be the referee, you may all pick your teams and the order in which you get placed is the order in with you will go on your 5 to 1 dates."

Kyoko looked across at Kanae who nodded as Hotaru approached them both and so did Honoka, but before Chiori could get close to them Chiyoko was there smiling.

"You girls won't mind if I join you, do you?" there wasn't much they could say. Kyoko offered Chiori a sympathetic smile as she smiled back and shrugged going back to Itsumi, Airi, Honami and Yuka she joined their team.

The competition was fierce, the filming crews had set up a proper court and the games were fast and furious. All the women had already showed they were fit by the race they had undergone. With their jobs they had to be physically fit, so the games were short lived to reflect that. Kyoko and her team worked well together but she did notice that Chiyoko liked to be in charge. It didn't bother her as she was happy just to play. It was a fun game and during school she had never been picked for the teams before. Normally she would have ended up practicing against the wall by herself so the fun of playing with others overruled her anger at being bossed around.

It was the final game. They were tied at the moment for first place against the twins and the three musicians, Hana, Ruri and Harumi. They were a good strong team, mainly because the twins seemed to know exactly where the other was and exactly where they would be without words and Kyoko was thoroughly impressed. But the longer the stalemate lasted the more bossy Chiyoko became. It was at that point when the ball was perfectly set up for Kyoko that she called for it, doing an impressive lunge for the ball. The collision was inevitable, there was no way Kyoko could have moved as Chiyoko's fist connected with her temple and Kyoko blacked out.

* * *

When Kyoko came to she felt dreadful. Her head was pounding, it felt like a brass band had taken up residence. What the hell had hit her? Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Honoka sitting beside her bed reading, she was in a wide open room with large windows that she didn't recognize.

"Oh hey sweetie. Finally back in the world of the living are we?" she asked smiling as suddenly Kyoko felt nauseous. Honoka must have seen it in her face as she held up one of the cardboard bowls while Kyoko emptied her stomach into it violently, the retching didn't stop even after her stomach was empty and her dry heaving continued. It wasn't until what felt like hours that it finally calmed. Kyoko was thankful for Honoka's cool hand that was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Better?" she asked dropping the bowl into the sink by the door and offering Kyoko a glass of water. She nodded then felt stupid as her eyes swam and the room spun. "Try not to move too much." Honoka said as she helped Kyoko sip the water relieving the foul taste of bile from her mouth and throat.

"What happened?" she croaked as Honoka assisted her with laying back down.

"Well Chiyoko was getting a little too competitive it seems. Even though it was definitely your play she decided to try and impress Kuon. But she hadn't removed the rather large ring she was wearing on her right hand and as she lunged, she socked you one good in the temple. From there it was lights out for you." Kyoko couldn't nod but she groaned to show her thoughts on the matter and Honoka smiled.

"Kuon went ballistic, I've never seen him so angry. He told Chiyoko that she should not have lunged when it was your play and that it was very foolish and dangerous to wear any jewelry while playing sports. He called for an ambulance right away and you have been in and out of consciousness since.

"How long?" Kyoko asked

"Only about two to three hours" she said with a smile

"I just sent your roommates off to get something to eat since they have sat with you most of the day." Honoka sat back down next to her.

"So is this your big plan to win Kuon over." Honoka said with a teasing smile as Kyoko groaned again.

"I can see the headlines now, Kuon Hizuri falls madly in love with Kyoko Mogami after she gets knocked out by a teammate on the first day of competition." even Kyoko had to chuckle at this

"Do you think it will work?" she asked jokingly, as Honoka laughed

"Well it's worth the try, I suppose." they sat chatting for a little while longer before Kyoko again drifted off into sleep. A little while later Kuon arrived.

"How is she?" he asked wringing his hands like a nervous schoolboy, the actions didn't go unnoticed by Honoka.

"She's ok. She woke up briefly, emptied her stomach then had a drink. She needs rest now it's quite a bad concussion but she should be right as rain tomorrow. The doctor has said she can return to the mansion then." Kuon just nodded and watched the slight form in the bed as her chest rose and fell in her sleep.

"So how long have you known?" Honoka asked, smiling at Kuon.

"Known what?" he asked dragging his eyes away from Kyoko's figure

"That you like her?" Kuon was shocked at this sudden question he had been so careful, making sure he spent time with every girl when possible. Hell, he had hardly spoken to her so how did Honoka know anything?

"Kuon, we may not have been god together when we dated but I'm still sure I know you well enough to see you like the girl!" Kuon dropped his head. They had dated yes, just another one of his list of failures as Tsuruga Ren. That had been before Kyoko of course but Honoka was right: They were friends, not lovers.

"A while." he admitted, but Honoka wasn't giving in that easily.

"A week, a month? Come on, Kuon give me something to go on here?" Kuon looked back down at Kyoko

"Two years...no make that since I was ten years old." Honoka dropped back into the chair she had been seated in before.

"Wow, so this is the girl you loved when you were with me?" Kuon shook his head sadly

"It's not like that Honoka. I met Kyoko when she was little, she doesn't even know it was me so please don't say anything. Over time, my image of Kyoko became to me what the ideal Japanese woman should be and I suppose I never really forgot her. Meeting up with her all these years later made me realise who she was and well...it all just kind of fell into place." Honoka nodded and looked at the sleeping Kyoko too.

"So why did you sign up to this silly show if you already knew that you loved her?" Kuon raised his eyes his lips pressed in a thin line

"I was tricked into it by the boss. I think its just another of his elaborate schemes to get me to admit it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that 'Wild Winter' title and actually read it before I signed." he said with with a touch of poison in his words. He was still royally pissed off at Lory and he would pay for his deception. Couldn't the stupid old koot see he only had eyes for Kyoko. "Why the hell would I want to spend six weeks fighting off women like Oka? She's was like a sex-starved teenager in heat?" Honoka chuckle evilly.

Kuon sighed deeply, running his fingers through his blond hair his green eyes sad.

"Well at least she likes you too. Always a bonus in these situations." Kuon's head shot up.

"What? She likes me too? How do you know?" he asked quickly and Honoka realised this had never occurred to the man before her.

"Because she told me so herself." she answered as if she hadn't noticed Kuon's new urgency on the topic.

Kuon was silent for a moment.

"Let me know if she wakes up again, OK? I need to go back to the mansion since I've got to be back for the evening meal. Are you sure you're OK staying with her? " Honoka nodded,

"I've already informed Makoto I will be leaving during the rose ceremony Kuon by my own choice so it's ok if I'm not there for everything. I would rather stay and watch Kyoko anyday than see those...what were they? Sex-starved teenagers in heat?" Kuon chuckled and nodded and Honoka smiled

"She's a wonderful girl. Kuon. I'll look after her." he nodded and left.

"And you're a lucky girl Kyoko-chan. In all the time I've known him I've never seen him look at any woman that way." she smiled at her own folly and sat back down to continue reading her book. She wished them both happiness they deserved it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear poor Kyoko, and yes i'm sorry guys buy Honoka will be leaving us :)**

**and to clear up confusion the girls can also step down voluntarily if they feel they have no connection with Kuon.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please as they make it so much easier for me to write :)**

Aw I like Honoka, she's pretty much like she was in the manga! At least there was less Oka but at least we know Chiyoko is on her way out. :)-**RD**


	5. Tama trouble

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**you guys are amazing :D**

**this chapters for ****Trinity1012**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When Kyoko returned the next afternoon it was to fake apologies and sickening displays of forced affection. Honoka saved her by saying she still wasn't fully recovered and needed to rest, she even asked if they would mind switching the cameras off in Kyoko's room until she felt fully recovered. Makoto instantly agreed. It seemed they were a little worried about whether Kyoko was going to make a formal complaint about the incident, but Kyoko reassured her when Makoto came to check in on her a few hours later she knew it was an accident so there was no harm done.

Due to said incident the twins team won by forfeit meaning they would be going on the first group date with Kuon the very next day, while Kyoko and her group would be going the day after. Honoka spent the rest of the day in Kyoko's room chatting with all the girls and telling stories about each other's jobs and in Honoka's case, Kuon.

"Oh I remember the first time I worked with him. It was when he had first started out as Ren and we were going a catalogue shot together. Let's just say the clothes left little to the imagination and someone's little man got a little over excited." the girls were all laughing when a knock sounded at the door. Chiori who was sitting closest to the door jumped up and opened it. Kuon stood there in a simple white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hey Chiori-chan, I came to see how Kyoko-chan is feeling?" Chiori smiled and backed away from the door allowing him in. Kuon smiled when he saw Kyoko laying in her bed. Honoka lay with her while Kanae and Hotaru sat on the bed next to them. Chiori skipped past him and sat on the bed next to Kyoko on the other side and patted the covers next to her.

"Well come sit down then." Kuon walked over and sat next to Chiori. It was Hotaru that started off first, it was only a small giggle but when Kyoko looked at her, it became a silent laugh as her body shook trying to contain the mirth. Kanae was trying not to look at her, but catching sight of her out of the corner of her eye she too started laughing. It was infectious, spreading rapidly until again, all the girls were almost crying with laughter and Kuon simply didn't know what to do. He just sat there smiling.

"OK, care to share the joke?" he asked finally when they all seemed to be getting control of themselves again. This time it was Honoka who burst out laughing at Kuon's words and again the women dissolved into laughter. Kyoko was trying really hard to control her laughter since the more she laughed the more her head hurt. As soon as Kuon saw Kyoko reach for her head he was up and next to the bed.

"Are you OK, Kyoko?" he asked voice full of concern and all the girls were instantly serious as Kyoko sat up a little in the bed and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just laughed a little too much and my headache's coming back." she admitted while Honoka checked her temperature. She felt a little warm, but that was more than likely because of the laughing.

"So why were you all so happy?" he asked and this time they all managed to control themselves for Kyoko's sake.

"Oh you know we were just having a girly chat. Men, shopping, the first time I worked with you." Kuon's face was a picture as Honoka let the last one slip in.

"Oh Honoka! You didn't" he half pleaded as he sat back down on the bed next to Chiori, his head in his hands, bright red with embarrassment. Kyoko instantly felt bad for laughing at Kuon's expense.

"Oh its not that bad Kuon, at least for your first job you didn't get deducted points when you had none to begin with, due to the fact that a man who hated your guts carried a suitcase." Kuon looked up at her, still red.

"Saying that though since that man was you, I suppose I can't complain. You really did hate me back then. I think you were trying every way possible to throw me back out of the LME doors again." Why did thinking of this suddenly make her depressed?

"Kyo.." he never got to complete his words though as she started again

"Or there was the time with Ruriko-san, you know the time I wasn't good enough, or maybe the time i was your manager for three days and you deducted points after you gave me a 100 point stamp by accident." she was on a roll. Suddenly all the things Kuon had done to upset here were rolling back into her mind and she didn't like it one bit. It was just the little things, like not telling her about the acting test during Dark Moon, the way he had been angry at her for being stalked by a crazed lunatic that had really truly and honestly scared her so badly she had wanted to curl up and die. Her head hurt, a dull throbbing ache and all she could see was the bad times. The way she had gone home and cried when he had told her, that her reasons for joining LME were wrong and unjust.

IT was Honoka who finally stopped her cavalcade of self hurt. A soft hand on her cheek and her bright eyes looking at Kyoko's eyes deeply as again she took the younger woman's temperature with her hand. She still felt a little warm, but with the torrent of emotions she was going through at this time she wasn't surprised.

"Kyoko, I think right now your concussion is talking. I think it's time you get some sleep and try and clear your head, OK?" Kyoko nodded and Honoka passed her a glass of water and the tablets she had been given to control the headaches. As soon as they knew she was comfortable again they all left, Kanae and Chiori saying they would check on her, while Honoka grabbed Kuon's arm and dragged him out into the gardens for a chat.

"That didn't sound very good in there. What does she mean you kicked her out of LME and since when did Tsuruga Ren hate anyone?" Kuon took a deep breath.

"I'll admit that at the start I did dislike her. I hated her motivation and her reasons for acting. The fact she wanted to work in the same industry I did just to get back at someone angered me so badly. Though I thought we had put all of this behind us? Why after so long did she bring everything up? Every single thing I have ever done wrong by her. God, I hate myself right now." Kuon muttered the last part more to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Honoka smiled.

"Don't worry she just wasn't feeling well. You could tell she had quite a headache back there and her pupils were moving erratically. The emotional tension, anxiety and tiredness are all just signs that she needs more rest. When you feel bad your mind just seems to focus on the bad things. I'm sure there were lots of good times, too." they walked in silence for a while just enjoying the day.

"Honoka, do you really have to leave?" Kuon asked after a while, she looked at him and smiled.

"Why Kuon, don't tell me you're falling for me again." she said with a wink as Kuon smiled. How could he explain his reason for wanting her to stay?

"Just keeping people around that will accept you like Kyoko isn't fair Kuon. No matter how you came to be the bachelor you are definitely that. So you need to give all the women a fair chance. I know you cannot back out of this now and I also understand your feelings for Kyoko are strong, but I would not like to sit and wait around for you to get to six weeks and then sit there and watch you ride off into the sunset when I could be out there finding my own Prince Charming." Kuon nodded. He knew he was being selfish but so far out of all the women he had really spoken to they just weren't... well they weren't Kyoko.

"I'm worried what some of these people may be capable of." Honoka nodded. She had also thought about this, like today with the beach race if they hadn't started off away from the main pack would they too have been dragged down like the others with pure jealousy? But then she remembered the flip flop incident the day before with Oka.

"I don't think you need to worry too much Kuon. I don't think Kanae and Chiori will allow any mishaps with Kyoko. They're a pretty tight team, what with sharing the pink curse and all." she had smiled when they had told her about their shared misfortune. After Kanae had told her the reasons, maybe Kyoko's fear of a certain man was justified, but she was happy she had at least begun admitting feelings for him now even if it had taken two years to get there.

* * *

The first dates were all to be the same, bowling with Kuon first followed by dinner with all five of them before returning home for another evening meal with all the contestants. That night after the twins came back they along with the three musically talented women were gushing over how Kuon used the heaviest ball to bowl with and the fact he was really a very good bowler. Though he was courteous and helped them all with their technique Hana, Ruri and Harumi laughed, saying that it was just their way of getting a chance to grope Kuon in all the right places and from the way Kuon turned red and the way the twins eyes sparkled Kyoko had no doubt it was true.

The next morning bright and early Kyoko was awake. None of the others were up yet so she decided to take her shower first meaning Kanae and Hotaru would be able to get ready quicker. Looking through the clothes Jelly had left her she smiled. Jelly had out all the outfits for her complete with jewelry and accessories. If they were going bowling Kyoko decided she would go for the more comfortable, casual look.

Pulling out the skin-tight blue jeans, cream halter-neck top with the red leather bomber jacket Kyouko felt satisfied she would look ok and still be able to attempt to bowl. She was a little nervous if she was honest with herself, having never bowled before. Pulling on the red pumps she styled her hair as she had done so many times for Natsu, the style looked good with her slightly longer hair. Applying a little natural looking makeup, she decided she was ready for anything and as she was unlikely to last into the next week she was going to enjoy herself. When she entered the bedroom again from the changing room, Chiori was still sleeping while she could hear the showers running in the bathroom. With the two showers both Kanae and Hotaru were able to have theirs at the same time. Kyoko was pretty glad she had woken up early though she didn't fancy going down to the breakfast table alone she thought maybe a quick walk would help clear her mind.

Stepping out of the room and closing the door quietly she strode down the corridor, she was just about to turn and head off downstairs when she heard a slight whimpering. Looking around, she noticed the little dog Oka was normally carrying around cowering by a doorway, walking a little along the hallway towards it she wondered why it had been put outside the door? As she turned to walk away she heard the tiny feet following her and when she turned the little dog indeed was behind her. Oh well, she decided as long as she gave the dog back to Oka before the date. Kyoko walked down the staircase the dog following in a little body warmer, Kyoko had never understood the concept of putting clothing on dogs or what purpose it would serve. There were certain breeds that in colder climates would need layers to keep warm like the Chinese crested dog, but they were a hairless breed and this looked to be more like a Pekingese and he surely had enough fur to keep him warm in the warm climate at the moment. She felt rather sorry for it.

Kyoko enjoyed her turn around the garden with her little silent companion as soon as they had exited the property, the small dog had done its business, which made Kyoko wonder if that had been the reason for the poor creatures whimpering and insistence at following Kyoko. If there was one thing Kyoko didn't like it was irresponsible owners and judging by Oka you could hardly get more self centered. When Kyoko finally arrived back at breakfast it was to a weeping Oka. Kuon looked quite uncomfortable trying to comfort her as she cried on his arm. The sound of the tinkling collar on the dog seemed to snap her out of it though as she rounded on Kyoko.

"So you stole her! You stole my little Tama!" Kyoko was taken aback as Oka stormed over to her, grabbing a glass of orange juice as she approached before flinging it over Kyoko's clothes. The room was deathly silent as Kyoko sputtered,

"I've not touched any jewel of yours." she leaned back as Oka leaned into her,

"Then why is she with you? Why was she not in my room this morning?" Mimori who was walking in at that moment scowled at Oka.

"In the future Oka, if you're going to keep that damn beast in the room at least let it out. Stupid thing woke me up at five in the morning wanting to go outside." Oka looked at Kyoko then back at Mimori.

"You put Tama outside?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"Honestly, it's not like you were bothering to all swaddled up with your night mask and earplugs now was it?" Kuon suspecting a fight had already rushed over. Kyoko was looking at her juice covered clothes as Oka stormed forwards picking up Tama and storming away without so much as an apology for her part.

Kyoko sighed resigning herself to go and change again.

"It's a shame you need to go and change now. You look very lovely, Kyoko-chan." Kuon said. He didn't want to try and help the woman too much, still feeling the sting of her words from two days before.

"Erm thank you." she said as she turned and fled the dining room. Kuon went back to his breakfast, securely fixing the beautiful sight that was Kyoko into his head as the others would soon be joining him at the table. At least he was getting to go out with Kyoko today. Honoka, Kanae and the other girl Hotaru seemed pleasant and the Love Me ladies seemed to have taken a liking to her so he expected she would be nice too. As for the last member of their group, Chiyoko, Kuon had already decided she would be one of the first ten girls to be leaving. No one hurt Kyoko, especially on purpose he reasoned. Unlike Oka he could lose Chiyoko without fear of problems in the future, but Oka, she was going to be a big problem. Kyoko and most of the actresses for that matter worked with all agencies for various projects and made films and dramas among other things they were funding or sponsoring.

Kuon couldn't afford to upset Oka. Not yet anyway, and secretly he wondered if there was a way to get her to simply leave herself. He never knew at that exact moment as Kyoko told her roommates what had happened with Oka and Tama that morning that Chiori was thinking the exact same thing, but unlike Kuon she would be acting on it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry for the shorter chapter but its late and i'm tired :)**

**next chapter will be the group date bowling and**

**the first rose ceremony :) so look forward to it :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

I felt so embarrassed for Kuon in the beginning and then bad for Kyoko at the end. Then annoyed with Oka as usual. I've gone through quite a few emotions here. Nicely done! -**RD**


	6. The date and roses

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Only missing for one day and I got a PM asking if I was OK XD**

**Do you guys love me that much? Hehe**

**To answer the question I was at a friends birthday**

**then looking after drunken men.**

**(never fun, though at least with all the blackmail I collected**

**I have a full packing and moving team for when I move house XD)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Erm, thank you." she said as she turned and fled the dining room. Kuon went back to his breakfast, securely fixing the beautiful sight that was Kyoko into his head as the others would soon be joining him at the table. At least he was getting to go out with Kyoko today. Honoka, Kanae and the other girl Hotaru seemed pleasant and the Love Me ladies seemed to have taken a liking to her so he expected she would be nice too. As for the last member of their group, Chiyoko, Kuon had already decided she would be one of the first ten girls to be leaving. No one hurt Kyoko, especially on purpose he reasoned. Unlike Oka he could lose Chiyoko without fear of problems in the future, but Oka, she was going to be a big problem. Kyoko and most of the actresses for that matter worked with all agencies for various projects and made films and dramas among other things they were funding or sponsoring.

Kuon couldn't afford to upset Oka. Not yet anyway, and secretly he wondered if there was a way to get her to simply leave herself. He never knew at that exact moment as Kyoko told her roommates what had happened with Oka and Tama that morning that Chiori was thinking the exact same thing, but unlike Kuon she would be acting on it.

"Well let's get you cleaned up and sorted out." Kanae said, pulling Kyoko into the changing room and skimming through the clothes Jelly had set out for her. Kyoko could have told her already there was nothing really their suitable for bowling, but she let Kanae look. Honoka, who had watched Chiori's face during Kyoko's narration, watched the younger girl now with a thoughtful look in her eyes that slowly grew brighter, a small smile creasing her lips.

"So what's the plan then for Oka?" Honoka spoke quietly and very slowly, making sure Chiori knew her intentions with her eyes. The smile that graced Chiori's face was calculating and then acceptant. Accomplices were always useful and Chiori had the perfect one sitting right before her.

"Oh don't worry I have a few ideas up my sleeve, there are always all kinds of accidents." Honoka shivered. The look in Chiori's eyes was frightening, but at the same time the shiver had not been from fear but a thrill. Whatever this girl was planning Honoka was glad she was going to be part of it and in her opinion, on the winning side.

***Knock Knock***

Chiori jumped up, opening the door to a flustered Jelly.

"Well it seems we have a wardrobe emergency. Now you girls run on down to breakfast and leave Kyoko-chan to me. Kanae can you or Chiori grab her something so she can eat on the move please? And don't worry sweetie, we will make that Oka rue the day she messes with one of my girls." Jelly had said all this in one breath while rushing into the changing room under an armful of clothes and her magic box as she liked to call it. None of the girls complained they all just nodded. The tiny woman was not one to be messed with and they all knew it only too well. Exiting the room as a group, Jelly turned to Kyoko.

"Now let's make you beautiful." Her eyes sparkled. Jelly loved working with Kyoko. She was a blank canvas with which Jelly could create a masterpiece.

* * *

"Well really how rude do some people have to be making us and Kuon wait like this?" Kanae was about to retort, but Honoka just glared at the woman and instantly she was silent. Kuon who had approached them unknowing was the one to defend Kyoko.

"I do believe Watanbe-san that Kyoko-chan did not ask for her outfit to be ruined this morning at breakfast, so allowances on everyone's part should be made." Honoka smiled at Kuon and his obvious use of Kyoko's given name and Chiyoko's family name, knowing it would not be lost on the woman and Honoka intended to make it pretty clear. Standing from the chair she had been sitting in she approached Kuon.

"Good morning, Kuon-san. I hope you slept well." Placing her hand on his arm she kissed both his cheeks, a very French greeting, he smiled at her happily returning the gesture.

"I did. Thank you Honoka-san I hope you also slept pleasantly." she nodded and smiled. Kanae caught on to her little scheme and she too approached Kuon, dragging Hotaru along with her.

"Good morning, Kuon-sama." she gave a slight bow as was customary with Hotaru mimicking her words and actions as Kuon bowed to both of the women and smiled at them.

"Good morning Kanae-san, Hotaru-san." if Honoka had been a cat she would have been purring with delight at that moment at the look on Chiyoko's face. She would have been standing erect, her fur on end. A noise on the staircase they were standing before caught their attention. All eyes moved up to see the figure approaching and Kuon's heart did multiple somersaults. If Kuon had thought Kyoko looked beautiful earlier, now she looked totally mesmerising.

Kyoko slowly walked down the stairs. The two-piece top she wore had the inner black cotton top and a plain and simple black halter-neck top whilst the outer layer was a soft lacy piece that she wore off-shoulder. It showed her pearly skin in ways that made Kuon want to beg to see more yet still remained modest at the same time. Her jeans were the ripped and ragged style yet still clinging to her curves in all the right places. Faded blue chunky bangles adorned her wrist while the Queen of Rosa gave her neck a delicate grace and her hair was slightly curled with soft yet smoky makeup as well as a pair of medium sized star earrings. As she reached the bottom of the stairs to the stunned Kuon he noticed she seemed a little taller than usual. Looking down, he saw she wore a set of open-toed, thick cream wedges.

No girl had or could ever affect Kuon like this girl did. Just from walking down the stairs in those clothes he was fighting himself not to pick her up and race back upstairs with her to his own private room and tell all the other girls and crews to piss off before locking them away together and ravishing her body over and over again. The first rose ceremony hadn't even taken place but he had already chosen his wife to be. The only thing holding him back right now was the fact that he thought this would scare Kyoko away forever. God, she looked so sexy.

"Sorry I'm late." she said in her soft melodic voice that made Kuon's trousers seem tighter. For her part, Kyoko was trying not to stare at Kuon. Wow! He looked really good! Not that he didn't always but for some reason today he looked extra amazing Kyoko decide. The thin grey jumper he wore clung to his body like a second skin, showing off every line of his sculpted chest, his dark blue jeans held up by a thick black canvas belt, were fitted but not restricting. He wore a chunky style watch on one wrist, and a pair of comfortable looking black loafers, then Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she noticed what he was wearing around his neck. It was a necklace she herself had bought him. She had seen him looking at it one day when they were playing the Heel siblings. The black claw-like spike wrapped and held in what appeared to be a titanium griffin suited him perfectly and it completed the outfit wonderfully. He noticed her eyes on her gift and he smiled. If only she knew that he wore it pretty much all of the time now. Even when he was unable to wear it at work, it would be the first thing he put on when returning home.

"Not to worry, Kyoko-san." Kuon said smiling at her. He could hardly choke out the words, his mouth felt dry and his tongue swollen. He needed to turn away from her, he knew this but still it was almost too much for him to turn to the other girls. Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, something that was so un-Kuon like was all he allowed himself.

"Are we ready to go then?" He asked smiling as three of the girls smiled with knowing looks on their faces as they accepted Kuon's words. Kyoko waited a moment for Chiyoko to take Kuon by the arm, chattering away to him before falling into step beside the other three girls.

"You should have done that Kyoko." Honoka said speaking softly so Kuon would not overhear.

"Done what?" Kyoko asked confused and Kanae and Hotaru smiled knowing exactly what Honoka was referring to.

"You should have taken Kuon's arm, Kyoko-chan." Hotaru offered the answer. Kyoko's face was crimson as she looked away stuttering something about not being that type of girl and that Kuon should be offering the more experienced ladies his arm and not the likes of her.

"Oh so is that a nice way of calling us old then?" Honoka asked with what Kanae could see was a fake offended look as Kyoko startled, afraid she had upset her new friends. It was only the fact Kyoko appeared close to tears that made Honoka drop the act and laugh.

"I was only teasing, Kyoko-chan. You have been brought up in a very proper manner I see. You were taught to always respect your elders no matter if they are only days or even hours older than yourself." Kyoko nodded, glad Honoka wasn't really angry with her. After this morning with Oka she really wasn't feeling very good about the whole game as it was.

Kyoko soon forgot her own melancholy. The bowling alley had not been a long journey, and in that time Kuon spoke with all of them in the back of the limo they were travelling in. They had been told it was a good time to ask any questions they may have for him and him for them (whilst remembering they were being recorded.) Kyoko spoke when spoken to, otherwise she was happy just to listen to the others chat. Chiyoko and Honoka were holding up most of the conversation, though Kanae and Hotaru where not abashed to speak either. Every now and then, Kyoko kept feeling eyes upon her as she spoke with Kanae who she was sitting next to. When she looked up no one was watching.

Chiyoko had spotted Kuon's secretive glances very early on and had taken measures to watch his eyes by sitting opposite him. He was definitely watching the tall, black-haired woman carefully she decided from the angle of his eyes. Then iT struck her. No wonder he was so forgiving of the amber-haired female. Chiyoko hadn't even bother learning her name. The small one she had hit accidentally on purpose at the volleyball match. It appeared she was good friends with the raven haired beauty Kotonami Kanae. Chiyoko smiled as if smiling at Kuon, but truly the real reason she smiled was her focus today would be upon her biggest competition Kanae.

They had exchanged their shoes for the bowling shoes and Kuon had even smiled when they had to get a pair of child's shoes for Kyoko since her feet were so small. The bowling complex was entirely theirs for a few hours and they wasted no time in getting set up. Kyoko was embarrassed to admit she had never been bowling before, but one look at Kyoko's face and Kanae knew.

"You've never bowled before have you?" Kanae asked as she chose a ball to her liking in weight.

"You know I never got to do things like this Moko-san. I never had friends to go with and when I worked for the Fuwa's that's exactly what I did. I worked." Kanae nodded then smiled at Kyoko.

"Oh don't worry Kyoko, I know the perfect way for you to learn." she walked off a little way and Kyoko wondered what she had meant by that, but when she saw Kanae place a hand on Kuon's shoulder and speak with him Kyoko's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Chiyoko saw this interaction in a very different way, the hand on Kuon's shoulder and the way she leant in just a little bit to speak into Kuon's ear. The way Kuon chuckled and nodded, his eyes sparkling, this girl was good, and that meant she needed to be taken care of permanently.

Kuon approached Kyoko carefully while she looked like a frightened horse ready to bolt at the slightest sign of danger, her muscles tense and bunched as she watched the predator approach.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-chan? Kanae-san says you have never bowled before." she nodded, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yes, when I was younger I never went anywhere like this. You know what my school days were like Kuon-san." Kuon nodded, he did know what her childhood was like, more so than she knew herself. Would he ever be able to tell her he was Corn? No matter how many times he had wanted to, no matter how many times he tried he could not bring himself to tell her that last little piece of himself.

"Well that is nothing to feel bad about Kyoko-chan. It's not a difficult game to learn. Though I will admit it takes practice to be good." Kyoko listened as he explained about the different ball sizes and weights, then he showed her how to hold the ball, and like she always did Kuon loved the undivided attention she gave him, eating every word into that amazing mind of hers and already Kuon was wondering if she wouldn't be beating him at his own game by the end of the session. He was really enjoying their time together when Chiyoko had to go and spoil it. Walking over and standing in such a way that she was blocking Kyoko out of the conversation she asked Kuon to help her find a ball she could play with. When Kuon was about to say he would finish helping Kyoko first the younger girl just smiled saying she thought she would be OK now with his teachings and it was time to put his theory into practice.

25 minutes later when he had finally satisfied Chiyoko with the ball he had chosen, he watched in awe as Kyoko bowled three strikes in a row with Kanae and Honoka looking on impressed, cheering for the young girl who looked thoroughly proud and excited. In that moment he didn't care any more if he had to mollify Chiyoko for a few hours since she would soon be gone from the competition and Kyoko was having fun. This was all that mattered to him, her happiness.

As with everything Kyoko had taken to bowling like a duck to water, using her superior intellect Kuon even heard her telling Honoka how she was using maths to figure out where to aim the ball for the best results. Trust Kyoko to think like that he thought as he laughed and bowled with them all. Kanae was good, she was very good Kuon realised because for the three rounds he was fighting with her for dominance of the game.

"Where did you learn to bowl so well, Kanae-san?" he asked as for the second time that day when she beat him on the last throw, getting a strike where he had left three pins standing.

"My brother worked in a bowling alley for a time so we would go over and play after hours. The manager let us as long as we helped tidy up at the end of the night, we were basically his free cleaning staff paid in bowling games. Kuon laughed and Kyoko and Honoka smiled though Chiyoko felt kind of disturbed by the idea of having to clean the alley to be able to play. When they had finally had enough of bowling they walked over to the fast food area and Kuon asked what they would all like to eat. Chiyoko was disgusted as Kyoko, Kanae and Honoka all said they didn't mind and each ordered a burger meal (Kanae promising she would be going running that evening to burn off the calories). Chiyoko chose the salad meal option though while the others all dug into their meals she was left completely unsatisfied with this type of lunch. She had expected they would at least go to a nice restaurant or something!

Her displeasure only grew as Kanae, who was actually trying to tease Kuon subtly about Kyoko, seemed in Chiyoko's eyes to be flirting with him while Honoka, Hotaru and Kyoko chatted animatedly about dishes they all enjoyed cooking. Chiyoko felt like an outsider and this was something she could not accept. Standing for what she said was a drink refill, she swayed her hips as she walked away, knowing men could never refuse her strut when she turned it on, hoping to gain some of the attention back on herself. She was disgusted when she turned to not only see Kuon not looking at her, but to her fury he was blushing in the cutest way to something Kanae had just said which she was laughing at. (Kanae had actually been telling him to try not to stare at Kyoko's bum so much in those tight jeans of hers!) it was the final straw for Chiyoko. Strutting back over she tripped in slow motion over an imaginary object propelling her now refilled diet coke all over the back of Kanae and in her hair. To say Kanae was furious would have been the understatement of the century. When she turned her burning eyes on Chiyoko she knew instantly she had met her match.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried and even before Kanae would have had time to rise to attack the smirking little chit, Kyoko had grabbed Kanae, dragging her along behind her with Hotaru in tow to sort out her hair and clothes as best they could. The atmosphere round the table was now static and Chiyoko decided if either of these two had been able to use the feeling in that room at that very moment she would have been dead instantly. Bolts of lightning were shooting from the eyes of the two people now staring at her.

Once the three girls returned with the slightly mollified Kanae, Kuon announced the date was over as he wished to allow Kanae to get back to the mansion and get comfortable. At that moment the bossy Chiyoko who had always thought herself above all the girls she had ever encountered decided she was no match for Kanae, who still scowled at her in such a way the hair over Chiyoko's entire body was standing on end. She was definitely no match for the young LME beauty.

* * *

The rest of the show week went smoothly the days spent talking and chatting between the contestants, evening meals with Kuon, and other fun and relaxing pastimes such as swimming or free use of the sauna. Kyoko even found herself at the gym a lot more than she would have done normally with Kanae, Chiori, Hotaru and Honoka and even though she would never admit it, Kanae loved spending so much time with Kyoko. For Chiori and her two new friends it was the first time she had relaxed with people like this in a very long time.

As the show week slowly rolled around to the Thursday 17th January, Kyoko woke up that morning more than a little apprehensive.

_Today is the day_ she thought to herself as she without any real motivation pulled herself out of bed and into some day clothes.

She would be going home today, she had already decided this was definitely the case so even though she had enjoyed her time here so much and made so many new friends, she felt sad that this was to be her last day and in the back of her mind, in the place where she kept all of those wonderful thoughts and emotions about Kuon she filed away her disappointment that he would never feel the same way in which she did. Secretly, or so she thought, Kyoko tidied all of her things so they would be ready by lunchtime to be put in her suitcase and she would be gone. Yet there was one person who saw. Lory watching his personal camera watched his odd Love Me number one girl and as always for her lack of confidence in herself Lory felt a stab of pain. Why could she not see what he saw? What Kuon saw and every other person who had ever had the fortune of working or even just speaking with this young woman?

She was one in a million and Lory was never going to let himself or his godson for that matter let her go!

It was after a light lunch, that they were summoned to the entrance hall where they had first met Kuon. He stood just at the bottom of the stairs smiling at them all, as the cameras scanned the waiting women and the bachelor himself.

"This has been an amazing week for me." Kuon said with a smile that Kyoko realised didn't reach his eyes.

"I've made new friends and in other cases strengthened old friendships which I already treasured. If I had my own way I would never have to let any of you go. Yet sadly, as this is part of the show it is something I must do. Now before we start our rose ceremony we will allow those who wish to make peace and leave us do so with good graces." Kuon stepped back and Kyoko withheld a gasp as Honoka and Yumi Hana both stepped forward. Honoka spoke first.

"Kuon-san, we have been friends now for a very long time. We even tried at being more, but this never felt right to either of us. So even though I have enjoyed my week here and made many new friends (gesturing to Kyoko and her roommates) I will not stay here and impede on another woman's chance at happiness." with a formal bow Honoka walked across the room to stand beside Makoto with a smile on her face. Kyoko felt close to tears.

"Kuon, In the same way Honoka-san so bravely put it, my friendship with you for all of our time together with RMandy will always be a very important part of my life, but we were never meant to and will never be anything more than that." she too bowed and went to stand beside Honoka who with one arm hugged the model she also knew.

When no more girls stepped forwards, Kuon smiled.

"Now then ladies we will begin." picking up two roses Kuon strode forwards with purpose and grace. The girls who received one of the 15 roses would be staying for the coming week those without would not be so lucky. The first rose he handed too Momose Itsumi, she smiled at Kuon and he kissed her cheek. The second rose he handed to Itsumi's friend Oohara Airi who in Kyoko's eyes looked like she was about to faint, but accepted the rose with shaking hands and Itsumi steadied her when she stumbled after Kuon's kiss, giggling slightly.

The ceremony seemed to be moving at a snail's pace to Kyoko as Kuon slowly handed out each of the roses to the women he wished to stay with him for the next week. As they started to dwindle Kyoko who had already resigned herself to the fact she would be leaving this week congratulated all of her three roommates as they received their roses and smiled politely at Kuon. It was finally down to the last rose. Kuon looked down at the rose on the table before him and slowly picking up this final rose he stroked the petals gently for he had no need to think who this rose was for. For all the time he stood there gazing at it he had known who this rose belonged too from the beginning. It was slightly larger than the other roses and the petals so ruby red they sparkled almost. Whereas people might have thought he was trying to decide who the final rose was for, truthfully he was working up his courage to offer it to the girl he loved so deeply, afraid she would reject the rose entirely. Saying that when he had asked all those who wished to leave to step forwards he had for a moment been terrified she would step forward after the treatment she had received from the competition.

Kyoko looked at the women standing around her. She knew them all by name now and she wondered who Kuon would pick. He seemed to be contemplating it for a moment when before he had been so sure.

Matsunai Ruriko stood at the far end of her. Kyoko knew that her and Ren had never had what you would call a friendly relationship, although they had worked together on previous films like Ring Doh which she had almost taken out from under the girls nose, Ren and she supposed Kuon had been unhappy by her unprofessional manner to begin with, making her unsuitable.

Makino Honami stood near her, though Kyoko wasn't too surprised by this, Honami herself had said her and Kuon just didn't have the spark, having to explain what she meant to Kyoko who had been dumbfounded by the girls instant knowledge that her and Kuon were not a good match, settling in the end to tell Kyoko that she just knew it was not meant to be between them which Kyoko accepted even if she didn't truly understand.

Yoshido Aiko was next in line, Kyoko never knew quite what to make of this woman. They had enjoyed some wonderful chats about cooking and even shared recipes when one evening Kanae had made Kyoko show off her vegetable peeling at the dinner table. This had awarded her some funny looks and some of amazement as she created a rose for Aiko (which happily looked more like a rose than a cabbage this time Kanae had said). Still Aiko unnerved Kyoko at times, she was very hyperactive and bolshy to the point Kyoko would feel slightly threatened by her. After watching her throw herself on Kuon on occasion she thought he too found her over the top, overactive personality difficult to handle.

Ito Kimiko was there too, she had been the oldest contestant and from something Honoka had said it seems that maybe she had not been as nice about Kuon's true identity as she could have been and for this she would have lost Kyoko's vote any day.

Reika Suzumi was next and Kyoko wondered if it would perhaps be her that Kuon would pick, although the way she looked at her nails in a bored way or the way she would glance at the clock made Kyoko wonder why she hadn't been one of the girls to just ask to leave if this was how interested she was?

Now Nariko Harumi wasn't a surprise from what Kuon had accidentally let slip. While chatting at the bowling alley it seemed this singer had a bit of a reputation of never being with the same guy two nights running. Kyoko had blushed profusely, saying the ball she was using had probably had smaller amounts of fingers in it than she had. Kuon had enjoyed Kyoko's squirming smile as he let slip his old style of humour though he would be careful not to show that again he had decided.

Matsumoto Kaori was also in the line-up to be dropped. Kyoko was not keen on this young actress, and both Kanae and Chiori had both agreed without a doubt the moment they set eyes on her she was the type of actress that got by on her looks alone. Kyoko was more willing to give the girl a chance, but she too soon found the girl to be very egotistical and also very childish. Kuon was anything but a man that would want a woman to coddle like a child. He was old enough and amazingly handsome enough to want children of his own to wow the world with Kyoko thought to herself imagining Baby Kuon's with their blond hair and stunning green eyes. In her dreams though she would never admit it, sometimes they would have golden eyes and call her mommy.

There was only Watanbe Chiyoko and herself left in the lineup. She wondered if maybe Chiyoko would get the final rose. Although if she did Kyoko knew it would break her heart. It wasn't the fact she had knocked her out, but the fact she seemed to take every opportunity given to try and make Kanae's life hell. The drink had been just the first in a line of snide comments about being poor to small accidents surrounding Kanae, and truthfully Kyoko despised her for such underhanded tactics like tripping the others during the beach race. They were all below her and Kyoko, even though she knew she was not good enough for Kuon, the woman next to her was definitely not.

Time seemed to be standing still as Kuon picked up that final rose, touching the petals lightly with a finger. Kyoko thought he must still be deciding, but when he turned Kyoko couldn't watch, her eyes fell to the floor before her, he had been heading for Chiyoko. Her worst nightmares had been realised as the rose would be handed over to the woman who deserved this amazing man the least. A sweet smell and the blood red petals of a beautiful rose came into her view.

"Kyoko-chan, this rose is for you." Kuon held the rose out to the woman he loved and he was proud of himself for the fact his hand didn't shake or tremble. It had hurt his soul to see Kyoko unable to look at him as he had walked over to her, it had hurt him deeply that maybe she thought she had been his last resort. He hadn't thought of how it would look to receive the last rose, and he instantly decided she would be the first to receive a rose in the next ceremony. The moment her eyes met his, his heart melted as it did every time. She looked at him then to the rose and back to him again before uttering.

"Are you sure?" Kuon couldn't help it, he laughed and his face broke into the most beautiful smile. Women watching the TV gasped and swooned never seeing a smile quite this radiant and bright. If only they had known that this was the smile he reserved only for this special girl before him, if only she knew that.

"Kyoko I am deadly sure this rose belongs to you." With a trembling hand she took the rose to the sound of light applause which was instantly broken by wailing as Matsumoto Kaori stormed forward, tearing the rose from Kyoko's hands she broke off the petals before dropping it to the floor and stamping on it in a full-blown tantrum. Kyoko took a step back and was surprised when Chiyoko pulled her away as Kaori started flailing her arms around screaming at Kuon.

"**All because I'm not as famous as these other trollops! That's all you care about really, isn't it Kuon Hizuri! As long as they can match up to your name shining up there in lights you will take any two bit actress who will bed you." **Kuon and everyone around him was shocked by this sudden outburst as the new talent actress continued ranting calling the other contestants so many different variations of prostitute that Kyoko who was friends with over half of the women present bristled.

*** SLAP * **

Kyoko's hand connected solidly with the young girls cheek, as she stood before her. Even though they were around the same height, in the eyes of Kaori, Kyoko was like a giant, her aura blazing around her as she looked down upon the girl who dared call her friends loose women.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she hissed as the young girl cowered before her wrath.

"Kuon does not and never will deny anyone his friendship, whether they be new talent or even stage-hands, script writers or even the lunch ladies who bring the bentos at lunchtime. Never once have I seen Kuon place himself above any who if what you say to be true would be below him. Take a look at your pathetic behaviour now if you are wondering why he chose not to advance you to the next round. Do not blame the rights of hard working women who deserve where they have made it to through hard work." With that Kyoko spun on her heels and disappeared up the stairs. Kuon looked at the young woman and turned away from her, talking to the other women he had dropped he did his duty, kissing each of them on the cheek before speaking with each of them. Kaori was escorted away by a furious manager.

* * *

Kuon looked down at the scattered rose petals on the floor, the rose stem tossed morosely with them and sighed deeply. The rose ceremony had been a disaster. Makoto had already left to speak to the producers for damage control and even though Kuon had tried to tell her it had not been Kyoko's fault Makoto had already told him for her show of violence on a live show, she may have to be dropped from the show entirely. Kuon sighed deeply again collecting up the destroyed rose he deposited the remains in the bin. Lory watched Kuon looking dejectedly at the broken rose now in the bin and wondered what Kuon would do now? He had been horrified himself when Kyoko had slapped the hysterical girl, but in the same breath proud as she had done it not for herself but the reputations of all the women.

He watched as Kuon suddenly tensed, while Lory chuckled to himself wondering if this was one of those eureka moments as Kuon suddenly started rushing out of the mansion doors and out through the gardens. Lory tracked him with the cameras following his every move and smiling when he could see Kuon's destination. The rose garden. He watched Kuon enter the small secluded garden, he didn't rush himself as Lory watched Kuon stop at each bush smelling and feeling for the perfect rose. They may not have been the same blood red roses the ceremony normally required and they were not long stemmed roses either. Some were cluster roses or look- alikes, even ones that had been bred for use in the garden itself. Still Kuon looked at them all and took in the sweet scents. Lory prided himself on knowledge of roses, of course being the flower of love he would know them all.

So when Lory saw Kuon stop and smile broadly he almost cheered at the rose he saw Kuon cut with the small pruning shears that he had picked up at the rose garden gate. Lory quickly popped up an internet search engine to check seeing his hunch was correct and smiled at what the information told him.

_Double Delight_

_One of the most distinctive hybrid tea roses, 'Double Delight' bears creamy white flowers with rich, cherry-red edges that deepen as the flower ages, as well as a knock-your-socks-off fragrance. It's one of the most dramatic and dependable roses in the garden._

He wondered if Kuon knew how much the rose he had chosen suited Kyoko. More than just beauty and the sweet scent, but the way she also matured as she grew older, her own knock-your-socks-off personality, and the fact she was certainly the most dramatic for her sudden emotional turns yet the most dependable girl any man could wish for. He watched Kuon smile at his prize. Replacing the pruning shears, he shut the gate behind him making his way back to the mansion, his treasure in hand.

Lory watched later as at the table before all of the other women Kuon presented Kyoko with as he said not the best substitute, but he hoped she would accept it anyway. The love that shone in Kyoko's eyes at that moment had proven all of Lory's ideals, planning and hard work to be correct. His Love Me number one was in love.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well I'm not 100% sure but I think this may be**

**the longest chapter I've written so far :)**

**I remember someone saying they hated the real TV show,**

**hehe well would you like to know my secret?**

**I've never actually watched the TV show!**

**we have things like it in England, but I would rather read**

**than watch TV so I simply don't watch it.**

**all of my work on this fic comes from research,**

**other fanfiction that has used variations of this idea,**

**and people who can actually sit down and watch these programs.**

**(I tried to force myself to watch one episode, sadly I failed 5 **

**minutes in wanting to toss all of the contestants -_-) **

**so next time we will find out our dates for this week and also our weekly**

**challenges so stay tuned :) **

**Want to put pictures to descriptions?**

**4 new pictures for this story on my profile :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

"In her dreams though she would never admit it, sometimes they would have golden eyes and call her mommy." One of the many of my favorite lines from this chapter. In an effort not to make this even longer, I'll only say that this was fun to read! Job well done, Neh!- **RD**


	7. Waiting for the Decision

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**We'll I really wanted to update any of my stories sooner,**

**but something went wrong and my laptop said goodbye and goodnight**

**(little bugger)**

**most things in my life seem to be falling apart at the moment sadly,**

**at times i think it's only writing that keeps me sane.**

**then why I was gone my dear friend faith decided to change my name to cheer me up :/**

**What the earth is a Fluffydoodle?**

**Oh well onwards...**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory watched later when at the table before all of the other women, Kuon presented Kyoko with as he said not the best substitute, but he hoped she would accept it anyway. The love that shone in Kyoko's eyes at that moment had proven all of Lory's ideals, planning and hard work to be correct. His Love Me number one was in love. Lory's aid watched him as he watched the show he himself had created.

"Sir will you be needing action taken against the possible removal of Mogami-san?" he asked the grinning man, Lory just shook his head.

"No need Sebastian." he said using Kyoko's nickname for the man. Lory watched as the slight blush rose to his cheeks. Kyoko had worked her way into more than just Ren's and his own heart, she touched everyone with her own special ways. And 'Sebastian' was no exception.

* * *

"If this goes ahead I'm boycotting!" Kanae stated, slamming the paper down on the breakfast table. The other 13 girls at the table flinched slightly in the wake of Kanae's rage as Kyoko calmly ate beside her.

"It's fine, Moko-san." Kyoko stated simply, more than one girl looked down at her food, feeling regret for the girl who had just been sticking up for them.

"Well I think it is reasonable! She knew it was a live cast show and she slapped her. What does she expect?" Kyoko didn't even bother looking up. She knew Oka's voice by now, though she did note that Chiori and Kanae both stiffened. If she had looked around she would have seen more than half of the girls did, though the voice that rang out wasn't one she expected.

"We'll see. Just because you actually live up to what Matsumoto-san was saying doesn't mean we all do. I myself am grateful for Mogami-san's action's. No one else was stepping forward to defend our virtues, so it's nice to see someone who will stand up for what she believes in, even in the light of the adversity it would throw upon her. Thank you Mogami-san." Kyoko looked up at Koemi Maemi who smiled at her warmly, and in spite of the horrible articles that had been printed against her, she couldn't help but smile at the actress who was standing up for her.

"Thank you for your kind words." Kyoko replied with a slight bow which Maemi returned in kind as they both went back to their breakfast. No one else at the table spoke. It was as if a bell had been rung and this fight was ended before it began. All the girls asides from Oka felt the same way Maemi did, though most of them would never speak the words out loud. Oka seemed to at least have a few braincells as she realised this was a fight she could not win. So when Kuon entered the dining room to the friendly chatter and conversations between the contestants, he was shocked by the calm, friendly greetings he received. Yet as he took a seat next to Chiori, her obvious anger and outrage as she pushed the newspaper towards him made his heart race. What he read on the front page made it stop entirely.

**Should she stay or should she go?**

**Mogami Kyoko to be kicked from the new reality TV show The Bachelor.**

He couldn't read any further as he watched Kyoko smiling and happily chatting to Kanae who looked annoyed, yet was smiling for Kyoko's sake and Hotaru who also seemed on edge.

"I won't let it happen." Chiori startled him out of his reverie as Maemi sitting opposite Kuon nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't be right for her to be kicked for standing up to an emotionally delayed teenager." Kuon smiled at the young actress. He had worked with her once on a three part drama miniseries finding her very friendly and professional. He liked the fact she was willing to stand up for what was right in this situation. A bell suddenly rang, and Makoto entered the dining hall. This had been the reason Kuon had been so late, he had been meeting with the producers as to this week's challenge and date.

"Well my lovelies, congratulations to you all for making it into the second week! This is the week the challenges really begin so I hope you're all ready for some hard work." Makoto smiled at them all and Kuon saw a few of the women blanch but most nodded and seemed happy enough.

"Now Kuon will reveal this week's date which will be a group date and the challenge will also be revealed which will be done in teams of five. The winning team will get an extra special date with Kuon at the end of the week and will be judged by the individual charged with your care. Oh and Kyoko-chan I will need to speak with you after breakfast is completed." Makoto's smile looked sad as everyone turned to look at Kyoko who nodded before turning her attention to Kuon, who was staring at Makoto with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Kuon?" Chiori asked swiftly elbowing the man beside her. Kuon jumped a little, turning to stare at the young girl who cleared her throat and gestured to the table of waiting women.

"Oh yes sorry the date..." Kuon stood from the table to address the girls

"The date this week will be something I have enjoyed since my childhood, something my parents introduced me to and sadly as my time as Tsuruga Ren I lost track of. After going back to my real name I have been enjoying it immensely. Tomorrow we will be travelling to Tokyo Bunka Kaikan for Britain's Royal Ballet as they present their acclaimed Anthony Dowell's definitive production of 'Swan Lake.' We will also be invited backstage to talk to the performers and later we will be attending the after party." It was Hotaru who reacted the most to this, jumping out of her seat.

"You're joking, right?" she asked, her eyes sparkling and her hands gripping the table so tightly her knuckles were white. Kuon wondered whether she was afraid or excited.

"No Hotaru-san I'm not joking." he watched as Hotaru sank back into her chair slowly. All eyes were on her and in the next second her chair was thrown backwards and she almost teleported herself behind Kuon, throwing her arms around him.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you thank you thank you...a million times thank you!" well that answered Kuon's question he decided as he patted the girl's hands and laughed at her excitement.

"Well I'm glad it seems someone else appreciates ballet, though being a dancer yourself, have you ever performed it?" he asked looking at the girl who had now let him go to see half of the table scowling at her while half looked amused as she suddenly realised what she had done turning red.

"I have done a little, but nothing to the standard of the Royal Ballet. They set the bar for dance of that type though the Russian Ballet also has high standards. I've always wanted to see it performed." Kuon smiled at the now bright red Hotaru.

"They are both wonderful, and if I even get the opportunity to see the Russian ballet again I'm sure my mother would be thrilled for you to join us." a few of the women at the table gasped. Was Kuon flirting with Hotaru? Did he like her? They would have to be careful, she would be one to watch out for.

"Thank you." Hotaru said with a bow as she backed away, returning to her seat where Kanae laughed at her silently before Hotaru smiling, smacked her playfully.

"I'd love to see you dance." Kyoko spoke low but Kuon caught her voice. He hoped Kyoko would enjoy the performance. His mother had actually been talking about Kyoko going with them to see a ballet, and he knew she had spoken to Kyoko about it. That and the theatre she loved so much.

"So that will be tomorrow evening. Now the challenge this week will be groups of five that have been pre-selected. You will be working with my manager and best friend Yashiro Yukihito. He will be showing you just how busy my working time is as I'm sure you ladies are all aware. My time is very strictly governed by my work which I love, so you will be seeing this first hand as you will all be working with Yashiro in scheduling one of my working days." a groan came from his left and he looked across and his face broke into a grin as he realised it was Kyoko.

"Is there something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" he asked with a devilish grin. She looked up at him and smiling a knowing smile, she shook her head.

"No, just simply dreading managing you again, it almost killed me last time if I recall." Kuon laughed as did Chiori and Kanae who spoke out too.

"Do not think I will be stupid enough to half kill myself to get you anywhere on time Kuon. I may like you but I'm not as demented as my best friend here." Kuon, Kyoko and Chiori all laughed as most of the girls glowered and Kanae even swore she heard a growl from somewhere up the table.

It appeared some people were not enjoying the private joke they were sharing. Kuon feeling the tension cleared his throat again and decided to explain about Kyoko working as his fill-in manager as part of her Love Me tasks. He left out most of the information such as her looking after him when he was sick, sleeping over at his apartment and cooking for him and just told them what he thought would keep the peace and make them laugh on he and Kyoko's behalf. Most of the table accepted his explanation but a few still seemed peeved.

"Now today is a free day in which you can spend time however you see fit around the estates and the house, so please treat it like your own home and enjoy yourself. I will be around all day." with that, the announcements were over and Kuon sat down to eat something as he knew he would need the strength having to deal with the women today. He listened to the chatter and was surprised by how Chiori glared at people keeping them from disturbing him while he ate. She really was a little firecracker and Kuon liked her a lot, mainly for the reason she cared for Kyoko so much.

"Well how about we go have a walk around the grounds and a picnic." that was Kyoko's voice. He wondered if maybe he would be able to join them? Kuon hoped he would, but as soon as his last morsel was eaten Chiori no longer had a reason to stop the others. He was instantly invited by no less than five women to do such things as swimming, the hot tub, the sauna and the fact was he could see none of them would be backing down easily. Kuon watched sadly as Kyoko left with a group of six women for their walk and picnic leaving him to fend for himself with the remaining nine women.

_'Make that eight.' _Kuon thought feeling rather jealous as Koemi Maemi, caught up with Kyoko asking if she could possible join them for the day. He watched as Kyoko smiled and the other girls all nodded welcoming her to join them. Kuon's heart dropped as he watched them leaving.

Kanae watched Kuon's features as Kyoko started chatting with Maemi, and she chuckled to herself. As she watched the eight women they were leaving behind, all vying for his attention.

"Kyoko?" Kanae asked watching her best friend who turned to her with a questioning look.

"You do remember this is a show don't you and we are, I suppose, trying to get the bachelor to pay attention to us and spend time with us." Kyoko's eyes suddenly widened as if she suddenly realised her mistake.

"Oh no! We should have invited Kuon-san." she said turning suddenly and making her way back into the dining room they had just left.

"Should I go with her maybe?" Sudo Yuka asked, as she fidgeted. She was shocked as Itsumi and Airi giggled.

"We have more hope of him joining us if Kyoko invited him." Airi said as she smiled at Yuka, who after a few moments Kanae watched scowl at the doorway Kyoko had disappeared through.

"We will need to watch her." Hotaru whispered in Kanae's ear. Kanae nodded silently. The green monster was already creeping over Yuka's shoulder.

* * *

"Kuon-sama?" Kuon's head shot up from the banana he had just been peeling, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling from the now arguing gaggle of women, who were deciding who would be spending their time with Kuon first. His eyes met the nervous Kyoko who stood at the opposite end of the table from him as she wrung her hands together.

"I'm sorry Kuon-sama it was very rude of us not to invite you, but today we will be going around the grounds and later having a picnic. If you would like to join us you would be very welcome to." she spoke quickly. Kuon's attention was focused entirely on Kyoko so he heard every word. Before he could speak Oka had spoken.

"You are too late! Kuon has already decided he will be spending the day with us." she said with finality. Kyoko looked around at the other women who nodded, smirking at Kyoko.

"Oh that's fine..." Kyoko said with a nod and turning to leave, Kuon's voice halted her.

"Ladies please, I will most definitely be spending the morning with you, but I would also like to spend time with the other ladies so maybe I will be able to join you for the picnic part of your day Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko's smile was like the sun in that moment as she turned and graced him with its dazzling brilliance.

"We would all enjoy your company, we will be down by the lake about two p.m. for lunch if you would like to join us then." Kyoko was just about to turn when her manners kicked in as she turned to the rest of the table.

"You are all welcome to join us too of course." and with that Kyoko bowed herself from the room as Kuon smiled to himself. Kyoko was too friendly and polite for her own good. How could the women complain when she had been so polite as to ask them all to join too?

Kyoko walked back out of the dining hall to the chatting group of girls, who stopped chatting when she appeared.

"Kuon and the other ladies will be joining us for our picnic." she offered with a smile as the girls scowled.

"Kyoko why did you invite the other girls?" Kanae asked, sighing in exasperation at her best friend. Kyoko looked at her and the rest of the group.

"I just thought it would be impolite not to ask them when I asked Kuon in front of them." she said slowly as she watched the amused grins on Itsumi's and Airi's faces.

"Kyoko you do realise this is a competition don't you?" Hotaru asked trying not to laugh. Kyoko just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Does that matter?" Kyoko asked her

"Well Kyoko, let's put it this way. Did the other girl invite you to their plans for this morning?" Itsumi asked still smiling. Kyoko shook her head slowly.

"See they want to Keep Kuon to themselves and hope he will fall in love with one of them so they don't want others around them to stand in their way." Airi offered looking at Itsumi. They had both seen it last night and they both knew it would never be either of them, and secretly they were both thrilled that maybe Kyoko would finally realise it was her Kuon wanted. They had both said what an amazing couple they had made together at the Dark Moon party, but nothing had ever come of it. Now maybe the time was right for something to begin.

"Well then isn't it good for Kuon if everyone is present as he will be able to spend time with the ones he is interested in without leaving the others out?" Kyoko just didn't get it. They all realised this as Chiori wrapped her arm over Kyoko's shoulders, leading her towards the staircase.

"I think its a great idea Kyoko." but if Kyoko had known the reason Chiori like the idea so much she would have shuddered.

"I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." Kyoko said pulling away from Chiori as the girls all looked at her slightly confused now. Kyoko nodded towards Makoto's office and the looks on all of the girls faces turned grim.

"I just need to speak to Makoto-san." and with that Kyoko turned off and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." and with a deep breath Kyoko was gone from sight before any of the women could speak.

"Damn that stupid chit." Kanae exclaimed, sitting down on the stairs to await her best friend. She was surprised when everyone but Yuka sat down too. Yuka never looked back as she made her way up the stairs and out of sight, she had some planning to do.

None of the women spoke, they just counted the seconds as they awaited Kyoko's return. It seemed like forever to her friends who waited for her, they finally decided to leave the dining room and passed them without a word. What should they care if she was going? It just meant one less competitor and in their eyes this was nothing but a good thing. Kuon appeared a few moments later, sighing deeply, but at the sight of the silent "vigil" near Makoto's door his heart was racing. The seated women all smiled at him, but none spoke as finally the door opened again and Kyoko stepped out.

"What are you guys all doing waiting here?" she asked smiling with a puzzled look on her face.

"**MO! I don't know Kyoko! Maybe waiting to see if my best friend is going to be unjustly punished because some little-miss-I-think-I'm-special got what she deserved.**" Kanae's anger at the situation was evident as she stood suddenly waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

"What did she say?" Chiori asked when Kanae had to stop for breath. Kuon watched as Kyoko's smile faltered a little her eyes suddenly not meeting any of the girls seated still on the stairs or his own.

"I have until Sunday morning for the producers to make a decision I will be going tomorrow evening for the group date, but if it is decided that my actions require dismissal, I will be leaving Sunday and kicked from the show." for a moment no one spoke as they took in the news. Five sets of knowing eyes flickered between Kuon and Kyoko. What would Kuon do if forced to pick a woman other than Kyoko? Would he honestly go through with it? It was Maemi that spoke up first. In a very confident, clear voice she stood from the stairs brushing off her skirts as she did so.

"They will not be able to kick you off Kyoko. I do believe that there are people with sense in this world and I do believe they will see your actions for what they were. Brave and just. So please lets not think about this any more and have a good time today." Kyoko was overjoyed. She had been dreading the aftermath this announcement would bring so she latched onto Maemi's words instantly.

"That's right, please let's not ruin this beautiful day on my account. Let's have a good time and forget about this silly business for today." Kanae and Chiori could see she was avoiding the subject and even thinking about the whole business. So with an annoyed snort Kanae agreed and the others followed her lead.

"Have a nice morning." Kyoko said turning and smiling to Kuon before starting off up the stairs, chatting with Maemi about what they should make for the picnic as Kyoko was refusing to let the staff prepare it so she would be doing it herself. Kuon was pleasantly surprised to hear Maemi get excited and offer to help her as she loved to cook. Kuon looked across at Makoto's door then down at his watch. He still had time he decided as he walked over and knocked solidly on the wood.

* * *

The morning had been wonderful. There was so much to see and do in the gardens that the girls were never bored at all, looking around the different types and styles of flowers, even the large greenhouses and tropical houses full with birds and butterflies. It was truly a magical place. In the largest tropical house they were even allowed by the staff to assist with the feeding of some of the animals, birds and insects they housed there. Kyoko was thrilled when a small family of marmoset monkeys came down and fed from her hand as the other girls watched in fascinated.

"This is such a wonderful place!" Kyoko exclaimed and Maemi laughed at the girls antics as she danced around the grass.

"It's one of the Hizuri family homes I believe." she said shocking all of the girls who started at her.

"How do you know that?" Airi asked

"Oh I was bored the other night so I was exploring the house. In the library there is a display about the house and its history. About 13 years ago this house and grounds were in a state of disrepair. Hizuri Kuu came here to do a film he was shooting and when he found out they were thinking of tearing down the place and building a resort here due to the owners lack of funds, he instantly bought the property and all the land around it to preserve what he called a small slice of paradise. It has not been used much due to them now living in America, but it is still used by family and friends and is also open for public viewings of the gardens and such." all the girls who had listened with rapt attention now looked around having a new view of the property.

"It's an amazing place with an amazing story. I remember Dad telling me about it." Kyoko said, her mind elsewhere too. How strange her word must have sounded?

"Your Dad?" Maemi asked looking confused.

It was no secret that Kyoko Mogami, the shooting star of the acting world did not know her father and had no contact with her mother. This had been a big thing when this information had come out not long after Kuon's re-naming. The press digging for information on other LME talents had released the information of how the young girl had struggled through a pretty hard life to become the success she was today. Kyoko suddenly seemed to snap out of her little world and looked at Maemi with suddenly wide and shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing big but...well it's just..." Kyoko didn't know what to say.

What would people think of her if she admitted Kuon's parents made her called them Mom and Dad? This was not a good thing to come clean with at this point in time, both she and the quick thinking Kanae realised this.

"You mean the owners of the Darumaya?" Kanae asked offering a way out to her best friend who took it with a loving look.

"Yes, you know Sato Tsuyoshi and Sato Shizuka. I just remember him mentioning it after Kuon-san came out about his true identity." no one questioned her any further as Kyoko shot a thankful look at Kanae who nodded in acceptance. Her best friend really needed to obey the law and look before she leapt she decided. She listened to the girls resume their chatter about the Hizuri's.

At 1:45 they all slowly started to walk towards the lake and the awaiting picnic that the show producers said they would set up for them after they all had made it themselves this morning. This had been a very fun thing for the girls as Kyoko and Maemi flew around the kitchen like a pair of dancing birds, never touching or interfering with each other while each of the other women in the group tried to make a dish they were good at. The two women simply complemented each other as they both cooked and prepared the most wonderful dishes. All over Japan young girls watched on enthralled as they decided they too would like to know how to cook.

"This looks wonderful ladies." Kuon said with a large smile as he and the eight ladies who had stayed behind in his company appeared a little after two. It was quite a nice lunch Kyoko decided as for once all the women were polite and Kyoko was thrilled when a small furry form bounced against her legs.

"Tama-chan." she exclaimed with a big smile. Remembering the last time she had been scolded about being around the small dog she looked up to see Oka ignoring them all entirely as Kyoko quickly crouched down to pet the small dog with a smile. Kuon as always was watching Kyoko and loved the way she played and fed the small dog treats, she was so kind to everyone. Even last night at the ceremony she had not been unkind to Kaori even if she had slapped her it had only been in a way to stop her hysterics Kuon had decided as the girl had been turning red with lack of oxygen he thought as he smiled at Kyoko.

"Well at least you will be able to find a job as maybe a groomer or pet sitter, when your luck finally runs out." a cold voice said behind Kyoko who spun to meet the jealous eyes of Yuka.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyoko, completely confused at the girls sudden tone and look. Kyoko had always thought they were friends? But Yuka had already walked away as Oka suddenly realised Tama was no longer in his bag she started screaming for her dog.

"Tamaaaaaa! Where's my little Tama?" she wailed as Kyoko looked up into the eyes of Kuon who picked up the little dog without Oka noticing and winked at Kyoko.

"Don't worry Nori-san. Tama had just come to talk to me." he said when he was a few steps away from Kyoko who sighed gratefully. She didn't fancy yet another outfit being ruined by the spoilt girl's displays.

"Oh thank you Kuon." Oka purred as she batted her eyelids at him, instantly forgetting about the dog Kuon had handed her, pushing her off her lap onto the floor without a second glance. Kyoko bristled at this treatment of the dog. She liked the little dog who was so much opposing from her owner. She held out her hand as Tama wandered back over to her again and sat. With the small dog in her lap Kyouko began stroking her smooth fur while she looked out at the lake silently. No one approached her. Kanae and the others that knew Kyoko knew she was thinking about the possible dismissal and would talk to them when she was ready. They just needed to wait for her to make the first move.

It was almost an hour later after Kuon had stopped talking to her that yet again Oka noticed her dog was missing. Kyoko never heard her screaming this time, she was too lost in her thoughts, nor did she hear Takahashi Naomi telling her with glee that she thought she had seen Tama with Kyoko. So when Oka stormed over demanding her dog back Kyoko stood holding Tama to her chest as Chiori apparently trying to calm the situation stood beside Kyoko. Nothing Oka was screaming seemed to be getting through due to her mixed thoughts and sudden disturbance.

When Oka went to snatch Tama away from Kyoko though the others watched horrified as the small dog snapped at her owner's hand. Chiori took her chance. Seeing Oka stumble backwards, she strode forwards as if to stabilise the girl, instead hooking her foot behind one of Oka's she tripped the spoilt woman who flew head over heels into the lake. Only Kanae and Hotaru knew what had happened as suddenly Kyoko seemed to come back to reality as the other girls started to shout and call to Oka asking if she was OK. Oka screamed and shouted about the stupid hussy dog and Kyoko who had turned her dog against her. Kyoko didn't know what to say or do so she just stood there holding Tama who licked her arm in a friendly way as Oka was assisted out of the lake.

"You stupid Bitch! Fine keep the little rat! It's not like I care! She's always yapping and whining to go outside at all hours of the night. I'll be glad to be rid of the pest." with that Oka turned and stormed off up the lawns towards the mansion. There was a moment of tense silence as Kyoko tried to figure out what just happened as the others plus the camera crews looked between each other, but when Yuka started laughing all eyes went to her.

"Ha ha ha two ratty strays together! Rather fitting don't you think?" with that she too turned and walked away as Chiori put her arm around Kyoko, the hurt in her eyes evident as the girl she had thought of as a friend's words cut deeply.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair that evening. Kyoko and her roommates had returned to the mansion to find a pile of dog related care items outside their door. Even when Kyoko had tried to approach Oka about the misunderstanding as she saw it, she was met with a door in the face or silent glares as Oka refused to speak with her. Kuon wasn't as lucky as he had to sit through almost three hours of Oka bitching about Kyoko then watch as Oka and her new friend Yuka walked away whispering together. The sight left a bad taste in Kuon's mouth as he watched them leave together. No matter what they were talking about Kuon would bet his fortune that it wasn't something pleasant nor would it not include a certain girl who held his heart.

Kanae watched as Kyoko set out the little sleeping area for her new companion, while Chiori and Hotaru played with the dog. Kanae looked down again at the certificate in her hand.

"You do realise that dog is worth more than three months pay for us don't you?" she said as she looked down again at the laptop before her. Kyoko looked up at her, completely astounded as Chiori dropped the little ball she had just been about to throw.

"**She's worth how much!"** Hotaru shouted as Kanae nodded.

"She's worth about the same amount as three Love Me paychecks. Her breeding is impeccable and her father and mother have been champions of the breed as well as her ancestors going back about seven generations." Kyoko didn't know what to say as she watched the little dog pick up the ball Chiori had dropped and walk back over to Chiori, dropping it in her lap to throw again. It hadn't taken Chiori long to teach the little dog that trick with the ball she had found.

"She is a pure bred teacup shih tzu of the highest pedigree." Kanae said looking at the screen with bloodlines and family trees for the little dog.

"I thought she was a Pekingese." Kyoko said standing and walking over to the Kanae and looking at the breeding papers and passports they had found with the other items outside their door. Kanae turned the screen to her and Kyoko sighed looking at the impressive information Kanae had up on screen for her.

"I will try and speak to Oka again in the morning. Surely when she has calmed down a bit more she will be more reasonable and listen." Chiori snorted and Hotaru laughed outright at Kyoko's words.

"Well I hope she will." Kyoko said a little less confident than she had felt moments before.

* * *

The next morning though was the same as the night before. Oka refused to even acknowledge Kyoko and when Yuka with a smarmy smile handed Kyoko the now signed and dated ownership papers in Kyoko's name, Kanae wondered if the girl who now had green in her eyes knew just how much money she had helped Oka throw at Kyoko. Kyoko left the dining room with Tama and the papers. When a few of the girls went to follow Kanae just shook her head at them. She was the head in the Kyoko field and everyone that knew the pair knew this so no one went after Kyoko and when the other women started to question where Kuon was as normally he was at the breakfast table by now, Kanae hid a secret smile to herself. She had seen Kuon hovering by the door throughout the passing over of Tama to Kyoko she knew where Kuon would be now.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko suddenly stood from her bedside table where he had been, putting her new ownership papers and spun to face Kuon who was leaning casually in her doorway. Kuon could see the tear marks down her cheeks as Tama lay quietly on her bed watching her new owner.

"I'm fine Kuon-san, you should be at breakfast you will miss it otherwise." she added hoping he would take the hint and leave. She needed time to think and his nearness made her unable to think about anything... well except the way his broad shoulders filled out the grey dress shirt or the way his trousers fit so perfectly. The fact she wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair as she once had on the Dark Moon location shoot, or those green, piercing eyes which she knew would break her apart in a moment if she was to gaze into them. _STOP IT KYOKO _she chastised herself in her head as she looked away and at Tama, trying to give herself time. Kuon, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere.

"I saw what Oka did with Tama and I also know you will care for her well." Kuon was dying to say how he thought it was wonderful since the dog would have a real owner now and not one that wished to treat her as an accessory.

Someone that would treat the dog with love and kindness. Hell, even he was jealous of the bloody dog! He wanted to be that little ball of fluff who without even trying seemed to have worked its way into his girl's heart. Still, he couldn't say it. Kuon had to remember what problems Oka's father could rain upon all the young talent taking part in this god forsaken show, he had to think about how it could affect their future careers.

"Let's go down to breakfast Kyoko, we have a long day ahead of us and I'm sure you will enjoy this evening." Kyoko nodded and picking Tama off the bed, placed her on the floor and then turned to leave. Kuon watched as the small dog followed her eagerly. Maybe if he was small and fluffy she would accept him following her like that he thought with a small grin as he too followed along behind Kyoko.

Today, Kuon sat between Misa Ruri and Nakamura Hana. He had spent the morning with them yesterday, yet both of these girls seemed to have formed their own little group. In Kuon's mind they were both nice and friendly girls, yet they didn't fit in Oka's cult as he thought of it or Kyoko's friendly group. Together they just seemed to ignore both sides happy to be with each other and Kuon when possible. It was nearing the end of breakfast when the same bell as the day before rang, signalling an announcement. Kuon too looked up wondering what it could be about as he had not been informed. Maybe the travelling arrangements? He thought but when Makoto set a large brown sack and a laptop on the table his curiosity along with all of the other girls was caught as they waited.

"Hello my lovely ladies and our bachelor man." she added with a wink for Kuon.

"Well we will be speaking in a moment about today's arrangements as we will be leaving a little after ten a.m. to be there on time, but now I have some other news. As you are all aware from the papers and other media one of our women Mogami Kyoko was under scrutiny due to her actions at Thursday night's rose ceremony. Now I had spoken to Kyoko and discussed with her that it wouldn't be until Sunday when the final decision would be made, but after we have been inundated with opinions from the members of the public we have decided to end the waiting. Kyoko I ask you to be aware that no matter what the decision is you will still be attending this evening if you wish to do so." Kyoko nodded at her words as the table waited with tense silence.

"Mogami Kyoko it has been decided by not only the producers, but also by over 5,000 members of the general public that you should..."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Don't kill me!**

**(hides beneath the table)**

**Who can tell that I love dogs XD**

**I will pop a picture up of what little Tama looks like on my profile so take a look**

**Teacup ****shih tzu can make wonderful pets and are very intelligent**

**though I myself do not atone by dogs being used as status symbols or accessories.**

**A dog has legs for a reason! Not to be carried around in a handbag,**

**unless they are too young to be allowed to walk around of course**

**and carried around for socialisation.**

**Well I was inundated myself by people asking for an update so I hope**

**you all enjoyed it :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

OH WOW! This is just wrong on so many levels. Really, Neh? LOL well played. Well until next time. I'm off for the weekend (hint hint)

Hopefully things start looking up for you love. Also sorry for the delayed update. Life got in the way for me today. - **RD**


	8. The Fans Have Spoken

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**So many nice reviews :)**

**and don't worry none of you had to hit me :D**

**I collapsed and hit my own head so I have a nice big bump**

**maybe its karma XD**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Mogami Kyoko it has been decided by not only the producers, but also by over 5,000 members of the general public that you should …... Remain in the competition..." The rest of her words were swept away as Chiori squealed. She had been sitting next to Kyoko but now was almost in her lap as she hugged her friend tightly around the neck. Kanae was smiling but refrained from making a public display as Hotaru, Itsumi and Airi clapped happily with delight.

It only took seconds for Maemi and all the other girls to join in. Oka and Yuka were the only exceptions, they both just sneered and talked between themselves as Makoto smiled at the unity amongst the women. She too had not wanted to kick Kyoko. If anything she wanted to shake her hand or even slap the young actress herself, but she had to remain ever the professional. Though she decided adding to the already excited applause wouldn't be seen as too bad. Kyoko was just staring dumbfounded, people had wanted her to stay? It just seemed so surreal.

"Thank you." she finally managed to spit out, Makoto smiled.

"Don't thank me." walking around the table she placed the small laptop and brown sack before Kyoko.

"These are the people you need to thank." she said as she pulled open the brown sack to reveal letters. Kyoko's jaws nearly dropped as she looked at the astounding amount of them.

"They're all for me?" she asked still too stunned to string together more than pitiful sentences. Makoto nodded as she flipped open the laptop. Clicking a few buttons she pulled up Kyoko's fan page on the show website and turned the screen to face her.

"Within the first 3 minutes after your actions at the rose ceremony you started to receive hits and comments from the public. After the announcement of a possible removal from the show you started receiving just under 400 hits every 5 minutes, it seems a large percentage of the public believe your actions to be very upstanding, sticking up for your fellow competitors the way you did and wish to show you their support." Makoto smiled at the completely starstruck teen. Was it her innocence or the fact she wasn't just modest? Kyoko truly didn't see herself as anything special? But Makoto truly liked this girl and if half the country and herself were to believe so did Kuon, though Kyoko didn't seem to notice which only made people like her more. She smiled as she stood to address the rest of the room at large again.

We have decided each of you will be receiving your own fanmail. Also a laptop will be given to each of you allowing you to access your own show page, but nothing else." stagehands walked forwards, handing each girl a sack filled with letters and a notebook laptop, even Kuon wasn't left out from this point. Kyoko smiled when she saw Kuon receive not 1 but 3 sacks of mail.

"What's the bet it's women telling him to pick them over one of us?" Chiori asked Kyoko smiling as Kyoko giggled, she didn't need to bet anything.

"This is simply outrageous!" a sudden voice drew all attention as Kyoko and Chiori looked up to see Yuka standing away from her computer, face full of fury as she seethed. The Kazue twins who were sitting beside her leaned over, checking what the girl had been reading on her laptop screen and giggled.

"Oh Yuka.."Sachi began

"It seems like they have you."Seina continued.

"All worked out."Sachi finished.

"Did you forget the cameras?" they asked together. The twins had intertwined each adding to the sentence before coming together perfectly in sync for the last part.

Kyoko wondered if this was a twin thing? Whatever it was Kyoko couldn't help but laugh as Yuka gave the pair another sneer as she stormed from the room leaving behind her very small sack and the laptop.

"Oh well." Makoto muttered from behind Kyoko and Chiori where she had remained.

"Do you know what that could have been about?" Chiori asked, ready to use any material against the woman who had upset Kyoko. Makoto looked at the women who were now looking at her. Not everyone had heard the comment, but those who did turned expectantly.

"All the mail, comments and notes are checked by a team of people who screen it before allowing them to be published for you to read or see. I believe that even though we screen out abusive or harmful material. However, if someone is simply unhappy and putting it down as an opinionated rant we are unable to stop them from being posted. I believe Yuka-san has had her fair share of such words sent her way for some of her discrepancies." Makoto's eyes rested on Oka for a few seconds but she turned back to the women who were watching her with a smile.

"Well ladies we do not have long before we have to be on the coach and leaving for the airport for tonight's performance. You will be able to take your letters and laptops with you if you so choose to read and if you would like to reply to your fans. Please do not forget there are cameras everywhere including on the coaches and the airplane. Other than in the bathrooms and changing rooms, you will each be supplied this evening's outfit by your selective representatives. So there is no need to worry about your wardrobe for this evening. dress comfortably for the trip and you will require an overnight bag." with that Makoto clapped her hands together and and the girls rose from the table to go and get ready.

Kyoko grabbed her sack of mail and her laptop with a small smile on her lips, she was still rather happy about the fact she was going to be able to stay with Kuon a little longer, even if it was only until the next ceremony. She was contented with that, though she also wondered if she would be getting alot of those rants Makoto had mentioned in her mail bag and show page? She could only hope that she got a few nice ones too. Kyoko was just stepping onto the stairs with her roommates when she noticed the woman before her had dropped something. Stooping she picked up the shimmering lip gloss.

"Excuse me, Kazue Seina-san!" she said speeding up her pace so she could catch up with the figures before her. Seina turned and looked at her as Kyoko held out the lip gloss.

"I'm sorry I believe you dropped this." she said a little shyly as the beautiful women both stared down at her from two steps above.

Kyoko waited. She didn't know why but she almost felt like they were trying to figure her out, like they didn't understand Kyoko's actions as she stood there holding out the lip gloss. It only took moments, but to Kyoko it felt like much longer as she stood there, waiting for one of them to move. She was pretty certain the one who had dropped the lip gloss was in fact Seina.

"Thank you." the voice finally came as Kyoko found herself able to look up and breathe once more.

Tama by her feet sat silently, which the twins did not fail to notice. A soft hand removed the lip gloss from Kyoko's hand and she smiled at them sweetly. While turning to rejoin her group of friends Sachi stopped her.

"Mogami-san." she said not loudly, but just enough to gain Kyoko's attention.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked turning back to them.

"You can tell us apart?" the question was asked in such a way that Kyoko thought the twins were surprised that she had been able to do so, true they were dressed identically, but to Kyoko there was still such differences she was surprised that others would have difficulty in this?

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but yes you may appear the same but you are two very different individuals." she smiled at them and after a moment or two of silent communications with their eyes, the twins turned to her and smiled back.

"It's not rude Mogami-san, just surprising." Sachi said as she took the two steps down to Kyoko's level and leaned towards the younger woman.

"Be careful, Oka and Yuka appear to be unhappy. It appears the cameras caught them plotting together about you and your friends." the normal girly lilt in Sachi's voice was gone, the voice her and her sister used around Kuon and for an unknown reason Kyoko knew it was her serious tone. She nodded her thanks as Sachi turned and walked back up the stairs to join her sister, they walked away together up the stairs but not before Kyoko heard Seina called over her shoulder.

"We will be testing the truth of your statement Kyoko-san. Be ready." Kyoko just smiled. She knew she would be able to tell them apart even if they found it odd she could do so.

"Kyoko come on we are going to be late!" Kanae moaned as they awaited her at the top of the stairs.

"Coming." she cried as her and Tama bounded up the stairs to them.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the coach her sack of mail beside her, the laptop open on the tray table before her as she took a deep breath ready to read peoples opinions of her. She had decided to scan her show page first, Kanae and Chiori where both doing the same both had offered to help Kyoko with her mail as both said they didn't have much to go through. Kyoko felt bad for them in a way but she supposed hers was going to be mainly upsetting context so she was happy by their invitation. taking a deep breath kyoko pulled up the comments page deciding to just try and work her way through the growing list.

_Don't let people like Oka and Yuka get you down_

_Kyoko! You're a wonderful person and Kuon would be lucky _

_to have you and a fool if he doesn't pick you! _

Kyoko's eyes widened. Whatever she had expected it had not been a message like that, but as she continued reading she was amazed by the positive comments her page seemed to be full of.

_I for one think Kyoko should win. She's the nicest person from what I've seen and has shown that she won't take any crap from anyone! _

_The girls from Tokyo-U love you Kyoko! We watch faithfully every week just to see how you'll do. Don't worry we all know you'll make it far!_

_Ugh that Oka! We can't stand her. Yuka either for that matter. You on the other hand represent the best that the show has to offer. Our family watches just to see you. From what we can tell Kyoko you value traditions and family very much. There's no way we thought we'd tune into a show like this one but once we saw you we were hooked. If you ever leave the show, we'll stop watching._

Kyoko couldn't help it, within minutes she was grinning like a cheshire cat. Yeah there were some comments about her being '_The most beautiful female on the show!' _and other such comments which she just disregarded as pranks. Hell Kanae and Honoka were and had been on the show! Could it be the people who had posted those comments had been confused or something and wrote on the wrong page?

"You OK Kyoko-chan?" Maemi asked, as she walked back down from the back of the bus where she had been conversing with Airi and Itsumi. Kyoko smiled up at her and nodded. Grabbing the mailbag off the seat beside her she deposited it on the floor by her feet, offering the seat up to the young actress if she wished. Maemi sat down with a gracious smile, Kyoko smiled back she liked Maemi. They had talked quite a bit the day before on their walk and at the picnic and she had stood up for Kyoko concerning the rose ceremony and at one point to Yuka.

"Get some nice comments?" she asked nodding towards the laptop.

Kyoko smiled and told her she was thrilled by how much nice publicity she had gotten and how kind people were to think of her when there was so many wonderful people on the show. For the rest of the journey to the station they chatted and shared comments on their pages and also chatted and laughed together. Then they walked together through the airport to the private jet that had been chartered for them. Chiori watched a little warily wondering if Maemi wasn't just using Kyoko to further her advancement with Kuon, but when Hotaru pointed out that Kuon was being manipulated by Oka and the others she had to admit it just seemed like the young actress was honestly interested in talking with her friend. She couldn't blame her really, but still she worried about what tricks Oka and her cult may try to pull next.

* * *

The plane journey was really uneventful, Kyoko sat with her friendly group, as Kuon called them, which now included Kanae, Chiori, Itsumi, Airi, Hotaru and Maemi. They all sat laughing and talking together and after Kyoko directed a few questions towards the girls even Hana and Ruri joined in with their talk.

Kuon watched Kyoko petting Tama who had been either sitting on her lap or Chiori's for the entire trip so far. He watched as Kyoko's small hands smoothed out the little dog's fur and sighed heavily. God he really did envy that dog. He was stuck at the moment between Mimori who to be completely honest he was wondering why he had kept on? Even Ruriko wasn't this stuck up and conceited. To top it off, all she had spoken about so far was how she had been dating Fuwa Sho, who in his opinion this wasn't something to brag about. He would have been more impressed if she had kicked the slimy bastard's ass. The other girl Naomi was someone he had never worked with but had heard only good things about, but when she had started berating Jelly Woods, the only makeup artist who was said to surpass her in every way Kuon instantly started to wonder how fast he could get rid of both girls. Though he sat there polite in his gentleman mask, chatting with them both.

His mind was wandering far from their conversation as he remembered the time after Kyoko had been attacked by the beagle, the time he had stupidly told her he was unable to sleep without a pillow and she had stroked his hair like she was now doing Tama's. Kuon could almost feel the growl in his throat.

_Why the hell am I jealous of a dog? _he screamed to himself.

But as he watched Kyoko's rhythmic hand movements going over and over on Tama's silky coat he knew why.

* * *

Kyoko flopped down onto the hotel bed and wondered why they even had to travel so far away from Tokyo in the first place? Obviously if they were going to be going to venues such as this for dates wouldn't it have been easier if they had just stayed nearby? It wasn't as if they couldn't have found somewhere nearby to stay. Surely there were bowling alleys and other such things they could go for dates and challenges? She sighed, rubbing her head with her palms. She was starting to get a bit of a headache as she had never really been one for distance traveling.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Kyoko looked up at the door. Her roommates had gone to take Tama for a little walk, leaving Kyoko to relax after Kanae had sensed Kyoko's discomfort. Swinging her legs tiredly of the bed Kyoko walked over to the door and opened it. The sight before her both warmed her heart and froze it. Maemi stood there with Kuon, the two of them smiling and chatting.

"Kyoko-chan, I have been asked to drop these off for all of the ladies. They are information pamphlets about the ballet tonight." Kuon said as he handed over a small pile of paper to her. Kyoko nodded not wishing to speak as she leafed through the first pamphlet idly.

"You OK, Kyoko-san?" Maemi asked a worried look on her face. Kyoko suddenly felt rude before the pair.

"I'm sorry Kuon-san, Maemi-san I just feel a little tired after the journey." she blushed slightly.

Kuon had to fight back the urge to sweep her off her feet before carrying her to the bed so he could be sure she rested properly, but that would not be proper with Maemi there. Hell, it wouldn't be proper with all the cameras around either. He had already had numerous comments about his and Kyoko's relationship from fans. He was pleased to note most of them had been supportive, though he would rather die than allow Kyoko to ever be near certain letters or the writers of those letters.

"Oh you poor thing." Maemi said looking at Kyoko and instantly reaching over to feel her temperature with her palm.

"Yes you have a slight temperature, pressure headache?" she asked and Kyoko nodded to her.

"Right back into your room and lie down on your bed. Kuon can you help her please? I have something in my room that will help." before either of them could say another word Maemi was off down the hallway. Kuon and Kyoko both stared at each other for a moment, both embarrassed. Though Kyoko's cheeks flushed Kuon mastered his and smiled at her.

"Well you heard the lady, back to bed with you." Kyoko smiled shyly nodded and turned, walking back into the room as Kuon followed. He watched as she lay back down on the bed she had chosen while he sat at the bottom of the bed next to her, keeping his distance.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked hoping he could help without being too obvious. He couldn't stand seeing Kyoko suffer.

"I'm fine." she offered, but Kuon sighed. This was Kyoko after all, she would never admit it even if he tried to force it out of her. Thinking to his own headaches he stood walking over to the mini fridge that was in every room and pulled out a bottle of water. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard he filled it before returning to Kyoko's side and offering it to her.

"Lots of headaches are caused by dehydration. Try and drink this." This time Kuon sat at the head of the bed near Kyoko as she sat up slightly and took a few sips of the water before placing it on the bedside table next to the rest of the bottle Kuon had placed there.

"Thank you Kuon-san." she said as she lay back down covering her eyes with her arm as she tried to stop the unseemly thoughts about the fact that she and Kuon were alone in a hotel room with him looking so handsome. She berated herself soundly as the silence spread between them, neither knowing what to talk about, each lost in their own thoughts as Maemi arrived back with agrey tube.

"This is Four-head Kyoko. You just rub a little on each of your temples and across your brow, it works wonders for all types of headaches." Kyoko thanked her as Maemi applied it to her forehead gently, before turning to Kuon.

"I'm going to sit with Kyoko for awhile so you had better deliver the rest of the pamphlets." Kuon nodded and smiled to Maemi. He hoped once he had time to forget about the comments and letters he had read today he would feel easier talking to Kyoko. God he really did hope so.

* * *

Kyoko woke up to Kanae's worried eyes looking down at her.

"Are you OK, Kyoko?" she asked quietly in case Kyoko's headache was still present. Kyoko smiled at her as she sat up slowly, her smile growing as she realised her headache was entirely gone. She would have to thank Maemi again.

"What time is it?" she asked as she watched Chiori and Hotaru enter the room smiling with Tama.

"It's time. Jelly is going to arrive with our outfits for tonight. You going to be OK." she asked a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile. When Jelly did turn up with the outfits for that evening Kyoko was stunned, and Kanae and Chiori could only smile at each other...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Lici-chan - I hope you're not dead i would hate to think i've killed of a reader! **

**Ice from the fire - I have to agree this type of shows are ghastly, but amazingly if written right can be entertaining :) glad you gave it a chance :)**

**Jaedeon Sierra - I have 2 cats and admit they fight over who sits on my lap when i'm writing bless them XD**

**DreamIdol - You know you love my cliffhangers really :P**

**Trinity1012 - You know you Love Me! and should i be worried you have adopted my new nickname? -_-**

**ndngrl14 - hope you are happy a she aint going nowhere :D**

**Sekisetsu7 - I completely agree what's life without a little drama? **

**daredevil girl - would I do something like that? (hehe)**

**SumiAmaya - hehe i like the idea you called me Sweet and adorable. all in one. even if it was describing a new dog breed XD and don't worry about the other girls :P**

**well unless you count Oka and Yuka, you may need to worry for them ;) **

**rexroy101 - hehe don't worry I had planned a litte more fan-star**

**communication plus newspapers and the like :D**

**missshay16 - :D nehneh**

**and for my 3 lovely guest reviews -**

**Thank you very much, and yes Tama is super cute :D and Chiori is just getting into the swing of things hehe :D evil grin **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Aw, glad Kyoko's feeling better and you as well. Please be careful! I was secretly hoping Kuon could hang around longer but at least he showed up! Hope the title's okay. - **RD**


	9. Swan Lake

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**it seems like you cannot all wait for the next chapter so who am I to deny you?**

**I was wondering as well has anyone had a look at my original works on**

**wattpad too? would really like to know what people think**

**its a fantasy adventure only has the first 5 chapters up of yet but would like some comments if people get chance.**

**my name on there is the same as on here Neheigh**

**(without the fluffydoodle XD) **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"It's time. Jelly is going to arrive with our outfits for tonight. Are you going to be OK?" she asked putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile. When Jelly did turn up with the outfits for that evening Kyoko was stunned, and Kanae and Chiori could only smile at each other.

"I'm going to be wearing that?" Kyoko asked, completely surprised as she looked at the beautiful evening gown before her. Jelly smiled a knowing smile.

"My dear you're not only going to be wearing this dress, you're going to own it! You're going to make it your own and I have to say if all the eyes aren't on you tonight then I will quit my job as an artist and become a librarian." Kyoko was stunned but she found Jelly's words a little unsettling.

"But Kanae and Chiori too, they need to look just as stunning." Kyoko countered and Jelly smiled a very soft smile at her.

"Kyoko, they will look just as stunning as you I promise, but we have all talked and after the way you were treated after the last rose ceremony and the way your fans stuck up for you, we all agreed we were going to use tonight to show them just how right they were to keep you in this competition. We are going to show everyone how you are one of the only people who can stand next to Hizuri Kuon with pride and grace and be his equal." Kyoko turned to the three women who were all smiling at her in the same way, her mouth opened and she began to speak.

"But I'm not..." Chiori stepped forward placing her hand over Kyoko's mouth as Kanae also stepped forwards. Grabbing her arm and turning her to face the mirror her two best friends on either side of her as they held her, looking in the mirror Jelly holding the dress up before her so she could see it perfectly.

"We all think you are Kyoko. Now it's time for you to start believing it yourself." With those words Kanae started helping Kyoko undress as did Chiori. They would make sure Kyoko shone the brightest that night, for to them and also they knew to Kuon she was the only girl that could take his heart.

* * *

Kuon stood in the foyer waiting quietly. The cameras were all around him as he waited. They had planned it so they could catch Kuon's reactions to all the women arriving. Kuon had chosen to wear a full black tux this evening as he knew most of the women would be in evening gowns or dresses. The full black jacket with black vest, black slacks and dress shoes against the sparkling white shirt with his black bow tie made the women who were slowly arriving alone in in groups swoon.

Maemi arrived as one of the first women, her blush pink dress with sweetheart neckline was beautiful. Rhinestones decorated the top before gathering at her left hip held by a pin with a flower pin made up of more rhinestones. It reached to the floor and floated around her feet where the small strappy blush pink sandals graced her small feet beautifully. If Kuon's heart hadn't already been stolen away, Lory who was watching live in his office thought this young woman might have stood a very good chance. In a lot of ways she was like Kyoko, but then there was only one Kyoko.

The next noticeable pair to arrive but in no means were they noticable for the right reason were none other than Yuka and Oka. They had gotten dressed together and yes they were both wearing dresses as they had been asked but Kuon wondered if in fact they knew what ballet was? Oka looked at Kuon and smiled, she had caught him staring at her and she decided that he was finally seeing who was worthwhile in this silly competition. If she had known Kuon was trying to decide how he could complement their attires she may have felt differently. Oka's dress if you could call it that left very little to the imagination, like really very, very little. Made of a skintight. lycra type material bright pink in colour. Kuon had only seen the colour once before on the gruesome Love Me uniforms with black banding and a black belt. The back of the dress was completely missing with just 2 tiny black straps holding it together cut low enough to show off the black G-string Oka was wearing with a diamante cross section. The front at least covered her assets but had a large teardrop cut out on both sides and also the front that went all the way down her stomach, showing her navel. It was held by a small black strap and Kuon was happy to note at least the thick black strap and full chest piece looked like the person who had designed the dress wanted to give the wearer some dignity, it was cut so it barely reached down to her mid thigh.

Yuka's outfit wasn't much better. Hers was also made of some stretchy type material and her back, like Oka's was exposed but only to her waist, tied with the same style single tie, and a tie around her neck kept the neckline in place. The front of the dress was one very large open V-neck which was cut all the way to just above her navel. The dress was the same mid-thigh cut and the front of the V-neck was only held in place by one piece of rhinestone jeweled band which basically held the dress so her assets would not come tumbling out. The edges of the V-neck were aligned with waves of more pink fabric which Kuon thought should have been sewn together to cover the poor girl. When they approached him as he had always been taught, he was polite to both of the girls and he said they looked nice, even though he honestly thought they looked like girls from a cheesy porno magazine, never mind taking them to one of the most prestigious ballets in the world. He thought they would fit right in at the playboy mansion or out clubbing? Oh well he had his Love Me girls to look forward to, well Kyoko anyway, he thought as he waited.

As Jelly had three girls to get ready, they were on time but the last to arrive. Jelly stopped Kyoko at the top of the stairs pretending to have to fix up her hair when really, she had planned this with Kanae and Chiori so Kyoko would enter alone. Kuon watched as Chiori and Kanae came down the stairs both looked stunning Kanae in a blue evening gown of the finest chiffon. It was tight and showed off her gracious curves which Kuon could appreciate. No man alive could deny Kyoko's best friend wasn't a beauty, the dress had a sweetheart neckline with beautiful beading across it which flowed down her body like a vine ending just above her left knee where a split opened up to the floor. The layers of lace and chiffon on the skirts flowing around her beautiful legs with the black kitten heels she wore. She was a tall girl normally she didn't need more height.

Chiori was dressed deep purple, halter-neck chiffon dress, the V-cut to her neck fell low but it was a classy cut, not being too lewd like some other girls he could have mentioned. Just below her chest and above her waist, the dress was decorated with a belt like decoration of gems and beads adding that needed break in the breathtaking material. It fell to the floor in waves, Kuon couldn't see her feet but he guessed she was in heels as she stood not much shorter than Kanae. He made sure he told the girls how simply wonderful they looked and as he kissed Kanae's cheek he managed to whisper.

"Where's Kyoko?" he could feel Kanae smile as she kissed him back in greeting before whispering as she pulled back.

"Patience Kuon." her eyes were sparkling as he looked at her and kissed both her and Chiori's hands. It wasn't until he heard one of the ladies gasp in awe, he turned his attention back to the stairs where Kyoko was now descending. Kuon decided if he died there and then that night he could truly die happy. She was breathtaking

Kyoko looked down at Kuon and her breath caught, his eyes staring so intently at her and so were most of the men supposedly meant to be operating the cameras. She could see her group of friends waiting below all gathered together smiling at her, it had been Itsumi who had gasped first. She wanted all eyes on Kyoko and her reaction got her wish.

Kyoko's blood red dress was an off the shoulder, wrap around, bodice style which was gracefully hanging off the one shoulder. Resting on the strap close to the uncovered shoulder was a small adornment of rhinestone, but it didn't need much. Below the wrapped bodice the dress fell in waves of silk and chiffon flowing above each other, almost looking like air itself was dancing with the light material. She wore silver, strappy high heels giving her legs that seemed to go on for miles and added boost as the dress finished just around her ankles beautifully. It was Hotaru who spoke first.

"Wow she wouldn't look out of place as a dancer, look at her legs! She looks like she could dance the tango or something." Kuon couldn't agree more, she looked stunning as Kyoko reached him to greet him he tried to untie his tongue which seemed to have taken this moment to go as dry as a desert and tied itself in a few seamen's knots he had never encountered before.

"Wow...you look...wow..." Kyoko blushed when that was all Kuon could say. It wasn't until Kanae coughed loudly and muttered about men who were not articulate that he managed more.

"You look absolutely captivating, Kyoko." and for once Kyoko smiled. She truly believed she looked good since for once she noticed how the men all smiled and watched her with awe.

Oka and Yuka looked like they were trying to kill her with glares, while her friend and even Maemi gave her big thumbs up signs and grins at how she had stolen the show. Even Seina smiled at her as she turned away with her sister to follow Kuon and Makoto to the 3 limos which would be taking them to Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. There were crowds of people lining the red carpets that had been laid out and Kyoko decided this was probably the reason for the secret location after all. She was stunned by how many people called out her name as she walked with Chiori and Kanae, waving to the crowd as they made their way down to the waiting cars. Kuon was upset when he wasn't able to go in the same car as Kyoko, but he was more upset when he realised his companions were Oka and Yuka. He liked Hana and Ruri, they both looked beautiful, so he was happy to talk to them and for one he was glad Makoto had joined him, giving him an excuse not to speak with his two least favourite contestants.

* * *

Kyoko sat there wide-eyed as the light dimmed and the show started. She was truly enchanted by it all. Sitting herself between Kanae and Hotaru, every now and then Kuon could hear her whispering to Hotaru about the dancing and the movements. He was impressed by Hotaru's knowledge and he loved watching Kyoko's face as her eyes widened when they pulled off a very impressive and difficult move or how she cried and laughed along with the story. During the interlude she was like a child excited over Christmas and no one would have been able to tear her away from Hotaru if they had tried. The girls were talking one hundred miles a minute, both as excited as the other while Kuon had to listen to Oka and Yuka whine about how the show seemed to be dragging on for hours. Kuon was already bored of their whining as they had been chattering nonstop the entire performance which had annoyed him profusely. Yes it was just over 2 hours long and it was all music and dancing, but what did they expect from a ballet? He was slowly losing his patience when Kanae saved him.

"Kuon you seem to know more about this genre than we do. Airi and Itsumi have a few questions and we were wondering if you would come and enlighten us." Kuon almost ran to their little group and he was instantly integrated into their conversation. Even if Kyoko wasn't here, he quickly offered Kanae a one armed hug of thanks as Oka and Yuka scowled on.

"Maybe we should have gone after the more likely prey." Oka huffed as she watched Kyoko and Hotaru off in their own little world while Kuon standing there with his arm wrapped around Kanae before releasing her. Kuon could have kissed Chiori too when she asked him to sit in the empty seat by her when the show resumed, he would be closer to Kyoko that way and away from the bile Oka was spitting. Accepting the offer graciously he told a few of the other women he would sit near the all of them at some point during the night, showing he wasn't picking favourites and he certainly enjoyed the last half of the show a lot more that the first half. When at the end of the performance the beautiful princess under the evil sorcerer's spell took her own life and so did her lover the prince, Kuon watched as Kyoko cried unashamed. When in their death the sorcerer too died he watched as Kyoko, who was truly lost in this fairytale, showed a little smile of triumph as the sun rose across the lake filled with swans. The main prince and princess could be seen dancing in the sun together as they went off to some magical castle in the sky and Kuon knew in that moment at the end of this stupid competition he would ask Kyoko to marry him.

Hotaru patted Kyoko on the back as she cried, she had been so emotionally wrapped up in the entire performance she was having trouble bringing herself out of it.

"It was so beautiful, yet so sad. I never knew dancing could be so...so moving." Hotaru smiled at her.

"Kyoko that is what dancing is. It is a way to release emotions, feelings, wishes and desires with your body. A way to capture a feeling unable to be expressed by words and show it to the world. Dance is good at expressing what is not usually able to be expressed well and uses the body as an instrument. Body language can be exaggerated and abstracted to project an infinite number of feelings, subtle moods, and emotions and this is the sole reason I dance. I'm not like you Kyoko, you can become all these amazing characters by simply putting on a mask and becoming them, with me I have to dance them." The sound of clapping behind the two women made them both turn as Kuon approached with a tall regal looking man, he was smiling at Hotaru and Hotaru was suddenly still.

"Such beautiful words." the man said, bowing and kissing Hotaru's hand. He stood there stunned as he smiled and kissed Kyoko's hand too.

"Hotaru-san, Kyoko-chan, this is Wayne McGregor. He is one of The Royal Ballet's choreographers and was here as a director of tonight's performance." Finally Hotaru seemed to take heed of herself and bowed, then in very good English she addressed Wayne.

"Mr. McGregor, it was a privilege to be able to see the show this evening and may I congratulate you on such a wonderful performance." Wayne seemed thoroughly impressed by the young woman and smiled.

"Please, your wonderful words about dancing and why it is we dance were praise enough. May I ask what styles of dance you are familiar with?" and with that Kyoko and Kuon stood together and watched the two talking about dancing and Hotaru's work prior the show. Neither of them spoke, just listened. Both spoke fluent English with Kuon having lived in America for the start of his life and Kyoko being a clever and quick study and needing to perfect everything she did. Then of course there was their time spent as the Heel siblings.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Kuon finally asked hands clasped behind his back firmly. All he wanted to do after his revelation was pull Kyoko into his arms and kiss her for all the world to see, he no longer cared for this game any longer. He wanted Kyoko and no one else would do.

"Oh Kuon! It was simply wonderful! I can see why Mom and Dad love it so dearly and you too,of course. I never wanted the show to end. It was so sad when she took her own life and he followed her into death but then to see them flying away to the next life together. I couldn't help but to be drawn in." Kuon smiled at her, thinking of the other things he could take Kyoko to see. He knew he wanted to take her to see an opera next, maybe Phantom of the Opera or Miss Saigon. There was so much he wanted to do with her and show her. He knew she would love every single one of them. He was amazed she wasn't already professing a will to learn to dance and he knew even if she did she would do it without fault never giving up. In his mind Kyoko could do anything she set her mind to. Kyoko never realised she had spoken to Kuon in English, maybe because Hotaru and Wayne were using the language she had instantly fallen into it herself, but now after her words, Wayne pulled her into their conversation as he offered each woman an arm to lead them to their backstage tour.

Kuon sighed as yet again Kyoko was taken away from him, but as Airi and Itsumi grabbed an arm while Oka and Yuka who had been approaching scowled, they just chuckled at his downcast face.

"Don't worry you are still her favourite." Itsumi said with a little grin. Kuon looked at her guilty and shocked as he tried to stutter out about not knowing what she meant.

"Kuon we may not be geniuses, but we can see when our long time friends have a thing for each other. It's not like we haven't known you both for long enough, it amazed me you never got the guts to ask her out after she looked so beautiful at the Dark Moon afterparty." Airi said with a grin at the now blushing Kuon.

"She wasn't ready and I'm sure as you say you know Kyoko, just what would have happened if I had tried to rush the situation." both girls nodded, knowing Kyoko's mood swings and depression stages well enough.

"So why when you have found the love of your life, are you doing these type of shows then, Kuon?" Itsumi asked while Kuon wondered if he was being interrogated and if he had the rights to his one phone call and last request?

"I was tricked into signing on for the show." he muttered as Airi and Itsumi both laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry Kuon-san but I do believe you just said you were tricked into this." Airi said with awe and amusement as Kuon turned a deeper shade of red. Both women knew it was hard to get the great actor to blush, but here he was, blushing like a schoolboy as the other girls could not hear what they were saying seeing Kuon blush and not knowing the reason Oka was getting more annoyed by the second.

* * *

Backstage, Hotaru was in her element as Wayne asked if she would perhaps dance for them. When the hall was empty, he raised the curtains and asked Hotaru if she would show off some of her dancing talent. With Hotaru's amazing English, the dancers were more than happy to talk to her and in turn watch her dance. She was simply wonderful, Kyoko decided as she watched Hotaru slip through different styles and genre' of dance effortlessly. She even danced with a few of the male dancers and when she came back on stage to perform the ballet she knew with the correct footwear on, the entire cast and most of the knowledgeable stagehands and other notable people all clapped and cheered as she flawlessly executed the steps. Kyoko could see the appreciation in Wayne's eyes as he called for more. She couldn't have been prouder of her new friend. When Oka spoke up saying her 'Daddy' had got her the best dance instruction money could buy, Wayne asked her too, to show them her skills. No one noticed as Oka's assistant staff rushed forward with her lurid pink ballet slippers to match her outfit or how Chiori flipped the ribbons over one another. As Oka, still talking, laced herself into the horrid coloured slippers, how she had actually tied them together. No one mentioned it either as Oka stood to take centre stage and went careening face first into the floor. After her long-winded speeches of what an amazing dancer she was and how her instructor had told her she floated like a butterfly, it took a lot of willpower for everyone, including Yuka not to laugh at the performance. Chiori ran forwards to help the poor dear only sending her once more flat on her face. It was too much for some of the audience who began to titter and giggle as Oka sorted out her shoe ribbons correctly.

Her dancing didn't come close to that of the real ballet dancers or like Hotaru's. If dancing was showing emotion Kyoko would pretty much bet Oka's dancing was like that of a wanton slapper at any local nightclub, saying 'Come get some.' rather than 'Look at the beauty of the world', and it seemed that Wayne agreed as not long into it, he turned and conversed with her in English about other shows she may enjoy. Oka left the stage in a huff and Kuon who was scared he had lost his appetite was glad of that fact.

* * *

The meal was wonderful with all of the dancers, cast and crew. They went back to their hotel where the entire restaurant was theirs for the remainder of the evening. Kuon did the rounds with all of the women he was supposed to be wooing or choosing from, as the case may be. But he never really got much time with Kyoko or Hotaru, when they had all eaten and drank, a space had been cleared. Music had been called for and the dancers did what they did best: danced. Kuon would have loved to steal Kyoko away for a dance. It seemed that all of the men had the same idea, even Wayne got two dances with the woman he loved, but Kuon hadn't been counting on Kyoko and her friends.

It was nearing the end of the evening when Kanae grabbed him to dance. She had been refusing all night to partake with any of the men who offered, saying she was tired and had two left feet, but by this point she was so fed up of Kuon's bunny footing around she was finally making a stand.

"As soon as we get near them you will bloody well cut in whether you want to or not!" she hissed in Kuon's ear as they danced closer to their target.

Kuon had no choice as soon as they neared Kyoko, who was dancing with the male lead that had played the prince. He asked if he could cut in. The man, seeing he would now be able to dance with the beautiful woman who had so forcefully rejected his friends, never blinked as he wrapped his arms around the stunning black haired woman and danced away. Kuon stood for a moment worried, but Kyoko smiled then, taking up the comfortable position she said Wayne had taught her, she happily placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand and they danced together. The cameras couldn't miss the smile on both of their faces or the look in their eyes as they talked, joked and laughed whilst dancing. Makoto, who was watching from the sidelines smiled as she watched the pair dance. Lory had been so right though she still doubted it was fair to trick them both into this show. Still, at least it made for good viewing and hopefully would be the boost the show needed to get on its feet.

"Because really, who wouldn't enjoy watching a good old love story unfold." she asked herself as she sipped her champagne.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**OK my dears :) well Kyoko had a magical evening and I hope the outfit met expectations**

**as normal for this story there will be pictures of each outfit on my profile**

**as I doubt I made a good enough description for how lovely they are so take a look :) **

**(well some of them. Who new there was an actual website for slutty dresses?) **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	10. First challenge

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I had a bit of a complaint after my last chapter at how much**

**I am portraying Oka as if there is nothing good about her at all.**

**I think the reviewer was angry, but as i did explain sometimes**

**you need to see how bad a person is to see how good they can become,**

**I'm not going to say much more, but I do have plans :) **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The day of their first challenge arrived quickly and passed even swifter. The groups had been pre-arranged, splitting up the friendship groups. Kyoko as per her usual luck was scheduled to be part of the last group on the Thursday of the rose ceremony though she told herself at least it gave her time to not have to think about being dropped that evening.

Kyoko looked through her wardrobe, it was 5:30 am and she couldn't sleep. She hadn't really been sleeping well since the date actually. All she could think about was the way Kuon had held her and the way they had danced together. She hoped he would hold her closer, kiss her even...Kyoko shook her head trying to shake off the thoughts. There was no way Kuon would be returning her feelings anytime soon.

*sigh*

"OK so what are we sighing about now?" Kanae asked, leaning against the doorway to the dressing room. Kyoko was standing with her head against the door of her clothes unit as she looked up at Kanae.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Kyoko asked as she pulled the doors open once more, obviously avoiding Kanae's question. It was her turn to sigh as she walked into the room, shutting the door before seating herself on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Sit" she commanded as she patted the bench beside her. She had not asked, it was an order so Kyoko sat beside her without hesitation.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about today?" Kanae asked as she looked at Kyoko's profile, reading her eye and facial expressions.

"A little...not really...it's not like I have never done this before and this time there's 3 of us looking after Kuon." Kanae nodded.

She had done her managing stint on Monday with Mimori and Ruri. Chiori had gone Tuesday with Naomi and Airi. So Kyoko knew from them it was simply following Kuon around to the few jobs he had been allowed to book during the show scheduling. She would be working today with Hana and Sachi so it wasn't like she was worried, they both seemed to be lovely women. She supposed if it had been Oka or Yuka she would have worried slightly as their snide remarks and comments had been more frequent and hurtful. Though she still couldn't find it in herself to hate any of the girls she was working with, they were all simply just different people.

"Is it the rose ceremony?" Kanae asked and saw the slightest tinge of sadness in Kyoko's eyes. Her friend could deny it as much as she wanted, Kanae had her answer.

"It's just..." Kyoko just didn't even know what it was?

Was it the fact Kuon would never love her as she loved him? Or had she already fallen so deep to the land of no return it was already hurting her? She sighed again, but a soft hand reached around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, a very rare sign of affection from Kanae. Kyoko felt better, she would always have Kanae and Chiori. Honoka had said how when the show had finished she would like to spend some more time with her and so had Hotaru. Kyouko wrapped her mind around the idea that even if she left the show tonight without Kuon, she was leaving the show with new friends so that was something.

The door to the changing room opened again and Kanae swiftly pulled away. Displays of affection were one thing she did rarely, but to be caught in the act was unthinkable. Chiori stood there, sleepy-eyed as Tama ran through the doorway right up to Kyoko's leg as she leaned her front paws on Kyoko's knee, begging for attention. Kyoko smiled. She was leaving with another new friend too.

"She was crying to come in." Chiori said as Kyoko smiled at her very tired friend.

"Thanks, Chiori." Kyoko said picking up the small dog and placing her on her lap, Chiori waved her thanks away, shutting the door and probably heading back to bed Kyoko thought as Kanae stood.

"OK then! Let's find you an outfit for today." Kanae said as she opened Kyoko's clothes storage again. Kyoko smiled, she was feeling better. Even if she left today she was leaving with more than she had arrived with and in her mind that was a good thing.

* * *

Kyoko stood in the entrance hall with Hana and Sachi. None of them were speaking, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable as Kuon and Yashiro approached, Kyoko smiled at Yashiro. She cared a great deal for the man who looked after Kuon so well and enjoyed his friendship.

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro said stepping up while smiling himself.

"Hello Yashiro-san. Please may I introduce my friends Nakamura Hana and Kazue Sachi. We are looking forward to working with you today." Kyoko as ever punctuated her introduction with the correct formal bow which Yashiro returned. Kyoko was always the epitome of manners, he allowed himself a secretive smile at the way Kyoko's 'friends' seemed amazed by her introduction of them. He suspected they would both have thought Kyoko to rather ignore them and get in friendly with him herself as most of the other girls would have done. But he knew Kyoko, she did not work like that and he knew how much he admired her for that fact.

"Ladies, I am pleased to meet you both. My name is Yashiro Yukihito. Today we will be following Kuon to a TV appearance at 11, and 2 photo shoots this afternoon. If at any point you have any questions for me please do not hesitate to ask. Also please remember I am here to advise and observe, only you will be caring for Kuon today." he smiled at them all and Kuon stood a little away allowing Yashiro to brief the girls.

His eyes traced over Kyoko's outfit. The cream knee length pencil skirt with a white blouse looked lovely on her, her hair falling naturally with a pair of black flats to finish the look. She looked stunning in his eyes, though he also appreciated Hana in her skin tight blue jeans and black fitted t-shirt and Sachi in long black trousers with a red blouse covered by a small black waistcoat.

They all looked stunning today, but of course, in his mind Kyoko was always in the forefront. It was her eyes. No matter what he had tried no matter how hard. he could never forget her beautiful eyes and the way they lit up or clouded with emotion. Whoever had said that the eyes were the windows to the soul must have been talking about someone like Kyoko he thought as he watched Yashiro brief them.

"Are we ready to go then?" Kuon asked as the three ladies and Yashiro smiled and nodded.

Instantly Hana stepped forwards. Picking up Kuon's bag, Kuon looked at her for a moment and then smiled as they exited the mansion together to the waiting limo. The TV appearance progressed well. Both Sachi and Hana seemed to bend to all of Kuon's will, always there at every moment he was not on set or during breaks, whereas Kyoko stayed back and allowed herself to observe Kuon. During a heated questioning from the host Kyoko noticed Kuon clear his throat a little and before either of the girls could say anything Kyoko walked away. Hana and Sachi watched her go and looked pointedly at Yashiro.

"Erm shouldn't she be staying here and looking after Kuon?" Hana asked and Yashiro smiled

"I'm not sure what she is doing, but I will allow her to leave if that is what she feels is for the best." he replied. He too had noticed Kuon's throat clearing and he was not at all surprised as just before the next break Kyoko returned with a cup of black coffee. This time she joined the girls as they approached Kuon.

"Kuon." Kyoko asked almost shyly as both Hana and Sachi asked if there was anything they could get him. Kuon looked up at the proffered cup of coffee and smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoko." Kuon said taking the cup. Kyoko just nodded, a small smile on her lips before she walked back off the set and stood again next to Yashiro. The other two girls still trying to fuss over Kuon who accepted their attention awaiting the filming to continue as he sipped his coffee.

As they left for the first of the photo shoots, it was Sachi this time who dove for Kuon's bag, getting there just before Hana who shrugged and accepted the victory on Sachi's part. Kyoko said nothing nor did she try and take Kuon's bag. She walked along with Yashiro behind Kuon as the other two ladies talked with him about how well the recording had gone. Kyoko suddenly looked at her watch it was just after one thirty.

"Yashiro what time is Kuon's first shoot?" she asked looking at him. Yashiro smiled.

"The shoot starts at three and the second shoot at four. Neither one should be long, one is for a male fragrance while the other is for an Rmandy test shoot." Kyoko nodded then turned back to look at Kuon and the two girls before her and then spoke,

"Kuon we will be stopping along the way to eat before the shoot since it is only a 15 minute journey and we have time. Otherwise you will not have a chance to eat again until the evening meal." It wasn't a question it was a fact and Kuon just nodded as Sachi rounded on her.

"Would it not have been polite to ask Kuon-san if he wished to eat now rather than telling him?" her voice held a little anger, but Kyoko just smiled at her in a knowing way.

"I'm afraid Kuon is not the type to think about his own well-being. He skips meals and eats junk food unless he is properly told." Yashiro chuckled at this as Kuon turned to her, hands in his pockets walking backwards.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that statement, Kyoko." he said, a smile gracing his face as she smiled back.

"Are you trying to deny that what I have said is not true?" she asked with the same joking lilt he too had used.

This time Kuon chuckled too, turning back around and asking Hana where she would like to go to eat. Sachi looked at Kyoko, who was not really paying attention: a small smile and silent laughter made her shake her head as she looked at the floor. It couldn't be called a blush but colour rose to her cheeks as she smiled and Sachi turned back to Kuon and Hana, wondering just how well this woman knew Koun?

They ate at a nice, small sushi bar and Kyoko contented herself to speak when spoken to, but otherwise she was happy just to listen to the chatter between the two men and women. Kyoko never saw the need for mindless chatter especially when eating. It would never have been allowed at the ryokan. Kyoko stopped suddenly, she hadn't thought about the Ryokan for a while nor had she thought of or seen Sho; the latter she counted as a blessing. Though she did wonder occasionally how Sho's parents where, they had given her a family, a job and a place to sleep after all. Even if they had been training her to be Sho's wife they had given her a lot of important lessons in life. Kyoko suddenly realised someone was addressing her and looked up at the 4 sets of eyes looking at her.

"You OK, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked looking a little concerned.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Kyoko said as she looked around the table, but it seemed she would need to offer more.

"I was just thinking about places I had learnt important lessons in my life, it is strange how things that do not seem important at the time can become something important in the future. Kuon who was sitting at the head of the table looked at her considerately while Yashiro smiled. Sachi and Hana just seemed a little confused.

"In what ways, Kyoko?" Kuon asked interested now in what topic would have drawn this kind of response from her. She looked back at him a slight smile on her lips.

"Well I was a maid and a waitress so I have always been in some sort of job that requires caring for people, whether it be from the shadows or in plain sight. It's just nice how my old skills can still be of use to me." Kuon nodded and Sachi seemed to have clarity. Hana too looked a little more clear on Kyoko's feelings.

"So you were a maid and a waitress before you became an actress?" Hana asked. Now all the table focused on her.

"Yes, I've had quite a few jobs before I came to LME." she continued to list off the jobs she had done. Both hana and Sachi looking shocked.

"But you are still so young Kyoko! How have you done so many jobs?" Sachi asked a look of puzzlement on her face, but Kyoko just smiled.

"I started working when I was 6 years old at a family friends Ryokan. After I came to Tokyo I worked 3, sometimes 4 jobs at a time to make ends meet and then I continue to work at one of those jobs even now occasionally."

To say the two women were stunned would be an understatement as they looked at the young actress before them, their food forgotten.

"But why did you start working at such a young age?" Hana asked.

"Well at the time I was working for my keep." Kyoko offered unconcerned, but as Yashiro and Kuon watched, the girls just became more and more confused by the entire conversation.

"But why?" Hana continued, unable to contain herself it seemed. Kyoko looked up at her and Sachi who was also staring at her with big questioning eyes. Kyoko spared a glance at Kuon and Yashiro. Yashiro was steadily eating and Kuon was sitting watching her chopsticks in hand as he waited to see what Kyoko would say, giving her an encouraging smile. She shifted her gaze back to the two women.

"Well my mother abandoned me at 6 years old I've not seen her since." Kuon felt huge pride for the woman he loved. It had always been so hard for her to talk about her mother's abandonment, and it had always been followed by thoughts of Sho and her heartbreak. The fact she was here talking about it so comfortably made Kuon hope that she was finally healing for the better. Her thoughts and emotions about the boy that had hurt her so deeply were finally not hurting her in the way they always had, Kuon held onto that hope.

* * *

That evening after dinner they once again gathered in the foyer, the women all standing awaiting the judgement of the challenge and also the ceremony of roses. Whichever girl had scored the best in the challenge would be exempt from the rose ceremony that evening, automatically moving through to the next week and that was now what they were awaiting. Kuon and Yashiro had disappeared to discuss the woman that had scored the best in Yashiro's mind. Now they were all awaiting the results and their return. Kyoko was taking long deep breaths, if she left tonight it would be alright. She had new friends and she had Tama so she would be OK. Though in the back of her head that little voice that always betrayed her spoke up.

"_Right. You just keep telling yourself that, though you know you will be secretly devastated and cry yourself to sleep for days after. You would be unable to watch the show or look at Kuon properly. It will be heartbreaking, you're in too deeply and you know it!" _

The deep breathing didn't help as the room became silent once more. The two men had re-entered and now it was time for the challenge winner. Kyoko's breathing had stopped altogether as Yashiro stepped forwards to address the women.

"Ladies, may I just say you all did wonderfully on the challenge. Each of you looking after my charge in your own special ways, but sadly I could only choose one winner and that winner would have to be..." the women all waited on tenderhooks as Yashiro paused for effect.

"Mogami Kyoko." Yashiro smiled at her and Kyoko could hardly think as he strode forwards handing her a white rose, which marked her as the challenge winner. Kanae and Chiori were smiling as they pushed her forwards to go and stand in the area reserved for those who would be awarded their roses. Kyoko was too stunned to say anything, she just walked forwards and stood where she was supposed to, staring at her rose. There was something that drove her from her shock: a clear ringing voice that rang out across the hall.

"Well as if that wasn't to be expected. It's not like she hasn't done the job before. Maybe we all should have gotten the chance to practice before doing the challenge, then maybe we should all dress in the Swan clothing line which as we all know is Kyoko's mother's range." Kyoko looked up into the deeply resenting, brown eyes of Takahashi Naomi. Her breath catching in her throat as she looked at all the girls looking at her accusingly apart from those she counted as friends.

"Now Miss Takahashi I assure you thatt was not the reason she was chosen. Kyoko is very well versed in care for any person let alone Kuon. Her actions and the way she studied her charge were what made me decide on her as the challenge winner. She did nothing that none of you would have been incapable of. As a manager you stand back and watch your charge, deciding on when to speak up and when to withdraw. Miss Mogami showed this ability so she was chosen as the winner." Naomi still did not look happy and Kyoko was wondering if this would start another scene similar to the last rose ceremony, yet she was amazed when Hana spoke up.

"I think Kyoko was the correct choice for this. It's true that she has taken care of Kuon before but what we also found out is she has always been caring for people since the age of 6, so it is not just Kuon she would have been able to care for but rather anyone for that matter and in larger numbers than we could have coped with. Some people are just naturally gifted in dealing with people. I believe Kyoko is one of these people and it is not because she has had previous experience."

Sachi nodded and agreed with Hana and so did Chiori making her point known of how Kyoko was the reason she had come to love her work again. It was a united front that stood before Kyoko in her defence and Kyoko could not have been happier as the tension dissipated and the rose ceremony continued like nothing had happened though she did catch a few evil looks from Naomi.

Kuon started his speech much like last time as he spoke of how hard the decision was and how much he had trouble deciding as they were all wonderful people. Again he asked if there were any that wished to leave and no one stepped forwards so Kuon continued. Kyoko was half in a daze, not really watching the ceremony or what was happening. She never really paid attention to who was joining her, her mind elsewhere until a touch at her elbow brought her back to the present. Kanae smiled, standing beside her holding a blood red rose as Kyoko finally looked at the 6 girls remaining. There were to be 5 girls leaving that evening and Kyoko could have cried at four of the girls in the leaving lineup. Itsumi, Airi, Hana and Ruri all stood there alongside Yuka and Naomi. Kyoko hated for Itsumi or Airi to go she cared for the girls.

"Airi and Itsumi have requested to be dropped, they asked Kuon if he would do it instead of them asking to leave. From what I heard from Rumi today their band has been offered a large contract after being viewed on the show and have also asked to be dropped." the news shocked Kyoko but her actress mask held firm and she showed neither her shock or confusion.

Kuon had really only had to pick one girl tonight. By the way Kuon was standing there undecided, in Kyoko's mind the girl he had chosen to drop had been her and now he was unable to decide between two girls he had wanted to keep. She held a sinking feeling in her stomach the longer Kuon stood there with the final rose in hand.

This wasn't true of course since the only thing Kuon was wondering was which girl would be harming Kyoko more if she had not liked Naomi's sudden attack of Kyoko at the ceremony, but he knew Yuka had been plotting against Kyoko with Oka. Two of them together would be more challenging than two single enemies. Divide and conquer was the strategy Kuon ultimately decided on as he approached Naomi, handing her the final rose as Yuka burst into tears before running from the foyer. The other girls all smiled at Kuon as he hugged them each and wished them well before the other contestants approached with their condolences. Kyoko breathed in deeply, spinning her white rose between her fingers, she had survived for another week. Still, she wondered when the real challenges began if she would be this lucky again?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**OK my dears :) well Kyoko is still in the running :D**

**Yashiro saved her, but has this only caused more problems for our lovely heroine?**

**you will have to wait and see :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Yep, that's probably the nature of these kinds of shows, so that's what I'm expecting. It was quite interesting to see her group's response when learning about her background and it led to them speaking up for her.- **RD**


	11. The thing she fears most

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I did promise you, so as promised the next story I will concentrate on finishing is**

**this one :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**January 25th**

Kyoko looked down at the small square of paper in her hand.

_ Really the gods must hate me_ she thought as she read the number 5 on the paper.

"Now ladies that number represents in which order and with whom you will be attending this week's date with alongside Kuon of course. Now for the dates this week we thought we would give you a little fun and maybe time to show off a talent! So the dates this week will be..." Makoto as always was doing her moment's pause to add some suspense for the cameras. The girls all looked on at her holding the black top hat they had all just removed their numbers from around the breakfast table.

"Karaoke!" she called out loud.

A few of the girls looked happy, even Mimori let out a little squeal. It was her turn to sit next to Kuon who was smiling his gentleman smile Kyoko noticed as he slyly rubbed his ear on the side Mimori had squealed when she wasn't looking because she was talking excitedly with Sachi. Kyoko looked down at her number then nudged Kanae.

"What number did you get?" she asked hoping she would be going with her best friend.

She didn't count herself as a good singer and really didn't want to make a prat of herself in front of Kuon. Kanae held up the number for Kyoko to read. The gods really did hate her when she read a number 3 on Kanae's paper.

"Chiori?" Kyoko asked hopefully again. Her hopes fled as Chiori held up a number two.

Without asking Hotaru held up her paper showing a number two. so at least two of her friends would be OK.

"Kyoko-chan?" asked Maemi sitting opposite Kyoko.

She held up her paper showing clearly a number five. Kyoko smiled broadly at the woman opposite her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but still it seemed that yet again Kyoko would be the last group date.

"Now the dates will start tomorrow and will run until next Wednesday which gives you today and Thursday as free days. Now the challenge this week will be a daily challenge and may I introduce you to the judge for this challenge. So to tell you more about it is the one and only Takarada Lory!" Kyoko couldn't help but smile at how excited Makoto seemed about the President.

Kyoko held back a sigh as Lory entered, he truly never did anything by halves. Today Lory was playing what Kyoko could only guess was a big cat tamer. Perhaps the fact he was leading a large white tigress on a chain lead into the dining room would be the answer to that question.

"GOOD DAY MY DEAR LOVEBIRDS!" Lory cried in his best show master's voice.

There was really no need since he already had the attention of the entire room as Seina who had been sitting closest to the door scooted back swiftly on her chair away from the large cat. All the assembled members who did not work for LME appeared concerned and in some cases scared of Lory's companion. All those who knew Lory, well let's just say compared to some of his stunts this was rather tame. Kyoko recognised the large cat as one of Lory's rescued menagerie Maria had shown her once.

"Now sit Sheena!" Lory commanded as the tigress sat beside the President who smiled jovially.

"Now my dear ladies. My challenge if you choose to accept it is this." Lory gestured towards the wall where suddenly a projected image appeared with big letters that read:

"_**I LOVE AND KNOW KUON THE BEST CHALLENGE."**_

"Good grief." Kanae muttered beside Kyoko as she held her head in her hand.

Chiori giggled beside her as Kyoko wondered just how well she did know Kuon. Pretty well she hoped. Maybe this week really wasn't that bad. Kyoko smiled to herself as Lory continued.

"Now each day at breakfast we will have a nice little quiz. The questions could be about anything and everything so do not think this will be easy. It will not be entirely written. Somedays it will be visual or even practical. The person with the most points at the end of the week will be safe for another week! So shall we get started?" Lory asked with a flourish as clowns appeared and placed a sheet of paper and a pen before each woman before smiling at them all.

"OK ladies are we ready? The questions will pop up on the board and there are only 10 of them. Do your best and if you don't know then just guess my dears." Kyoko picked up her pen and wrote her name at the top corner of the page as Lory clicked the projector button to reveal the first question.

"At what age did Kuon first come to Japan?" flashed up on the screen and Kyoko smiled.

This was an easy question she knew. Not only for her, but for anyone that had listened when Kuon had cast aside his name and retaken his true identity. He had spoken about how he had felt confident coming back to Japan after visiting at the age of ten. So that's the number Kyoko wrote. When she looked up it appeared she had been right about the easy part everyone was awaiting the next question to appear.

"What does Kuon like to do to relax?" came the next question.

Again Kyoko smiled and wondered how many people would call Kuon's love of his personal gym relaxing, but it made Kuon happy. Many a time when Kyoko had told him to sit down and relax while she made dinner he had asked if she minded if he spent a little while in there. Of course she didn't and she quietly enjoyed the times she would have to go and ask Kuon to join her for dinner. She always gave him the 10 minute warning so he could shower before dinner as he liked to do. In her mind's eye Kyoko could see Kuon stepping out of the gym, then all changed into his comfy house clothes, hair still slightly wet as it clung in places to his face. He always looked so good with a white towel around his neck catching the droplets. Kyoko shook her head snapping herself out of her enjoyable memories.

_Concentrate Kyoko! _she scolded herself as she wrote down the answer before looking up at the question already showing on the wall.

"What type of car does Kuon own?" Kyoko smiled thinking about all the times she had sat in that car, hitting her head of the ceiling when she had forgotten she was in the car and trying to apologise.

At times the car had felt heavy and scary with Kuon's anger, other times it had been light and filled with laughter. She was reminded of Kuon picking her up and dropping her off, even if she was traveling with the other Love Me girls they were always welcome. In her own way even Kyoko had come to love that car, since it offered her time with the man she cared about and in a way it brought them closer. She wrote down the answer and smiled to herself.

"What was the first drama Kuon ever acted in here in Japan?"

Again another easy one. The answer was short and simple :Mars Cluster. Kyoko remembered that night she had bugged Kuon to allow her to watch the DVD she had lent to Yashiro. Ren had been rather put off by the idea of watching his own work, but he could never say no to Kyoko so they spent the rest of that evening after their meal watching. Ren had to admit in the end he had enjoyed watching it with Kyoko as she had asked interesting questions. She wanted to know what had been the hardest scene to do? What was the most NG's anyone had during the shoot and why? They were small things but those simple questions gave him a purpose and he loved talking with her.

"What is Kuon's greatest achievement to date?"

Kyoko loved this question. She had watched the recording of the interview of Kuon's reveal over and over again in the Love Me locker room and this question had been one of the most heartfelt and wonderful answers she had ever heard. As she wrote the answer down she spoke it to herself under her breath. "My greatest achievement to date has got to be standing in LME and calling my parents Mom and Dad for the first time in 6 years. It's amazing how good it actually feels to call your mother and father just that. I suppose it's something we all take for granted but for me the day I held my mother and father and called them by their titles I've never felt anything quite like it."

Kyoko smiled. She had been there that day. She had been worried about her own use of Otou-san. But her adoptive parents had both insisted even if they had their real son back for now she would always be their daughter no matter how much she tried to be rid of them, Kuu had joked. Kyoko had cried tears of joy in Julie's arms. Oh how she loved them both.

Kyoko glanced at Kuon talking quietly with Makoto his blond hair so much like his father's his mother's beautiful green eyes to Kyoko he was the perfect in between. Kyoko thought about her adoptive parents and wondered if or when Kuon finally did bring a nice woman home would they truly still feel the same? They would have a real daughter in law then so she wondered if they would still keep her but just at a distance as so many others had before. Kyoko was accustomed to being left alone yet tears filled her eyes.

She blinked rapidly telling herself off for such depressing thoughts as she fought off the sadness that overwhelmed her heart. Truly why was she so sad? Was it the thought of losing the family that had taken her in and loved her? Or was it the thought of Kuon bringing home another woman who would take her place? Even if she couldn't be in his heart she still wanted to be part of a family and if he wed this would be impossible.

"STOP!" The voice was clear and strong shaking everyone from their concentration.

Kanae looked around for the reason Kuon was suddenly approaching them. The sight of Kyoko silently crying beside her was shocking. Kyoko seemed not to even really be with them mentally as she swiped a hand across her eyes as she stared blankly at her paper. Kuon was there now beside Kyoko. His eyes were filled with the same confusion Kanae's were as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She didn't reply, she didn't flinch and they both saw that she wasn't even aware of Kuon's presence. The fear in Kanae had built at Kyoko's empty expression until she was ready to burst. Grabbing Kyoko's shoulder she shook the young woman forcibly.

"MO! Kyoko! Snap out of it!" she cried.

The reaction was as if someone had struck her. Kyoko's eyes flashed to Kanae's instantly. The shock and utter sadness behind them clouded even Kanae's mind.

"Moko." the word was quiet but the need behind the single word as Kyoko fell into Kanae's arms sobbing was all Kanae needed. Wrapping her arms around her best friend she held her small form.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Kanae asked, not even thinking of the affection she was showing in front of the cameras.

In that moment Kanae only saw the confusion in Kuon's eyes and the weight of Kyoko in her arms. Kyoko didn't answer but pulled herself closer to Kanae with fists clenched in her shirt.

"Kyoko are you OK?" Kuon asked again hoping she would speak some sense so they could figure out how to handle the distraught woman.

"I want to go now." Kyoko sobbed from Kanae's chest as Kanae rubbed her back slowly.

"OK you want to go home?" Kanae asked, not missing the desperation in Kuon's eyes at the thought of the woman he really did love on this god forsaken show leaving.

It was so small the slight shake in Kyoko's head that Kuon couldn't have seen it, but Kanae felt the movement and she too felt a little relief. She didn't want to stay here if Kyoko didn't. Even if Chiori stayed it just wouldn't be worth it without Kyoko even if it meant staying in the Love Me section.

"OK let's go see how Tama is." she said quietly as she stood with Kyoko. She had her arm around the young woman's back as she guided her towards the doorway.

"Carry on without us, I will see to Kyoko." Kuon looked scared.

Lory just nodded. He hoped they would stay within sight of the cameras though he asked Makoto to stop all feeds from their room. He truly hoped he would be able to watch the video playback himself later and get to the bottom of Kyoko's sudden breakdown.

When Kanae had finally managed to get Kyoko to the bedroom, she sat the very distraught woman on her bed whilst she fetched a box of tissues from her case. Sitting back down next to her best friend she offered the box and Kyoko pulled out a few, thanking Kanae as she tried to control her roiling emotions.

"So what's wrong?" Kanae asked sitting down as she faced the still tearful Love Me member number 1.

"You'll think I'm silly." Kyoko muttered dejectedly as she looked at the floor.

"Mo! Kyoko! Am I your best friend or not! It doesn't matter what it is, if it's got you in this type of state I want to know!" the fervor in Kanae's voice and the use of one of Kyoko's favourite words drew her attention like a moth to a flame.

"Of course you're my best friend Moko-san! It's just...It's..."

"Mo! Spit it out Kyoko!" Kanae cried. This was no time to be coaxing. Kyoko's defences had been lowered with her best friend's confirmation and Kyoko broke at her words.

"I was just thinking how Kuon's parents might not want me in their family anymore when Kuon does get married. Why would they want me when they would have a real daughter in her?"

Kanae was flabbergasted at her friend's complete and utter mind-bending logic as she stared at the woman who had so captured Kuon's and his family's heart. She would be lucky if they didn't tie her up and drag her back to America kicking and screaming one of these days.

"MO! is that what all of this is about? You pretending to know what people will want and feel! MO!" Kanae was pissed and ready to rip into the small woman before her, but a few simple words stopped her anger and turned it instantly to pity for her friend.

"Just like my mom."

Kanae had been there with her, so had Kuon that day. The day Kyoko had sought out her mother, the day they had found out the reason for Kyoko's abandonment. The day they had seen Mogami Seana with her new family and the two daughters she obviously loved dearly. Kyoko never spoke to her, she just walked away carrying the paperwork she had been meaning to ask the woman to sign. Eventually, it had been Kanae herself that had approached the detestable woman while Kuon tried to console the distraught Kyoko. Her reception had been bitter and harsh, her words even moreso as she told Kanae she would only sign if she never had to see or have anything to do with Kyoko again. Of course Kanae agreed. Though she would never tell the woman the simple reason was she would never want her friend near such a vile and loathsome creature again.

"Mo! Kyoko do you honestly believe Kuon's parents are like that?" Kanae's voice was soft and empty of any anger. Kyoko's eyes darted back to the floor as she didn't answer. In her heart she knew Kanae was right but her head was always the more argumentative. She had been hurt too many times.

"Kyoko, they are not your mother."

"I know, but it still doesn't stop the fear." she whispered as Kanae leant forwards, taking her best friend in her arms and offering her the comfort her words could not.

No one deserved what Kyoko had lived through, but the fact Kyoko was still able to stand up and move forwards with her life even in her current love state made Kanae feel nothing but respect for the woman before her.

* * *

Lory watched the tapes later that evening. Chiori had won the first round of the 'I Know and Love Kuon Challenge' Lory had to smile at the answer to the last question.

"What was Kuon's favourite colour?" Only Chiori had answered correctly and Lory had to smile at her answer.

'Molten gold, the same colour of someone's eyes I know so well :P'

_That girl has spark_ Lory thought as he sat relaxing in his suite.

He flipped through the viewer of interchangeable cameras around the estate. He also watched as Kyoko exited through the front door with Tama. Kuon followed not long after her at a sharp pace.

"Boy you're well and truly whipped." Lory chuckled as he watched Kanae lean against the door and smile fondly after them.

"And you my dear have finally learnt the truth about love." Lory smiled at the TV as Kanae turned from the doorway and walked back into the mansion.

"Sebastian, would you mind grabbing me Kotonami-san's file? I have some planning to do."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**so what is Lory planning?**

**how will the rest of the week go?**

**what type of fun will be had singing Karaoke :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Yes what fun indeed. I always enjoy a little karaoke. Hopefully Kyoko's thoughts will now be more positive- **RD**


	12. Bo Bo Beautiful

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well i wasn't going to do a chapter today as I'm full of cold**

**and feeling rather ill, but hey you guys make me feel better with all the nice reviews**

**so here i am :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"She was going to take Tama for a walk down by the lake. If you run you might catch her." Kanae stated as she watched the tall, dark figure, almost creeping through the dimly lit entrance hall. It was late and all of the girls had already retired to their rooms. Kanae smiled as Kuon startled slightly, Kyoko and Kanae had spent the day relaxing in their room chatting together. Kanae had been pleased that Chiori seemed to have realised Kyoko and Kanae needed time alone. She and Hotaru had popped in briefly to collect Tama and had said they would be going to the beach. Kuon was with the twins who had asked him to spend some time at the beach also. It was an easy bet that all the women would be heading down there if they decided to come a little later on.

She watched as Kuon approached her. He looked worried. She knew he would be after Kyoko and Kanae had asked to have dinner served in their room. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to go down to dinner. But Kyoko had been sleeping and Kanae decided it was better for her to get some rest after she had been upset. They had talked about a lot that day. Kyoko had told her some things about her childhood. She had never spoken about them before, while Kanae had even been willing to talk some more about her childhood and family. Kanae knew no matter what happened she and Kyoko had a special relationship and even if Kuon were to get Kyoko to accept his advances her spot in Kyoko's heart was safe.

"Is she OK Kanae-san?" Kuon asked as soon as he was close enough to not have to raise his voice.

"Well she was a little upset but I think she is better for getting her worries off her chest." Kanae answered not really giving much away.

Kuon knew she wouldn't tell him why Kyoko had been upset, that was his job.

"Thank you Kanae-san. It's nice to know Kyoko has wonderful friends like you."

With that Kuon took off out of the doorway. Kanae walked forwards and leaned against the doorframe watching the tall man merge into the shadows.

_You had better look after her Kuon, otherwise you will have me to deal with. _Kanae smiled as she thought of just how much the tall handsome actor did seem to love her best friend.

She doubted she had much to worry about. If she had thought for a single second he would hurt Kyoko she would never have sent Kuon after her. Turning away from the darkness Kanae made her way back to their room and the questions she knew would come from her other friends.

* * *

Kuon looked out across the scene before him. He did it without thinking. Taking out his phone, he flipped it open and pressed the camera button. The result was a single shot of the most beautiful scene he thought he had ever seen. Kyoko facing away from him was silhouetted by the moon on the lake's shore. She looked simply stunning as her hair blew gently in the wind and her dress fluttered, clinging to every curve. It was straight out of a cliche romance drama and as Kuon stood there his heart skipped. Kyoko had turned sharply and was now facing him. Her face had looked a little scared but with seeing Kuon her face broke out into the most beautiful smile. In that moment he knew the moment before was nothing in comparison to that smile and those dancing, molten gold eyes.

"Kuon you startled me!" Kyoko said as she smiled at the tall man.

Her heart was racing in the moonlight. Kuon looked simply stunning, his blond hair seemed to absorb the moonlight and then let it out in it's own radiant glow. His green eyes shone and the smile that graced his face made Kyoko's racing heart tremble.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to see that you were OK."

The concern and care in Kuon's voice registered deep with Kyoko. She smiled sadly at him feeling embarrassed by her breakdown that morning. Kyoko turned back towards the lake. Kuon approached to stand next to her while Kyoko fixed her eyes on little Tama who was sniffing around in the reed beds.

"I'm sorry for any problems I caused, I'm fine now." she answered rather quickly.

She fought her own need to throw herself into a dogeza. It was something Kuon had told her he disliked: The way she felt the need to move herself down to the floor to apologise to him. He had used the excuse of being American and it not having meaning to his roots, but truthfully he just hated Kyoko feeling she was below him in any way.

"I couldn't care less about any problems it caused Kyoko. As long as you are alright, that's my only concern."

Kyoko's eyes snapped around to meet Kuon's who was looking at soft eyes full of concern, the fast movement of her head sent her off balance as she stumbled straight into Kuon's hard chest. His arms wrapped around her slight form.

"Kyoko are you OK?" Kuon asked tightening his grip a little as he held the woman he loved in his arms.

His heart raced and the fact Kyoko wasn't pulling away made Kuon's mind slow. He couldn't decide just what to do first as he stared down into her big gold eyes. His own now flicked down to her soft, pink lips as Kyoko stared right back. As if being guided by a puppeteer he leaned forwards, slowly giving Kyoko time to pull away if she wanted as his lips approached hers. Kuon's heart leapt as Kyoko's eyes slowly closed.

_She wants this!_ his brain screamed as their lips were millimeters apart.

A splash and a squeal was all it took for Kyoko to break away.

"TAMA!" Kyoko cried as they both turned to the lake and the small, wet bedraggled dog was now dragging itself from the shallows.

Kuon heard Kyoko sigh with relief as she ran forwards. and scooped the sopping wet dog into her arm's, cuddling her close. In that moment Kuon hated that small dog , he had almost done it! and Kyoko. Kyoko had been letting him!

"I'm sorry Kuon I better go and get Tama dry!"

Like a star traveling at the speed of light, the small actress was gone with the small dog in tow. Kuon looked back out across the lake and swore to himself. Why had he chosen that moment! That perfect moment to fall into the lake! Any other time Kuon wouldn't have cared, hell he probably would have even found it a little funny, but now! Now it was just annoying. Kuon sighed It wasn't as if the dog had done it on purpose. Running his hand through his hair he sighed again. Would she ever allow him that privilege again? He smiled at his own misfortune and turned back and walked slowly towards the mansion, fixing the moment in his mind forever. God he truly was a fool in love he decided as he followed Kyoko's path home.

* * *

Kyoko was breathing hard when she finally crashed through the bedroom door. Kanae, Chiori and Hotaru were sitting on Kanae's bed chatting, and the opening of the door startled them.

"Kyoko!" Chiori exclaimed grasping her chest above her heart.

"GOD! Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Hotaru asked breaking into a nervous laugh as she too was gripping her chest like Chiori. Kanae was the only one who stood instantly.

"Kyoko?" she asked not needing to specify, Kyoko answered her instantly.

Tama fell in the lake! Do we have a towel?" Kyoko asked showing them the dripping wet dog.

Chiori was up instantly. She had a soft spot for the little creature and seemed to know what Tama had better than Kyoko herself did. Pulling out two fluffy pink towels from the dog's personal items.

"Here Kyoko-chan." Chiori offered as she took the small dog from her friend. Kanae was there instantly.

"Ok, Chiori will sort Tama out lets get you dry too."

And with that she dragged Kyoko into the dressing room. Kyoko knew she was about to be questioned. There was no way Kanae would accept her blush as just the aftereffects of running. Kyoko knew this as she allowed herself to be pulled into the changing room.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the date on her phone as she switched off her alarm. Wednesday 30th January she thought to herself as she lay there in the nice, warm bed wondering if she could just this once turn over and go back to sleep? Not even Tama had roused with the alarm. She was still happily curled near Kyoko's feet sharing her warmth which Kyoko loved. After the first night Tama had slept on the bed with her she had decided it was nice to have the feeling of comfort from another warm body. Kyoko reeled as she ran the last few days in her mind. She thought of all the quiz mornings with the President she herself had won once, but really the questions were so random and varied even Kyoko had trouble keeping up sometimes.

It hit Kyoko then. Today was her day. Her date with Kuon! She had not spent time alone with Kuon since last Friday, the night when they... No Kyoko tried not to think about that. It was a mistake, spur of the moment. She just got caught up in the magic ... Kuon meant nothing by it! This was how Kyoko had been living through her day to day life since that night. Kanae heard the whole story and had almost snapped at Kyoko for her reaction. Hell she liked him and he liked her, why the hell couldn't they just let each other know already! But she held her tongue. This was Kyoko after all. She wasn't one of those girls who would throw herself into any situation without thought. The fact that she and Kuon had nearly kissed had shocked her more than Kyoko's reaction.

Kyoko thought back to all the conversations from all of the girls about their own dates with Kuon at the Karaoke Box. The songs they had sung and duets he had sung with them and at one moment Kyoko had almost choked on her eggs when Mimori had wondered out loud why Kuon had looked so annoyed when she had asked him to sing a duet of one of Fuwa Sho's songs. Kyoko sighed, everyone seemed to have had so much fun on their dates but still Kyoko worried. Would Kuon have a good time with them tonight? She never doubted he would have fun with Maemi but would she just be a third wheel? Kyoko sighed this type of thinking was getting her nowhere. Dragging herself from the bed, Kyoko wandered off to the shower and the day ahead. No matter what she was just going to have to put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

Kuon smiled as Kyoko joined the breakfast table with Kanae and her other roommates. The blush that decorated her cheeks as she smiled back only made his heart race more. He was looking forward to this day and he simply couldn't wait until this evening when he would be able to spend time with her again. He knew she had been wary of him since that night, but still her behavior made him hope that all wasn't lost. She had almost let him kiss her! To Kuon that was a major step in what he believed was the right direction. Sitting beside Naomi today he glanced over. Kyoko's eyes were on him, but as soon as he noticed her looking she looked away again listening to Kanae with a blush on her cheeks. Kuon smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

The quiz that morning was a visual one. The President had been showing them a selection of 4 pictures and they had to pick out the correct picture to question he asked. The last question had been what outfit Kuon had worn when accepting his Best Lead Male award. Kyoko of course knew without a second thought. She had made a doll of Kuon in that wonderful outfit as soon as she had the correct coloured cloth. She looked at Lory as he smiled brightly.

"OK ladies and now to the last question for today! We all make some odd friends in our workplaces, but which of the following people does Kuon openly admit to having a friendship with?" Kyoko's jaw dropped as the 4 pictures flashed up onto the screen.

The first picture was of Fuwa Sho. Kyoko could have laughed at the thought of Kuon and Sho being friends. The next picture was of one of Lory's pets whom Kyoko remembered to be Martha the spider monkey. Somehow she doubted Kuon would be friends with the little pest who had pulled the windscreen wipers off his beloved car when Lory hadn't been watching her. The next picture was of a talk show host. Kyoko was unsure of her name but she recognised the woman as the one who had upset Kuon to the point he had politely bowed out of the show halfway through the recording and refused to work with the woman again. Then there was the last picture. Kyoko's breath caught as she looked upon the picture of the chicken Bo. This had been a role she had dropped only recently. The Bridge Rock mascot, friend to Tsuruga Ren and later Hizuri Kuon. Kyoko had still never admitted to Kuon her role as the costumed confidant.

"MO! You have some explaining to do." Kanae said looking at her best friend.

Kyoko knew she was meant to have told Kuon but how could she? Kyoko's eyes lifted to Kuon's as Chiori burst out laughing beside Kanae. Kyoko knew what was about to happen but was unable to stop it as Chiori smiled at Kyoko.

"You befriended your senpai even through a chicken suit Kyoko?"

The look in Kuon's eyes was all it took. Shock, anger and more still, hurt.

"You're Bo?" Kuon just stated simply.

Kyoko could only nod at the question before Kuon stood and strode out of the room.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear, what is Kuon thinking of this sudden revelation?**

**what can Kyoko do or say now?**

**and any idea's for songs for Kyoko?**

**I'm afraid Kuon's songs have been picked :P**

**sorry if its a short chapter, my head is pounding and I really need my bed.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Hmm, not sure what this development will lead to.- **RD **


	13. Her Challenge

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, got some sleep and**

**feel a little better so onwards :)**

**I'm afraid that the song was actually decided by my mother XD**

**it was just something we heard while in her car and I thought it would be fun :D**

**though your idea's were brilliant so may still be used at some point :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko slammed her head into her hands. Dropping her pen to the table she groaned.

"You never told him!" Chiori cried looking very worried by Kuon's reaction.

Kanae looked at Chiori her eyes saying it all.

"No Chiori. Mo! Kuon just stormed out of the room because he already knew." Kanae deadpanned as she shook Kyoko by her shoulder.

"MO! Kyoko go after him!" Kanae said literally pulling Kyoko from her seat and pushing her towards the door.

"I don't know what has happened between you, the chicken and Kuon but sort it out!" with that Kyoko was out of the door after the man she had been deceiving for over two years now.

_God he is going to hate me! _Kyoko thought as she stopped in the entrance hall and wondered which way she should go to follow Kuon.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind her startled her slightly. She spun to face Lory's aid Sebastian. A single finger pointing at the front doors was the only signal she needed. With a bow and a quick, tense smile Kyoko was off at a quick trot and out of the door.

* * *

Kuon didn't know what to think as he strode swiftly across the lawns. Hell how would anyone feel if someone who they thought of as a friend suddenly turned into the woman they loved after they had basically admitted to them how much they loved them! God it was like some sick joke! Kuon had to run his face red with not anger, but pure and simple embarrassment. Did Kyoko know? Had she figured it out? Hell he had told that blasted chicken everything! Short of naming her by name he had basically spelled out that he was in love with her and she had never said anything! She had never even acknowledged his feelings! Was this a good sign or a bad sign? Hell who was he kidding? Of course she knew, how could she not? How many high school girls did Kuon know for god sakes? The more Kuon thought the more he panicked, but that would do him no good as Kuon suddenly stopped in his tracks and cleared his thoughts.

Who was to say Kyoko had always done that role? Who was to say it wasn't just something she had done once or twice? Though saying that the chicken always seemed rather consistent in its acting style. He should know he watched the show enough! He had even been known to record the show to watch later...Hell Kyoko had even watched the show with him when she had been at his place. Thinking back on it he thought about how fidgety Kyoko was when they watched Bridge Rock. Kyoko would always go to her regular job on friday nights at TBM. Kuon had even taken her there himself. He had dropped her off for what she had called a Love Me task and he...stupid him had never really asked further what that task was. In the cases he did she would just fob him off with a half answer or completely divert the question. God she was a good actress! Kuon sighed deeply trying to calm the blush on his cheeks.

"Kuon?" the voice was quiet, but he knew who it belonged to without even looking.

He couldn't answer, he just couldn't force himself to turn as he felt her presence behind him. He felt the blush rising to his cheeks even more now. God this girl had been the first ever person he had talked to about his true self!

"I'm so sorry Kuon! I truly didn't mean to lie to you...It's just...It's just I wanted so badly to help you back then and you hated me. With Bo you were nice! Since I couldn't do it as myself I thought it would be OK to help as him!"

Kyoko felt her heart breaking. Kuon had not even turned to look at her. This was it, this was the end. He would never want to speak to her again. Kyoko wouldn't even be surprised if Kuon asked her to leave the show there and then and send her home.

"Please Kuon... I'm so... s...orr..y." It was too much for her as she fell into the dogeza, prostrating herself before the man she loved and cared for, wanting nothing more than some sign. For him to say it was OK. Even if she did have to go home after this, all she wanted was to hear her name from his lips. That would be enough, for her to still be able to maybe pass him in the corridor when this was over, just to be able to maybe greet him.

When Kuon heard the break in her voice he had turned to face the woman. To hell if he was embarrassed he did not want to even hear Kyoko upset. It only hurt his heart to hear the woman he loved cry. Seeing her on the ground only showed Kuon in that moment just how much Kyoko felt about this, about how deeply she felt about deceiving him through Bo.

"I swear I never told a soul Hizuri-san." Kuon's heart chilled at her return to last name status. "I never spoke a word to anyone. Not about the girl you loved or about Tentekomai. I never would have betrayed the trust you showed in Bo so please...please forgive me." She was begging now between sobs and sniffs. She didn't want Kuon to hate her, it was more than she could bear. It was more than Kuon could bear to see her. Dropping to his knees he lifted Kyoko into a sitting position.

"Tentekomai means moving around busily with no time to rest. See I remembered." It was stupid he knew, but with the bright red blush on his cheeks it was all Kuon could think of to say. And as Kyoko smiled through her tears at the man before her, he didn't care how stupid he looked. It had always been Kyoko. Bo had always been Kyoko in his heart and his head now he knew it. She knew everything and yet still it seemed she had not put the pieces of the puzzle together! For such a clever, wonderful woman she really was thick when it came to his feelings.

"I'm not angry Kyoko." He whispered as she looked at him, her make-up slightly running.

Her eyes seemed to be delving into his soul as if trying to find the lie in his words or in his eyes. Not finding it Kyoko swiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How can you not be? I lied to you! I betrayed you!" Kuon hated to see her beat herself up or put herself down. It was something she had been doing now for so long and he hated it.

"Kyoko, you yourself just said you only hid the truth to help me. How could anyone think badly of someone who would go out of their way to help them? It couldn't have been easy. Kyoko I remember a visit from a very stressed half chicken, half duck if I do recall. How could I ever be angry with you when you worked so hard to be my friend? To listen to my problems and try and help me with them? Hell you did help me with them. Bo was good to me Kyoko...You were good to me." Kuon gently wiped the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. He couldn't look away from that penetrating gaze. He needed her to see just how sincere he was. Just how much it really did mean to him to have Bo as a friend, to have her as a friend.

"Then why did you run away?" Kyoko finally managed to choke out and to her astonishment she watched a very new and very real blush rise to Kuon's cheeks. She could hardly believe it but as she watched Kuon raise his hand and rub at the back of his neck before finally looking away from her, he realised he was embarrassed.

"Tentekomai." It was little more than a whisper but Kyoko heard it. She couldn't help it, she looked at the blushing, embarrassed Kuon and had to laugh. She watched as the blush spread to his neck and ears.

"See?" he admonished as he turned away sheepishly from her.

"This is why! God I told you so many embarrassing things!" Kyoko couldn't help it, she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Kuon didn't hate her. If anything she felt like she was watching a little boy embarrassed by something he had done or said. She tried to control her laughter, but it was impossible so she just rode it out as Kuon sat there and half pouted, half smiled at the woman he cared so much about. He couldn't remember blushing so much since his aunt had told him she liked his boxers after walking in on him in the shower so many years ago!

"I'm sorry Kuon." she finally managed as she calmed herself and brought her breathing back to normal "But I truly did never tell anyone about our chats."

He smiled at the young woman before him. Even if she had never truly understood that he was talking about her, the thought that she truly had gone to such lengths to help him all those times, all those talks and even the advice about love. He had sought and gained good advice from the number 1 Love Me member for heavens sake! He would really have to tell the boss about this! If he could ever get over the humiliation that is. He really was a failure in romance, wasn't he?

"There is nothing to forgive." Kuon said softly again, raising his hand to her cheek and caressing her soft skin.

The laughter had washed away the pale pallor that had held her when he had sat her up, replaced by the most adorable pink tinge which turned into an even cuter red blush as he touched her. Should he try again? They were alone after all? Well there were probably cameras somewhere and he wouldn't put it past the Boss but really did he care anymore? Kyoko had shown only a few nights ago she was open to his advances? Maybe he could test that theory. Kuon had just made up his mind to try out Kyoko's knew awareness when the sound of two sets of pounding feet came racing across the lawns towards them.

"KYOKO...KYOKO!" Kuon knew the voice just as well as Kyoko did. She sprang to her feet as Chiori raced around the corner with Hotaru.

"Chiori! What's wrong?" Kyoko asked striding forwards with Kuon only a few paces behind her.

"It's Kanae! She just got an important call from home. She's leaving the show as of now since it's an emergency. The President has called in a helicopter and they're taking her back to Tokyo!" Kuon watched Kyoko's eyes turn from curiosity to fear as she literally raced away from them off to the gardens towards the mansion.

"Did they say what the emergency was Chiori-chan?" Kuon asked as they followed Kyoko at a swift jog.

"No. Makoto called Kanae into her office after the quiz saying she had an important call for her. The next thing we know the President tells us that Kanae will be withdrawing from the competition immediately as she needs to return home for a serious family matter." Kuon nodded his acceptance as he slowed his speed slightly so the two girls would not struggle. Luckily they were both fit but having already run down the gardens they both were already panting a little.

* * *

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko cried running into the room at a breakneck pace. Tama who had been sleeping fitfully in her basket raised her head and watched as her owner looked around the room before racing to the changing room door.

"MOKO!" Kyoko cried as she pushed open the door to find Kanae haphazardly packing clothes into her suitcase.

"MO! Kyoko there is no need to scream." she chided as she deftly unhooked tops, skirts and dresses, not really caring how she was packing them.

"What's wrong? Chiori said you need to leave after you got a call from home? Do you need me to come? Shall I pack too?" Kanae felt truly touched by her friends words. She had never really had a best friend since before middle school. The girls had always been so two faced and shallow but Kyoko just wasn't like that. Kanae knew that when she offered to come home with her to help her, Kyoko truly meant it. Kyoko would really drop everything at the drop of a hat and return to Tokyo leaving behind her chance at the guy she really did care about.

"Mo! Don't be silly, I can travel home alone you know!" her voice sounded cold even to herself.

It was her defence, her own way of trying to keep in what she was feeling. She expected Kyoko to baulk and leave her as everyone else would have. But she never failed to remember this was Kyoko. Even now Kyoko was swiftly taking the clothes so messily stuffed into her case and folding them deftly and swiftly as if she was simply folding a tea towel. She re-packed them as quickly as Kanae could get them from the wardrobe. They each had their backs to each other.

"What's wrong Moko?" The kindness in her voice made Kanae's throat clench, the lump that had been threatening to silence her finally working its way into her throat and no matter how much she swallowed she was unable to shift it. Unable to swallow past it as she held onto her last ounce of control.

"My nephew, Ryuo. He is one of my stepsister's children and went missing yesterday morning on the way to school. He never arrived at school and now as you can imagine after a night the entire family is frantic with worry. I need to go home, they have informed the police but still the whole family is out looking for him. I need to go back...I need to know he is alright."

She didn't cry. Kanae never cried, not over her silly family, the people who had caused her so much heartache and grief over the years. The people who had more kids than they knew what to do with. The people who she had worked so hard to separate herself from. The mother who had held her when she was sick...the father who had spent the last of his wages to buy her that book she so desperately wanted. The brothers and sisters who had tried to help her when she was down. The people she herself had pushed away when people like Kyoko had no one.

Kanae had learnt a very tough lesson that day when she had confronted Kyoko's mother. She had seen what a truly loveless, spiteful woman could do to someone. To her she didn't and never would deserve the animosity, the hurt and the pain she had put her own daughter through. When Kyoko had told her and Kuon about the times her mother would beat or strike her for speaking and for not being good enough Kanae had felt as if all her reasons to hate her family were for nothing. Yes the fact they had so many children meant they were always poor. It meant that they had to go without and in some cases it was a very hard life. The thought that people would find out she came from a poor home and a deprived family had once been Kanae's driving factor. But after meeting Kyoko's mother the fact hit her. What Takarada Lory had been trying so hard to instill into all his Love Me girls in different ways. Where her family had been lacking in money and other material possessions, it had been filled with something much more important than that. Something that money and in Kyoko's case trying could not buy. Her home and her family had been filled with love and it was only now as she stood on the precipice of losing one of those people that she realised just how blessed she was.

"If you want me to come Kanae, I will gladly help you look for Ryuo." Kanae knew she would.

She knew Kyoko would do anything in her power to help her, because that's just who Kyoko was. That was the amazing woman such a horrid woman had brought into this world. Kyoko was a rare and true gift to everyone she knew. Kanae knew she would be nowhere now without her best friend. Kanae turned to look at Kyoko who stood there facing her. So sincere and so determined she did what she never thought she would ever need to do. In that moment she threw herself into Kyoko's arms, needing her strength and her best friend's support. It was only for a while but she needed it so badly and Kyoko gave it to her. Without an ulterior motive, without looking for her own selfish reasons she simply gave Kanae the love and support she needed because she was her best friend and that's what best friends did.

"No Kyoko. You need to stay here and you need to show the world what you're made of. You need to prove just how amazing us Love Me girls can be." Kanae said stepping away from her friend's hold wiping a single tear. "And you're going to be the one to show them, so I want you to go all out and win this thing if you can, OK?" Kyoko looked a little worried but she nodded her head.

"OK Moko-san I will try and win for the Love Me girls." Kanae shook her head and Kyoko looked at her confused.

"You will win for you Kyoko then we will all be winning. Just promise me you won't doubt how truly amazing you are Kyoko. Never forget you are my rival and if I am as wonderful as you say then you are too!" Kyoko looked at her best friend. Her eyes were begging her and she needed to hear this. Kanae needed her to tell her that she was going to be OK that she could do this. So Kyoko nodded.

"OK Moko. I will win this for me."

* * *

Kyoko had watched the helicopter take away her best friend that afternoon. She had stood and watched as Kanae had hugged her roommates and Kuon and then herself before she boarded and left for her family's sake. Sitting there now in the karaoke box as Kuon and Maemi read through the songbook Kyoko smiled as the email came through from Kanae.

"Home safe, show them what you can do Kyoko! Kanae xxx"

She smiled at the message before picking up one of the songbooks off the table before her.

"So what are you thinking of singing Kuon?" Maemi asked as Kuon looked at her. Kyoko almost laughed at his expression. What was it? Fear? Apprehension? Whatever it was Kyoko knew what was coming next.

"I would much rather hear you lovely ladies sing!" Kyoko hid her chuckle behind the book as Maemi began pouting.

"That's really not fair Kuon! You can't expect only me and Kyoko-chan to sing. Can he Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko composed her features as she looked up from the book, hoping her face looked stern and forboding when inside her heart was laughing.

"That really isn't fair Kuon-san. If I have to sing you do also, I heard you did a wonderful duet with Mimori-san to one of Fuwa-san's songs." Kyoko knew she had hit a nerve when she saw Kuon shudder. She couldn't fight the smile that leaked onto her face at the face Kuon pulled. His eyes were laughing though as he asked.

"Then maybe we should sing the same song Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko had to laugh as Maemi watched the two before her with a small calculating look in her eyes.

"Certainly not Kuon. I'm sure Maemi-san would be happy to sing with you though." Maemi didn't need to be offered twice as she again grabbed Kuon's attention, picking out songs they could sing together.

Maemi sang solo first and Kyoko had to admit she was rather good. Even if she couldn't hit the high notes like the song required she really didn't have a bad voice. Kyoko insisted that she choose another song as she had yet to find one she would like to sing. This time Maemi did get Kuon to sing along with her. To his great discomfort Kyoko noticed as Kuon tried to sing and the song really was not suited for his voice to be honest. Kyoko would never say it to his face but it was terrible.

"Don't look at me with those laughing eyes Kyoko. I know exactly what you are thinking and you are correct, that was horrendous." Kyoko couldn't help it, she laughed as she watched the man before her crumple.

"Well it could have been better." Kyoko allowed as Kuon looked at her through his fingers, Maemi scoffed

"Come on Kuon it wasn't that bad. You just need to warm your voice up a little. I'm sure the next song will be better. Have you picked yet Kyoko-chan?" Maemi asked as she watched Kyoko sip her drink.

"Well there's one song as long as you don't mind me singing in English?" Maemi shook her head as she passed the remote to Kyoko.

Kuon looked a little shocked at her song choice when it flashed up on the screen but he smiled and chuckled to himself. Honestly it was so like her he half expected her to sing 'Tale As Old As Time' or 'Once Upon A Dream', but really this song was something she would like if only for the words.

"I Ned A Ero!" Maemi tried as she looked at the English title. Kuon smiled winningly at the young actress beside him.

"I Need A Hero." he offered in English the correct pronunciation before slipping back into Japanese, "It's a very famous song by a woman named Bonnie Tyler. She was a Welsh singer and songwriter. She has some endless classics." Kuon finished as the song started.

He knew there were cameras set up in the karaoke room and hated showing himself up by singing these stupid songs the women had been picking for him. God if Fuwa had seen him attempt that stupid love duet with Mimori he would happily bury himself alive. He watched Kyoko who smiled at him.

"Kuon if I get 100% on this song you have to promise you will sing a solo song." He just couldn't do it, he couldn't say no to the challenge in her golden eyes.

"Fine. You're on." Though a moment later when Kyoko began singing he wished he had never taken her challenge.

She was one word...Amazing. Maemi sat there, her mouth open as she watched Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes were closed as she sang with such emotion and power. Her voice was perfect for this song and she sang it with such oompf that Kuon was mesmerised as were the viewers of the show as they watched the date. Sawara who was watching at home with his daughter instantly picked up his work mobile and placed a call.

"Nakazawa-san? It's me Sawara-san. You had better put on the TV, it seems our little Love Me number one may have a very serious hidden talent." the call was almost silent as they both watched the girl they both knew so well. The girl who could swap emotions faster than a person could breathe.

"Wow." was the only word Nakazawa could find at the end of Kyoko's 100% performance.

"I think we will need to talk to the President about this one." Sawara offered.

"Be in my office tomorrow morning at 10. We will have a conference call with him." With that, Nakazawa put the phone down and started searching for an offer he had received earlier that week but had been struggling to find someone for. The president would love it and if Kyoko could keep up with the required emotions she would be perfect for the role.

"Hiroko-kun, I think I've found you're Satine."

It took a few moments for what they had just witnessed to sink in. As the "Congratulations! Perfect Score" flashed across the screen, Kyoko just smiled as the two belatedly started clapping.

"WOW Kyoko-chan! You really can sing!" Maemi exclaimed. Kyoko couldn't miss the little look of anger in the girl's eyes. She had always been so used to that look from the girls at school as she tried to ignore the feeling it gave her.

"Your turn." Kyoko said just sitting down opposite Kuon and Maemi who were sitting together on the opposite side of the room.

"You never said you could sing Kyoko. I think this challenge was unfair." Kuon tried pulling out the puppy dog look. But for once Kyoko didn't seem to be falling for it as she looked at him.

"Scared Kuon?" she asked with a very sexy smile.

_Natsu_. Kuon thought to himself as he watched Kyoko pick up her drink and pulling the straw into her mouth with her tongue smiled even more seductively at him. Kuon held back the need to gasp at the obvious teasing in her motions and eyes.

"Like hell I'm scared!" Kuon admonished as he grabbed one of the songbooks and started flipping through the pages. Maemi looked on trying to hide her disdain for the younger woman. She had done what all the others had failed to so far. She had managed to make Kuon want to sing solo. Damn that Kyoko.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hehe so what will Kuon be singing :P**

**the song has already been chosen so just look forward to it!**

**and please keep your fingers crossed i get the keys to my new house tomorrow XD**

**its going to be one of the days this week and i can't wait! **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Well at least they talked it out and could have a fun date. And now Kyoko has even more work lined up.- **RD**


	14. Songs of the Heart

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well guys this will be the first ever chapter written**

**from our new home :D**

**yes we are finally in our new home and I will say one thing.**

**I never want to move again -_-**

**it has been hell XD**

**but here I am back again :D for another chapter and Kuon singing :P**

**hehe and for all of you that saw the reference **

**Moulin rouge if any of you have been reading my stories for long enough **

**you would have seen it was one of my choices in my next story poll :P**

**you never know I may come back to it but change the story a little **

**than what it was going to be :) **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Or any of the songs used here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Like hell I'm scared!" Kuon admonished as he grabbed one of the songbooks and started flipping through the pages.

Maemi looked on trying to hide her disdain for the younger woman. She had done what all the others had failed to so far. She had managed to make Kuon want to sing solo. Damn that Kyoko! Natsu watched Maemi from the corner of her eye since this was her territory. She knew Kyoko had needed her help to sing as she had done and now Natsu was waiting to see just how much of a threat this woman was.

Maemi leant over Kuon as he read through the songbook. Natsu knew what she was trying to do. If Kuon looked a little to his right he would see right down her top. Natsu smiled at the blatant display. Kyoko certainly wouldn't have noticed but Natsu did and she liked the way Kuon seemed completely oblivious to her attempts. Natsu slowly faded and her also went those type of thoughts. Now Kyoko shifted in her seat uncomfortably since she had never really sang in front of other people. Growing up with Sho of course she had to know a little about music so she had read all of the library books about the subject at school. She had been hoping one day Sho would ask her to join him in his quest for musical fame. With that in mind she had practised alone when working and cleaning. In "Corn's Clearing" she had also found she quietly enjoyed it there though of course Sho never wanted her.

Sho had seen this of course. These days, he had been watching every program possible where Kyoko would be taking part. His free time was spent viewing every all of the available live web streams flicking through the cameras to find her in his free time. He even went so far as to buy an Ipad tablet with a live TV feed to watch the shows from his dressing room or whereever he happened to be at that time. It just so happened tonight he had been sitting backstage waiting for his turn to promote his new single on Bridge Rock. The moment Kyoko opened her mouth, Sho's jaw hit the floor. He had never known she could sing. Hell she could sing really well! Sho realized Kyoko could not only sing well, but with a little help she could very well break into the music industry herself. This frightened Sho and as he watched the woman he believed he knew better than anybody alive, he suddenly understood just how much he really had missed out on and just how much he had thrown away.

Maemi watched Kyoko as her confidence from a few moments ago had slipped. She was now the girl she always was. Being an actress herself Maemi wondered just how Kyoko seemed to change at the drop of a hat the way she did, it was uncanny. Being a classical actress of course she knew of method actors. Maemi was aware Kuon was a method actor, but how could a newbie such as Kyoko be the same. It shouldn't really be possible.

"Ah Ha!"Kuon suddenly exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and grabbed the remote. The sparkle in his eyes made Kyoko's heart leap as he turned his most heart wrenching smile towards her.

"I'm going to make you eat your words." Kyoko let a little of Natsu out as she smiled back.

"I look forward to it." She smiled a sexy smirk as Kuon punched in the number and then grabbing one of the mics he stood before the screen as the title in English read.

**"The Way You Look Tonight: Frank Sinatra"**

Kyoko read the title a few times racking her brain and trying to think if she had heard this song before or if she even knew the artist. But as the music kicked in she knew it was something she had not heard before. As Kuon's voice kicked in, Kyoko knew he had picked a song perfect for his own style.

Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

The way Kuon smiled and clicked his fingers made Kyoko smile as his eyes never left hers. Kuon winked before doing a simple little foxtrot with his feet which had Kyoko laughing. She wondered how many people would be able to understand the song?

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

Kyoko thought the type of music fit Kuon's voice. It was so deep and soulful, no wonder all the pop songs the women had been having him sing were not his style. This explained why he hadn't been happy singing them. But this...this was something new and Kyoko fell more in love with every word.

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

Lovely ... Never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

Kuon smiled at the two women and did a few tap dancing steps as Kyoko laughed outright.

"Swing?" she questioned with one word.

Kuon nodded and smiled. "It was always Dad's favourite. He was especially fond of Sinatra." Kuon smiled at his own memories.

Kyoko knew before he continued with the song. It was as if they were alone together and Maemi knew she she needed to get Kuon's attention back on her but how?

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart

Lovely ... Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
a-just the way you look tonight

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight

Kyoko and Maemi both clapped and Kuon bowed to them both as all eyes turned to the screen that read "96%. Congratulations."

Kuon sighed, but smiled at Kyoko as he said, "I concede defeat."

With a bow he reclaimed his seat and smiled at her. For the next 20 minuets with both Kuon and Kyoko's consent Maemi took over the 'stage' singing song after song but never reaching the 90% mark. Kyoko didn't mind since she was happy enough with listening. It was what she had always done with Sho, though at this moment she did find herself being a little critical over her performance in her head.

"I've done a duet with Maemi-san so how about we do one together Kyoko-san?" Kuon asked leaning across the table toward her.

Kyoko looked at him for a moment and then decided it wouldn't be so bad to sing together as long as she took Kuon's voice style into consideration. She personally didn't know any swing songs herself, but maybe one of the more baritone type singers would do. Picking up the songbook, she skipped to the English section and looked for something she recognised that would also work for Kuon. Maemi who had finished her song and was unhappy with the lack of response from her audience decided to up the ante. While walking back to her seat Maemi tumbled right onto Kuon's lap. Caught by surprise as he went to catch the actress, his hands grabbed one of Maemi's breast which made Maemi moan happily at his touch.

Kyoko almost choked on her drink as she quickly excused herself to the ladies room. Kuon also looked like he wanted to excuse himself. Maemi smirked at Kyoko as she sat down next to Kuon apologising. She was almost like a split personality Kyoko thought as she walked slowly to the bathroom not really wanting to go back. How could the sweet girl change so much? At one time she had almost been a friend. Maybe it was simply the fact she had proved she could sing? Or was it because Maemi wanted time alone with Kuon? Why had Maemi helped her before? Kyoko sighed. She truly didn't want to have to think about it at that moment. Kyoko had just finished when her phone beeped. Flicking it open she read the email and smiled. It was from Honoka.

_' For you and Kuon try number 238!' _

Kyoko wondered how Honoka would have been able to see the songbook, but her question was answered almost instantly as she looked at one of the Karaoke venue posters advertising that you could check and request your favourite songs to be added online. Kyoko smiled as she replied with a simple 'OK thanks.' to the email before pushing the door open wondering if maybe she should have knocked first. It wasn't necessary since Maemi was sitting in her seat with her arms folded. As she read through the songbook Kuon was standing at the phone ordering drinks and snacks. When he saw Kyoko he mouthed the words 'Green Tea' to which she nodded. Kyoko sat down immediately and keyed in '238.' She trusted Honoka and even if she didn't know the song she could gauge the music and read the lyrics off the screen. When Kuon had finished on the phone and their drinks were delivered Kyoko smiled at Kuon.

"So are you ready for our duet?" Kyoko asked waving the remote in her hand at Kuon who smiled a dazzling smile.

"What are we singing?" Kuon asked as he grabbed the two mics and handed one to Kyoko.

She smiled a cheeky smile and said, "I have no idea, it's a surprise." The shocked looked on Kuon's face made her smile. "This venue offers an online songbook plus song request system. Honoka has sent a song number to me so that's what we are singing." Kyoko stood bravely by the TV awaiting Kuon to come and join her.

"But what if I don't know the song?" Kyoko smiled at the worried man.

"The words come up on the screen so I'm sure you can manage."

The look she gave him was pure Natsu and he couldn't help but gulp slightly. A lamb being led to slaughter was the feeling that overcame Kuon as he looked at her sexy smile and into those smouldering golden eyes. Kyoko pressed the start button on the remote and smiled again at Kuon as they both watched the screen, when the name of the song popped up they both smiled. Honoka really did know them both too well

**"Everything Has Changed"**

They both knew this song since it had been used in a drama they had both been a part of. Kyoko was one of the main actresses while Kuon made a quick appearance in 5 episodes. They looked at each other and smiled. This song was actually a collaboration written and sang by American and English singers and songwriters. Together, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran sang a song about childhood friendship and how all feelings change to something else, sometimes even love. As the first verse kicked in Kyoko couldn't help but think how perfect the song Honoka had chosen for them really was when it came to herself. Kuon also felt it was the perfect synchronisation of his feelings in the words.

_[Kyoko]_  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right

Kyoko smiled across at Kuon as she sang beautifully. He saw no sign of Natsu as she smiled at him whilst singing. She was probably thinking what good promotion this was going to be for the drama, Kuon thought, but even this couldn't prevent him from smiling back.

_[Kyoko]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

Kuon really couldn't help smiling as he took a few deep breaths. He knew it would be his turn in a moment and this time he would have to harmonise with this woman beside him who sang so beautifully. He just hoped beyond hope he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Kuon cringed slightly. Harmonising with Kyoko and with this song was more difficult than he thought as he tried breathlessly to match her effortless voice. It was the smallest touch on his stomach that made him almost jump. Kyoko whilst still performing wonderfully now showed him with her touch and her own actions what Kuon was doing wrong. She touched his stomach and he watched Kyoko take a nice, deep breath from her diaphragm giving her voice the power it needed for the song. Kuon smiled as he realised she was giving him singing tips whilst singing like a professional. The lesson had sunk in and Kuon began the next verse with her and his now correct breathing. He almost wanted to sigh with relief at how much better it sounded.

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Now came Kuon's big challenge and he knew it. Kyoko's encouraging smile was like an elixir to him as he breathed deeply and correctly before starting the next line. Luckily it was the only time he would be singing alone.

_[Kuon]_  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

Kyoko smiled and nodded happily at Kuon as she rejoined him.

_[Both]_  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Their eyes were locked on each other now, neither of them needed the screen or the aid of the scrolling text as they sang out their feelings for each other. They were both believing the other only saw the drama promotion when in truth it was the farthest from either of their minds.

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

Kyoko couldn't help the way her heart flipped at the smile Kuon gave her.

_Really that smile could be used as an energy source if only someone could find a way to bottle it and reproduce it_. She thought as she almost stuttered into her next solo line. The song was meant to be rather breathy at this point so not many people noticed.

_[Kyoko]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

They were both lost so deeply in the song that neither noticed the evil glances Maemi was throwing the singing up, she grabbed the songbook. She would not lose to this woman, she had decided she wanted Kuon and there was no way she was going to lose now.

_[Both]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Everyone watching was almost as entranced as the two performers. Kuon had gone from caterwauling, as Yashiro called it, to something closer to singing. Kyoko had never missed a beat or seemed not to though she would have said differently. As the song was winding down Kyoko couldn't tear her eyes away from Kuon. In that moment she secretly hoped he would really see she was singing to him and his heart. She wished she really could be the girl he loved, like the girl the song sang about. But in her mind this would never be true. As she put her heart and soul into singing the lyrics, all of Japan sat in wonder.

_[Kyoko]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

As the song ended Kuon prayed to any god or angel or spirit or whatever listening that Kyoko would one day realise just how much she meant to him, but he hardly dared hope. As the night continued, Maemi sat again with Kuon a few times while Kyoko sang alone and also with Maemi but not with Kuon again. When they left and returned to the mansion and got into their beds that night, they both knew nothing compared to the song they sang together even if the score was only 64%.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well sorry its not the longest chapter but time and energy are truly flagging,**

**but with all your wonderful support I thought your deserved a little show :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	15. Reasons and Roses

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**So tiered (-_-) this moving house is no laughing matter,**

**But I guess you wanna know what happens next :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Or any of the songs used here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory dropped the phone back on the receiver smiling to himself. So far this morning the phone had not stopped ringing at LME and all the calls were about Kyoko. Lory smiled at the new hidden talent they had discovered in his number one Love Me girl by complete accident. She was one amazing woman. Then of course there was the incident with Love Me number two. All of Lory's careful planning had been tossed out of the window when a real family emergency had shown up in it's place. Lory supposed the result had been the same. Kanae had gone rushing off to the aid of the family she supposedly despised and she had not turned away. Lory knew this had a lot to do with Kyoko and her mother. He had seen the haunted look in Kanae's eyes when she had reported the incident to him. It was hard for anyone that loved another to see someone who should love them put them through so much pain and agony, but through this Kanae had learnt the true meaning of her family and her love for them and their love for her in return.

Lory sighed. There was to be no quiz today. Instead he was just eating a meal with the girls, getting to know them all so at least now he could be the bearer of good news. Striding towards the dining hall he heard a woman's voice from one of the side passages.

"Yes, but remember if you beat the egg too much it will start to separate which means you will not get an even rise, so just whisk it until it peaks."

Lory smile. The voice was not one others would expect but one he knew well. His mind was working instantly. He could use this he knew he could the question was how?

* * *

Kyoko walked into the dining room that morning to be met by a very red and very nervous looking Maemi who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Kyoko-chan, can I have a word with you please?" she asked in a very quiet tone.

But Lory watched as they left the room together. He was seated near Chiori and Hotaru for breakfast as he wished to talk with the dancer who had captured his attention. They were not gone long before Kyoko was back a small smile on her lips. Lory thought he had been the only one to notice her departure, but he was wrong. As soon as Kyoko took her place beside Chiori the younger girl smiled at her friend.

"So what was all that about?" she asked in an undertone which Lory knew would not travel much further than himself and Hotaru. This girl was good.

Kyoko sat and answered in the same tone. "She wanted to apologise for her behaviour last night, according to her she gets really competitive and it just went to her head." Chiori looked at Kyoko.

"Do you believe that?" she asked watching the woman she thought of as a mentor and senpai.

Kyoko looked across at Maemi who was now laughing and chatting with Naomi. The innocent sweet girl they all knew shrugged slightly. "In some ways I do. The competition is heating up now and those who truly do have feelings for Kuon are bound to start trying harder to be noticed by him. So maybe this is just her way of hoping he notices her more."

Lory looked at the woman who could understand this, but not understand that Kuon had chosen years before which girl he wanted. This was confirmed moments later when Kyoko continued speaking.

"Though I don't think she has much to worry about Kuon seems to really like her."

Lory decided he was fighting with himself not to get involved even just a little bit. His number one Love Me girl needed a very big dose of love reality, yet something more to think about he decided. Chiori never spoke but she did look over at Maemi a look of doubt in her eyes before she looked between Kuon and Kyoko who kept sneaking glances at one another. Shaking her head she smiled softly to herself: _Silly Kyoko, cant you see there is no space in his heart for anyone else?_Lory smiled knowing all those that wished to see it knew where Kuon's heart lay. So maybe that was what he needed, for Kyoko to open her eyes to the fact Kuon loved her. Kyoko started shaking violently before she pulled her phone from her pants pocket. Excusing herself from the table she left the room to take the call a big smile on her face.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried through the phone when she was out of earshot of the breakfast room. Before Kanae could even reply Kyoko had continued.

"How are you? Is there any news on Ryu? Do you need me to come back and help search? What have the police said?" Kanae listened quietly for a few moments, her annoyance growing as she was unable to get a word in between Kyoko's endless chatter. As soon as Kyoko took a breath Kanae burst through.

"MO! If you want to know what's going on stop chattering long enough to listen you baka!" Kanae cried, instantly silencing Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Moko-san." Kyoko whined as Kanae gripped the bridge of her nose between her fingers wondering why she loved this girl so much. Kyoko apologised relentlessly before saying she was listening and falling silent.

"Well Ryu is home now and safe." she could tell Kyoko was about to butt in again so continued swiftly. "It turns out some of the boys from school thought it would be fun to lock him in one of the old school storage rooms. Ryu was silly enough to think they were being friendly before he realised it was too late. Luckily the janitor had shown up due to a blocked drain in that area or we may have taken a lot longer to find him." Kanae heard Kyoko let out a long sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad Moko-san! Not that Ryu is getting bullied, I'm just glad he was found so quickly." Kanae sighed and looked around. No one was within earshot as she whispered into the receiver.

"Me too Kyoko, me too." she would never have admitted this to anyone, anyone that wasn't Kyoko that is.

No one else needed to know how much she really had been scared for Ryu and how the night before she had hardly slept. Nightmares had plagued her as she dreamt of ways her nephew's body could be discovered. Accidents in which he could have been a part of. The evil people in this world who would think nothing of stealing a young boy from the streets for their own purposes. So to find Ryu alive and well that morning had been something Kanae would never admit to, but deep inside it was one of the happiest moments she had ever witnessed. When no one had been around she had taken her young nephew in her arms and hugged him tightly. Her words had been stern and harsh as she berated the young boy for his stupidity telling him a wall probably had more brains than he did. It was her arms Ryu took the truth from though. Those arms that held him so tightly, so lovingly all the children really knew Kanae loved them all. Even if she showed it in odd ways she would always be their sister or auntie. No matter how much she tried to hide of deny it at the end of the day they would always love her.

"Well I better let you go Kyoko. You have a nice, relaxing day planned and I've offered to start the washing off earlier at home so we have the weekend free. It seems the family wants a day out. Where they have got the money for it I will never know but I've been told I'm going." Kanae wondered at her brothers explanation of winning a large sum bet and treating everyone to a day out. Lory would never admit his plan had already worked but hey, why not give Kanae more reason to trust in the love of her family. It had already been booked and paid for anyway.

"OK Moko-san." Kyoko replied. She felt happy for her friend, she knew how much Kanae cared even if she always tried to hide it.

"Oh and Kyoko?"

"Yeah Moko?"

"You sing really well." with that Kanae ended the call. She had never been good with long goodbyes and at that moment she just wanted Kyoko to accept her compliment for what it was. Kanae had decided if she couldn't argue maybe she would start accepting it herself. Hell she deserved it.

* * *

As always, when you're dreading something they always seem to creep up upon you faster. It had been a rather calm week with all the girls. Each little clique had been happy to stick to themselves. Not even Oka had been bothered to be nasty. Kyoko hoped that maybe she had realised that Kyoko had no chance in this competition. Chiori thought maybe she had realised that it was already a sure thing that Kyoko would win? Whatever it was Chiori had been sitting, waiting and listening for a precaution that never came. Hell Oka had almost seemed lost in though most of the time, as if her heart and mind were elsewhere.

That evening when it came time for the rose ceremony Kyoko's heart was thumping. She had promised Kanae she would try and win, she would show the world what she was made of, what Love Me girls could really do. But as Chiori was called forwards as the challenge winner Kyoko wondered if it wouldn't be Chiori who would have the chance to prove to the world just how good the cursed sisterhood of the Love Me section really was. It was when Kuon asked if there was any person who had a reason for leaving that the big shock came. Of course Kanae had already dropped from the competition, but as Hotaru stepped forwards Kyoko felt her heart drop.

"Hotaru-san, you wish to leave?" Kuon asked. Lory noticed how he hardly concealed his upset at this, but he was proud that he did.

"Please understand Kuon-sama, it's not you. You are a wonderful, kind and loving man, but I received a call today. Wayne McGregor has offered me a place to travel to one of their exclusive schools in the hope that one day I will be able to join in one of his ballets."

Kyoko almost squealed with excitement at the news. Everyone knew just how big a step this would be for Hotaru, who smiled sheepishly as Kyoko congratulated her loudly not even thinking about the serious rose ceremony that was supposed to be taking place. As soon as Hotaru had announced her news Kyoko had rushed out of line besides Chiori and straight to her friend.

Kuon smiled as the camera and film crews shook their heads smiling softly. They all had a soft spot for the ever polite girl who Kuon had seen on more than one occasion chatting with the workers as if they were just part of the odd type of living that was going on in this screwed up game show. He strode forwards, offering his hand to Hotaru and shook it firmly, congratulating her and wishing her all future success. With this everyone approached and it took a few minutes for the women to settle back into the calm and serious demeanour the ceremony called for. Kyoko need not have worried as Kuon strode forwards offering her and Oka who stood on her left a rose each. Both women smiled and accepted the roses with smiles and kisses on the cheeks before he moved over to Chiori.

With only ten women left the ceremony was short. The ending results were not as Kyoko would have expected. For one she had thought she would be one to go not Hotaru. Mimori and Naomi, who were also leaving, were two women Kyoko didn't really care for. But the loss of Hotaru would be felt by Kyoko and she knew it as she hugged the woman for the last time at the doorway. A car was waiting outside to take away the women as Naomi descended the stairs.

"I bet you're pretty pleased with yourself aren't you Little Miss Perfect?" she asked spotting Kyoko with Hotaru.

No matter what Naomi took every chance for a dig at Kyoko and her friends. Jelly had informed them one night during a late talk about how Naomi had been trained by one of her competitors so she hated the woman with a passion. So she decided to take over her mentor's fight to beat 'The witch' which had still yet to happen. With the time that had passed resentment had grown turning into hatred and eventually the jealousy Kyoko had experienced. She didn't even jump to the bait any more as she smiled at Hotaru.

"I'm going to miss you." she admitted. Hotaru smiled back a few tears shining in her eyes.

"I promise we will keep in touch. Perhaps next time you ask Kuon to take you to the ballet you may be going to watch me dance." Kyoko smiled at Hotaru's optimism and she told her so.

Hotaru had it the wrong way. When Kyoko said she was sure Hotaru would be dancing, she doubted Kuon would be willing to take her to the ballet when he had found himself a special someone, but Hotaru just smiled at her young friend and just before she turned and walked away to the car she leant forward and whispered in Kyoko's ear.

"Well just make sure you're that special someone." with that she turned and fled to the waiting car, waving from the window to the shocked, yet smiling Kyoko. So many people seemed to have so much confidence in her to win. Kyoko just wished she could have the same kind of confidence in herself.

That night with just Chiori and herself in their room they talked about there lives and acting. Kyoko asked Chiori how she was now feeling towards her job and roles since her childhood success while Chiori asked about her life and her own skills. The two girls had been friends a while now, but still there was so much they didn't know about each other and they enjoyed finding out just like the people watching the show did too. It wasn't often celebrities would talk so openly. In a way to many people it made the two beautiful women more human and more alive.

* * *

At breakfast the next day the six remaining girls found a smaller table. Up until this time they had still been using the table built for 26-30 people to sit around, now the table was built for eight. The six girls plus Lory and Kuon sat together and ate, the conversation neutral and polite as each person tried to get accustomed to this newest change. Only Lory seemed truly comfortable as he chatted on and on about one of his new Love Sims games asking them all questions about what they would have done or said at certain points. So all the girls were rather pleased when Makoto entered with the new date and challenge information.

"Now this week ladies we are finally starting our individual dates!" the excitement could be felt from the twins and Maemi as the more reserved Kyoko and Chiori and amazingly Oka just smiled at the announcement.

"These special one on one dates will be chosen especially for you by Kuon. We think we have given you enough insight into what our bachelor likes. Now it's his turn to see if he has listen to your likes and dislikes. Kuon looked at Makoto, his eyes wide as Lory followed by the women laughed softly,

"As for the challenge, I will allow Kuon to explain." she nodded at Kuon who bowed his head and stood.

"As an actor my body is very important. To keep me fit and healthy I need well balanced meals..." Kyoko almost burst out laughing at this comment but managed to hide it behind a cough. Lory patted her on the back motioning Kuon to continue as Kuon knew exactly why they both looked so amused.

"You will all have the rest of the day to prepare me breakfast, lunch and dinner. Each meal will be judged on nutrition, taste, presentation and suitability. If there is anything you would like and cannot find in the kitchens please feel free to ask and it will be collected for you. Your time starts at 11am so good luck." Kuon went to his seat.

Kyoko smiled knowingly at him as Makoto smiled at them all. "OK then ladies so we have our challenge. For this challenge you will also be receiving a food profile on Kuon. You will know his tastes and preferred foods like any catering company would receive if asked to cook for him."

She handed out the 3 page information guide that Kyoko skimmed, impressed by the detail. The fact was cooking was something see could do and honestly she could not wait for this challenge to begin. If she would have looked around at that moment she would have noticed another woman with stars in her eyes. This was going to be one interesting challenge Lory decided as he rubbed his hands together below the table, looking forward to the challenge already.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**it's too late and I desperately need sleep,**

**hope this little chapter stays your hunger until I get chance to write more. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

Sorry I got this up so late but I have extra kids and football's on :P. I'm looking forward to the challenge.- **RD**


	16. Master Chefs

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry its been a little while :)**

**Life's been hectic with moving and everything,**

**then my tendentious flared up so swollen wrists and stupid me**

**did too much and pulled a muscle out in my back so ouch XD**

**hehe but here is the next chapter for you :) **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Come on Kuon its not all that bad." Lory goaded with a large smile on his face.

He was really enjoying this and Kuon knew it. Kuon didn't even bother to raise his head from his arms where he was resting it on the table as he muttered under his breath, "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to eat 6 meals!"

Lory laughed at the obvious tantrum his number one actor was pulling as the man seated besides Kuon patted his back comfortingly. "No worries my boy! I will be helping out too!"

Kuon had to admit this was actually a very comforting thought as he lifted his head slightly and looked at his father seated next to him. "Let me guess. You were the one who thought up this challenge?" Kuon offered already knowing the answer.

His dad smiled and whacked his son on the back with a hefty guffaw. "Well we need to make sure the woman who will be looking after my son can cook properly now don't we?" Kuu asked smiling as Kuon dropped his head back onto his arms.

W_ell I knew it..._ Kuon thought about what would this very moment be happening down in the makeshift kitchens Lory had set up for the 6 remaining women.

They would be preparing breakfast first he thought as he remembered the scrambled egg on toast Kyoko's eyes had guilted him into at the breakfast table. She hadn't even needed to speak to get her message across loud and clear so Kuon being ...Kuon had jumped into it without much thought to the 6 breakfasts, lunches and dinners he would now be required to eat.

"Oh cheer up Kuon!" Kuu cried jovially. "Just think I get to eat my second son's cooking again. Oh how I've missed it!" Kuu admonished as he was off on one of his father speeches about his adoptive daughter who both Lory and Kuon knew if Kuon didn't ask her to marry him soon, Kuu really would file for adoption of the girl, Kuon be damned.

Lory almost laughed at the change of Kuon's posture and expression as he opened out his arms and smiled softly. This boy was so easy to read as Kuon's sour mood lifted for a moment thinking of Kyoko's cooking. She had always been the one who could get Kuon to eat no matter what and Yashiro had even told Lory how Kuon was almost eager or even, dare he say it, excited to eat when it was Kyoko-chan cooking for him! He watched the emotions play over Kuon's face reading him like a book. The betting polls and general public had caught on quickly to Kuon's emotional state Lory thought. Kyoko was almost at a 50-1 chance of being the winner of the show or so it seemed. People believed the second girl who seemed to have rocketed from the centre of the pack to become the main challenger was a little surprising. Lory watched Maemi play her own kind of game with Kuon and the other girls alike. She was a clever one Lory knew. She was sly and worked everything to her advantage, playing every little move out in her head before deciding on a course of action. She was clever and manipulative and in ways Lory liked the girl a lot, but he also hoped she would not be the one to tear his favourite lovebirds apart.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't help but gasp in appreciation at the 6 immaculate, modern work stations that had been set out for each girl. In 2 rows of 3's the stations had everything each girl could want or need including their own oven and tools. Kyoko looked at the plaque with her name on it and walked around her work station appreciatively. Looking across from her own work station to Chiori's who was just in front of her own, she smiled.

"Isn't this great?" she asked, not hiding her excitement as Chiori just raised her eyebrows at her respected senpai.

"If you say so, though personally I would rather sit this one out." she stated matter of factly as Seina who was stationed next to her chuckled.

"You and me both is the cook. I prefer to eat thank you."

Kyoko smiled at the woman who smiled back before turning back to their stations to await Makoto's instructions. Kyoko glanced towards the other girls. Maemi was positioned next to Seina, while on Kyoko's row Oka was next to Kyoko with Sachi at the other end. None of the other girls looked at her, all of them intent on Makoto who smiled as she entered the room.

"Well ladies, the larders are all full and completely open to your disposal. You may start!" and with that they were off.

Kyoko had already planned it out in her head as had the other girls it seemed as they all walked too the two large walk in larders. No one spoke as the girls picked their ingredients. Kyoko wondered if they were intending to feed a small army with the amount of ingredients that were present. The wide range and quality of the food was astounding as Makoto continued to talk to them about their task.

"You have 1 hour to prepare the breakfast and then a 30 minute break. After that there will be 2 hours for the lunch dish before another 30 minute break. Finally you will have 3 hours for the dinner preparation where we are asking for you also to prepare not only a main course but also pudding for our wonderful bachelor."

Kyoko nodded. She had already read all of this information in the information booklet so of course as she started her work on the vegetables and tofu, she half listened to Makoto as she worked all of the information she was given in the guide they had been given on Kuon even though Kyoko needed it not knowing Kuon's eating habits. It wasn't until Makoto stated something new that Kyoko gave her full, unwavering attention as Makoto smiled at the information she was now giving the ladies.

"Now Ladies I have been told to inform you that there will also be a guest judge today helping Kuon with his decision on the best will be his father Hizuri Kuu. So we do ask that 2 portions of everything is made."

This request for two portions of each dish had been in the guide though Kuu being the second judge was not. Makoto smiled as two people turned from their workstations to collect more ingredients and cookware. Kyoko smiled as she handed Oka the large pot then said, "Feeding the famous black hole Hizuri, this should be fun!" trying her luck with the woman who she knew disliked her.

Oka didn't speak, just nodded as she took the pot and walked away back into the preparation room. Kyoko wondered if maybe this wasn't a step forward she had not retaliated or bitten back with a nasty comment. Maybe the woman was warming to her slightly as she returned to her workstation and began chopping up the ingredients for Kuu. No wonder they are such large larders Kyoko thought to herself and smiled at the thought of her father's eating habits. All of the women seemed aware they would need bigger portions for the famous actor who happened to be the bachelor's father. Though Kyoko had to refrain from telling Chiori that the largest pot she had swapped from her work station equipment just would not be big enough. Though she reasoned with herself if they were cooking for Kuon she supposed Kuu would have to think about his appetite and not his own.

Kyoko hummed to herself as she swiftly prepared and began cooking the clear miso soup, grilled fish and white rice. It was a very simple Japanese breakfast and she wasn't too surprised to hear one of the crew comment on how boring the meal was. Kyoko didn't care as she continued to prepare the dishes. She knew Kuon would be happy with the meal, be it boring or not. The hour seemed to pass in a blur as the next thing Kyoko knew Makoto was calling for them to lay down their tools and stand away from their stations. The plated meals were gathered and placed in warming cabinets by servers who would take the food to Kuon and Kuu so they would not be aware of who cooked the dishes. Kyoko smiled at her own young, female server who smiled back and bowed politely as Kyoko returned the gesture.

Kyoko watched as the other dishes were collected. It seemed Chiori had tried her hand at what Kyoko thought could be Eggs Benedict, but she wasn't too sure. She would have to congratulate the girl because she had worked really hard. Seina seemed to have tried her hand at a dark miso soup and she couldn't see what Maemi or Sachi had prepared, but Kyoko was very impressed by Oka's dishes. Like herself Oka had gone for Japanese cuisine. Her menu consisted of broiled fish, white rice and a fresh green salad. Kyoko smiled at how well prepared and laid out the dishes were. Each could have easily been served in a top class Ryokan or restaurant Kyoko thought as she watched Oka direct the server on how to present her dishes to the judges. She too watched the servers place her dishes on the warming plate before exiting the room.

* * *

Kuon looked at the first dish that was placed before him and sighed while Kuu cheered. Slowly making his way through each dish he tasted a small bit before handing it over to his father who consumed everything handed his way. When Kuon came to the fourth set of dishes he smiled at the meal before him. The miso soup was clear and perfectly seasoned, the fish was grilled to perfection, while the rice was light and fluffy. He would have known Kyoko's cooking anywhere as he quickly devoured all of the soup without thinking before tasting the fish, wishing he could have finished it also with a clear conscience. But he could already feel his stomach complaining with the amount he was putting in it. Kuon sighed as he watched his father devour the only thing so far he had really wanted to consume since the fateful picnic as the server placed the last set of dishes before him. Kuon was amazed once more as he tasted the dish that was completely seasoned and flavoured to his taste. He wondered if Kyoko had helped Chiori-san or something, but he shook his head slightly as he tasted and enjoyed the dishes before handing them to Kuu. No it wasn't Kyoko's cooking, but there was certainly another master cook amongst the women remaining.

* * *

The break and the lunch preparation seemed to fly by and Kyoko smiled as all 12 bentos were carried away, half of them a lot larger than the other half as Kyoko's server and Oka's carried away 6 high towers. The other girls were each 3 or 4 high stacks. Kyoko smiled brightly at the exhausted looking Chiori as she gulped down a bottle of water.

"Remind me to ask my mother about cooking lessons when we get home, would you?" the girl stated as Kyoko laughed.

"I could always teach you Chiori-san." Kyoko offered and was rewarded with a large smile.

"I would like that. God you and Oka-san are amazing!" she said with a smile on her face.

"I know Kuu-sama eats a lot, but I just could not cook in the proportions you both have, I decided quality over quantity. There is no way I could have prepared 6 layers of a bento!" Kyoko smiled softly.

"It's all just practice Chiori-san." Kyoko said being her usual modest self. Chiori wondered even with a lifetime's worth of practise could she ever catch up to Kyoko?

"But yes I have to agree Oka has an amazing talent. I've never seen shrimp prepared in such a way since I worked with Fuwa-sama at the Ryokan." she smiled at the memory as Chiori grinned. Neither girl realised Oka had heard their conversation and all the staff, contestants and even Japan would have been stunned by the brilliant smile that lit the woman's face as she walked away.

* * *

Kuon was dying, or so he thought as for the third time that day he was to be eating or rather tasting 6 meals. He looked at the servers entering the room with the warming trays before coming over in order and placing the meals before him. Kuon hoped each time the server would drop the dishes on the floor as he slowly sipped his water already laced with digestion medicine. He sneaked a peek at his father who was rubbing his hands together excitedly. Dish after dish and mouthful after mouthful his never ending stomach was fed. Hers was the last meal and this time Kuon couldn't help but smile as the last and final piece was set down before him. Kyoko's dessert. It could be no one else's as he smiled at the wine jelly before him. Much like the miso soup, he devoured the entire glass happily.

It hadn't been the first of the sweets he had finished either. There had been a small tart with a mixture of sour plums and strawberries which he had found rather delightful. It had not been overly sweet and it had such a nice texture and flavour he had been unable to resist. He ate the entire thing as he smiled at the server who took away that final glass. He wondered just who the other master cook had been?

* * *

Kyoko hate this time worst of all when cooking, the waiting period when she could do no more but sit around and wait for something to complete or set in her case. Both of these matters being true, she cleaned her station for the third time slowly, which was when she heard the frustrated sigh. Looking around the room, she checked and it wasn't Chiori who was happily doing whatever it was she was doing. It wasn't until her eyes roamed to Oka that she found out who was upset. Oka was carefully trying to peel away a hand made pastry base from the baking sheet it had been cooked upon. She watched as the woman wriggled and giggled, hoping to free it from its connection. It was a very fine and delicate piece Kyoko could see and as the woman became a little rougher Kyoko couldn't stand to see such a wonderful piece of work be damaged. She spoke without thinking her movement also an afterthought as she grabbed her spatula.

"Wait!" she cried approaching the woman.

Heating up her metal spatula over the low gas stove, she gently coated it in a thin layer of butter before carefully and very gently assisting Oka in removing the case from the sheet. Oka watched her movements as Kyoko explained step by step why and how she was doing the trick she had learnt so long ago.

"If you heat the knife first it keeps the butter slick which helps slide beneath the layer. If done slowly it keeps the case whole. Oka nodded and Kyoko saw the pure interest and concentration in her eyes as she soaked in the information.

"You're an amazing chef Oka-san, where did you learn?" Kyoko asked, not really expecting an answer as Oka glanced at her thoughtfully.

"When my father toured the hotels when I was little I was always amazed by the chefs in the kitchens and over time they taught me the trade." she answered shrugging as nonchalantly as she could.

Kyoko could see in her eyes this wasn't the case at all. Oka loved cooking you could see it in every pore of her body.

"Will you be doing this as a career then?" Kyoko asked genuinely interested as Oka's eyes widened before becoming harsh once more.

"This is no true job for a rich young lady." she scoffed, turning away from Kyoko who returned to her workstation recognising her dismissal.

Chiori had watched the exchange thoughtfully and now watching Oka's face as she glanced towards Kyoko she saw it for a moment in her eyes, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Guilt? Sadness? Longing? Instantly Oka turned back to the meal she was completing and for that single moment Chiori realised something. With that, things fell into place in her mind as she returned to her own work. She knew what to do now.

* * *

"So you have made up your minds then?" Lory asked smiling at Kuu.

Kuon again was absent, now lying down in his room where he had retired to moments after he finished conferring with his dad for the final time.

"Oh yes." Kuu said with a happy, contented smile patting his stomach, "They were exquisite. Each dish was a masterpiece."

Lory smiled, knowing his old friend would be hungry again within 30 minutes as Lory inwardly chuckled at how father and son could be so different. "And Kuon agrees?" Lory asked, checking for the final time before he gave Makoto the results cards.

Kuu nodded, "He actually finished it."

Lory looked a little surprised at this statement as he looked at the cards before him labelled one to six. _He must really have liked it! _ Lory thought as he stood from his chair. "OK then I will hand over the results to Makoto-san." Lory said as he walked towards the door.

"OK then. I may go see if there are any leftovers in the kitchen."

Lory shook his head at Kuu's words. It hadn't even been 30 minutes and two of the girls had each cooked Kuu portions plus 4 quarter and half portions from the other contestants. "You'll explode one of these days Kuu, you mark my words."

Kuu smiled and chuckled as Lory walked out, he didn't need to say anything to that.

* * *

She had guessed she would be here. Chiori watched as Oka pulled the pastry case from the oven. The look of pure concentration on her face was amazing Chiori thought as she watched her heat the pallet knife over the low burner, dipping it in butter before mimicking Kyoko's movements from earlier. Chiori could see a few other cases that she must have made for practice as Oka smiled a true, heartwarming smile as the case came away easily.

"You really are a very good chef." Chiori said ambling over before placing herself on the work surface that had been Seina's that day. Oka jumped slightly at the sudden voice as she looked up to meet the other girl's eyes.

"So?" she asked coldly as Chiori smirked at her.

"Nothing. I just think it's a shame that you will listen to everyone and waste an amazing talent."

She watched Oka stiffen at her words. _BINGO! _Chiori thought as she popped a strawberry into her mouth from the pallet on the table.

"I don't know what you mean!" Oka almost shouted back as if offended.

"Of course you do!" Chiori said with a smile.

The smile sent shivers down Oka's spine. She had seen that smile before. It was the same smile Chiori used in Box-R, the smile she used when she knew she was about to get her own way. "You know listening to these worthless people who think you should be young and wild for men's enjoyment is stupid. The ones you are willing to throw away an amazing talent for, just because they think you should. What is it? Do you really think you should be a SWAG or a rich housepet for some equally rich old man." she watched as each word hit home. Oka was nearly snarling by the end of her little speech.

"My dad is not worthless!" Oka hissed as Chiori smiled a sad smile.

"And neither are you Oka-san. Just because someone believes it wrong or unbecoming it doesn't mean it isn't right. Take me for example. I was labelled, I was the childhood actress that was unable to play another role after one role affected me physically and mentally, but look at me now. I may not yet be able to stand against the likes of Kyoko-chan, but I am doing better every day. Just because someone has labelled you a rich playgirl who can't be serious and is a spoilt brat, doesn't mean that is who you have to be. Oka, it doesn't mean you have to bend to their stereotype. Just think about what you want and who you truly want to be."

With that Chiori turned and left. A few moments later Oka dropped herself onto one of the stools and stared into thin air, her mind in a state of shock and quiet hope at Chiori's words. Could she really cast aside her mask and be herself?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well guys I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**and I hope you can understand a little more about Oka**

**People become what they are labelled if they hear it enough**

**maybe sometimes you just need to look a little deeper to understand. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	17. She's In Love

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews,**

**I'm happy that you all seem happy with the other side of Oka :)**

**Stereotyping is so easily done, and we have to remember**

**that people are not always as they seem, we all have our other sides.**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"My dad is not worthless!" Oka hissed as Chiori smiled a sad smile.

"And neither are you Oka-san. Just because someone believes it wrong or unbecoming it doesn't mean it isn't right. Take me for example. I was labelled, I was the childhood actress that was unable to play another role after one role affected me physically and mentally, but look at me now. I may not yet be able to stand against the likes of Kyoko-chan, but I am doing better every day. Just because someone has labelled you a rich playgirl who can't be serious and is a spoilt brat, doesn't mean that is who you have to be. Oka, it doesn't mean you have to bend to their stereotype. Just think about what you want and who you truly want to be."

With that Chiori turned and left. A few moments later Oka dropped herself onto one of the stools and stared into thin air, her mind in a state of shock and quiet hope at Chiori's words. Could she really cast aside her mask and be herself?

Lory looped the recording again as he watched Love Me number 3 with pride. She really was an amazing young woman he thought as he decided to proposition Soft Hat once more for her contract. _Maybe our companies could join?_ He thought as he watched the same recording again.

"So have we more to plan?" Sebastian asked as he materialised from the shadows. Lory nodded with a small smile gracing his lips.

"How have they all grown so much in so little time?" Lory asked and even though Sebastian knew it was almost a rhetorical question he answered the only way he knew.

"She has this amazing gift with people sir. Maybe that is her true talent." Lory turned to Sebastian, his hand on his chin as his smile grew.

"She really is a magical young woman." and as he turned back to the screen which they were both now watching Sebastian whispered.

"She really is."

* * *

Kyoko looked up as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Chiori who was sitting on the floor brushing Tama looked across at Kyoko who shrugged, a bad habit she had picked up from Kuon.

"It's open." Kyoko called looking up from the script on her lap to the door which opened slowly revealing a figure who made her leap from the bed and race across the room.

Chiori smiled at the happy expression on Kyoko's face as she flung herself into the arms of the man who asked her to call him Dad. Kuu was just as happy to see his 'adopted' daughter. After Kuon had come out about his true identity it had taken a little time for Kyoko to feel comfortable with her adoptive parents again, feeling she was pushing Kuon away. But Kuon had told her in a very firm way he would feel very upset if he thought that she would not be happy sharing his parents with him. So she had retained her family who she loved dearly, though she would never have considered Kuon as a brother and hoped he never asked her to. How would she explain that her feelings were not correct for a sibling like relationship.

"DAD!" Kyoko cried as Kuu hugged her tight.

"Hello sweetie." Kuu said hugging her back with all his might.

"It's so good to see you! But why are you here?" Kyoko asked stepping back slightly confused. "I thought you were shooting in Taiwan?"

Kuu smiled. Trust Kyoko to be fully up to date on his work he thought as he smiled at her and grabbed her into a hug again. "Well you see the leading lady decided it was a good time to learn to jet ski." Both Kyoko and Chiori laughed at the face Kuu made as he continued, "But I don't think she was counting on the weather or the pier that sneaked up on her." Kyoko made an ouch sound as Chiori looked sorry for the woman.

"Is she OK?" Chiori asked as Tama wandered over to sniff at Kuu's shoes.

"Hello, little lady!" Kuu said as he scooped up the little dog with one hand, handling her like a professional as he cuddled the small dog to his big frame. "She's OK. Broken arm, but nothing major, nothing that will really affect her career anyway. It just means we have to push back shooting a little and shoot all the scenes we can without her. But the good news is it allowed me to have 2 weeks holiday that I would have spent in Taiwan." Kuu smiled again as he pulled Chiori to her feet and gave her a one armed hug.

"And how are you Chiori-chan? I watched your new drama, very well done on the suicide scene by the way. That was some wonderful acting!" Kyoko smiled, she loved the way both her adoptive parents accepted her friends just as easily as they accepted her. And for the next hour they all sat together on Kyoko's bed chatting and laughing together. Kuu really was a wonderful father.

"So out of you two, who has the first date with my lovely boy?" Kuu asked like an excited teenager as Kyoko raised her hand slowly while Chiori grinned wolfishly.

"Kyoko-chan is going on Monday. I got next Thursday so I'm the last." Kuu winked at Chiori as Kyoko looked away embarrassed.

"So what do you both think of my son?" Kuu asked as Chiori offered him a thumbs up moments before dropping her hand as Kyoko's head snapped around. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"What do you mean Dad?" she asked and Chiori was amazed she didn't stutter. But she had instantly covered her look of fear with her perfect daughter mask.

_God what an actress _the two thought as they watched her settle into her nonchalant behaviour. But Kuu wasn't going to be beaten by her acting. Not again anyway as he put on his own mask, his mouth slanted down as he looked very solemn.

"Well you know I just thought that maybe you would think he was nice or something as you're still here, but maybe now you know who he is... and what happened before..." Kuu sighed deeply and looked away, tears shimmering in his eyes. Kyoko took the bait like a donkey to a carrot.

"Father! Don't think like that! Kuon is a wonderful man, he's a wonderful actor with a great work ethic. He's kind, generous and loyal. An amazing friend and person in general. He always knows how to make me feel better and even though he probably doesn't believe it what happened before was not his fault. He pretends to be so strong, but sometimes he just needs a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to. He has a way of making people feel at ease or scaring them to death with just a look or a word." Kyoko smiled a soft warm loving smile as she continued on without thinking and the more she talked the more her feelings for Kuon showed on her face.

Chiori looked across at Kuu whose jaw was nearly resting on the bed. Lory had told him of course that Kyoko-chan's feelings had changed towards his son, but this! This was more than he had ever hoped for. He looked across at Chiori who smiled and nodded in a knowing way. 'She's in love' she mouthed and Kuu's smile was radiant.

_Now I know where Kuon gets it from! _ Chiori thought as she rubbed her eyes. Kuu left not long later and the girls got ready for bed. Oka had the first date tomorrow, followed by Sachi, Kyoko, Seina, Maemi and finally Chiori.

Kuon would be organising the date for each girl seeing how well he knew each of them by what he picked and if the girl enjoyed it or not. Just the thought of being on an official date with Kuon was making Kyoko's heart race. As she lay in bed that night she wondered if she had been able to hide her true feelings from her father. She would hate for Kuu to try and turn Kuon's feelings towards her. She knew she wasn't the one Kuon would be with by choice, but maybe Kuon feeling guilty about how long he had shut his parents out would try and make it up to them a little by deciding on their choice and not thinking about his own happiness. It wouldn't be her, she had already drilled this into her head. Kuon could never love her, but it could never stop her dreaming.

* * *

"Hello hunny." Kuu called lovingly through his phone as he heard Julie pick up.

"Kuu! How's it going? Have you had chance to talk with her? Is it really true? Has she really fallen for him finally?" Kuu laughed at his wife's impatience. She had wanted to come over too but had a fashion collection to finish promoting first so she wouldn't arrive until next Thursday and for both of them it couldn't come soon enough.

"You were right." Kuu had to move his phone away from his ear as Julie's celebrating exploded down the phone. Even this couldn't dampen Kuu's mood as he smiled like he hadn't smiled in years. It took over 20 minutes for Julie to calm down enough to say more than a few words before breaking out into excited yells and screams again.

"Do you think we will really have a daughter soon?" was the one question she managed. Kuu smiled as he remembered Kyoko's looks and her words about Kuon.

"I really hope so hunny, I really hope so."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hey guy's know its a short chapter but it was a needed filler for what I'm planning,**

**Now to get you all involved!**

**I want date plans people, and I don't mean just one word,**

**I want you to tell me exactly what you want from Kuon for Kyoko!**

**Me and my friend Faith as well as Roshelle will read every idea and pick the winner,**

**you can also vote for the Idea you like by Pm'ing me the name of the person **

**that has suggested the idea!**

**So if you are reviewing as a guest don't forget to add a name**

**so people can vote for your idea!**

**I will offer a little prize for the winner, normally I can **

**take a story idea and make it into a one shot for you.**

**Or maybe a dedication or maybe you would like a chapter in advance before everyone else :)**

**so who ever's idea wins will get a little something :) **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	18. The Date Design

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well WOW! What a response and a winner has been picked from all of your idea's**

**It was a unanimous decision so without further ado onwards for Kyoko's and **

**Kuon's date :)**

**And don't worry I will reveal the winner at the end :P**

**Also! At the end I will tell you about a new challenge I have been set :D**

**exciting times guys watch this space!**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked up as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Looking down at her watch she noticed it was 9:45. Chiori was out walking Tama, she had really fallen in love with the little dog. She had already asked to be able to still spend time with Tama when the show was over and of course Kyoko had agreed without a thought. She was happy to see Chiori so happy.

"This seems to be becoming a habit." Kyoko mumbled as she hopped off the bed leaving behind the script she had been reading expecting one of the other girls or maybe Kuu. She didnt bother to put on her cover-up, answering the door in her strappy pink top and small sleep shorts. Pulling open the door she almost slammed it shut again as she realised her mistake. Standing there was Kuon.

"Kuon!" Kyoko exclaimed trying to hide herself behind the door a little as she remembered how very underdressed she was. But Kuon had already seen and was at this moment trying very hard not to drag her back into her room and lock the door!

"Hello Kyoko, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked as he slowly controlled himself and his urges.

"No I was just reading through a new script." she said quickly.

In one way she didn't want Kuon to see her this way, but in the same breath she didn't want him to leave. She just loved being in his presence and the last 2 days she hadn't had that pleasure as much. Kuon had already been on two dates that week. He had taken Oka shopping at some very upscale boutiques. He had told her she could buy what ever she liked but had been completely stunned when she had asked him if she could visit a few of the pâtisseries, restaurants and other food establishments. She had talked with all of the staff, cooks and anyone who would talk to her about cooking. They had also been invited into a few of the kitchens and spent a wonderful couple of hours learning how to make a few dishes. Then Kuon had taken Oka to a large bookshop where he bought her a selection of cooking books. She had been close to tears when she accepted the treasured items and Kuon had to admit he had really enjoyed his day with her.

The next day had been a date with Sachi. Kuon had taken her to meet a few fashion designers he knew. Sachi had let it slip one day that she would really like to eventually own her own fashion line a lot like his own mother had. Sachi had been shocked by Kuon's thoughtfulness and when she had asked him why he had done this for her, his reply had made her really cry when he told her that he believed and had every faith in her that one day she could make her wonderful dream a reality. Sachi had the best day of her life and was introduced to people that she could have only dreamed about only a few hours before and Kuon? Well Kuon was almost forgotten, but he was happy. He was happy to see Sachi's eyes sparkle and when she did remember he was there with her, he was happy to see just how excited she was by his date idea. The fact was with both dates the only person he could think about was the girl standing here right before him now. But both girls had days they would never forget.

"Oh a new production?" Kuon asked, wondering how long she would allow him to stay in her presence and hoping she was in a talkative mood.

"Yeah. It's the new project Director Ogata is working on." Kyoko wondered if it would be too presumptuous to invite Kuon in though she would have to get her cover up first of course.

"Love in the Fold?" Kuon asked hardly daring to hope his guess was correct, but how many new projects could Ogata have? He wondered knowing that was a silly question. Since Dark Moon Ogata's talents had been very much desired.

"How did you know that? I thought it was a closed project?" Kyoko asked hardly breathing as she prayed his answer would be that he had also taken a role.

"I've been invited to join the cast. Who have you been asked to play?" Kuon asked, his heartbeat increasing as he begged all the listening gods, spirits, angels and whatever for the answer his heart was screaming.

"Matsumoto Umi." Kyoko answered slowly, as Kuon smiled a dazzling smile that blinded her instantly.

"Hello Umi-chan, I will be playing Tereto Usui." Kyoko gasped slightly as she realised the meaning of Kuon's words.

Kuon would be playing her love interest and from the partial script she had been reading their relationship was a slow growing love story. Kuon's character is one of the younger sons of a yakuza boss, while Kyoko's father is chief of police. They were both supporting cast the main story being around their fathers and their fight for justice against a group of yakuza who have been breaking not only the law but also the code of brotherhood the yakuza hold. It was a great honour to be asked to play alongside some of the older actors that had been suggested for the leading roles and Kyoko only hoped she would be able to live up to the expectations Ogata was putting on her.

"Erm... Kyoko would you mind if I came in? I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Kyoko who had been standing there with her mouth open suddenly sprang to life once more as she blushed deeply.

"If you just give me a moment I will make myself presentable then you can come in." Kuon couldn't help it as he smiled at Kyoko.

"Well how about I come in and you can still put on your cover up. It's not like I've never seen you wearing less..." he let his words trail off. Kyoko knew he was speaking about their time as the Heel siblings as she cocked her head and her hip and looked at him with annoyance.

"Well Nii-san just because you have a little sister like me doesn't mean you have the rights to go all perv on me." Kuon was shocked by Kyoko's bold statement, but then he saw the twinkle in Kyoko's eyes as she let the door swing open and strode across to her bad and the hanging cover up. He realised it was just proof of how much Kyoko really had grown not only as an actress but as a person. Kuon followed her in at her open invitation and wondered should he shut the door?

Kyoko allowed a little of Setsu to take over as she walked across the room. As soon as she had the cover up on she dropped the character and sitting on her bed she looked back across at the man who held her heart. Kuon was looking at the door with the cutest look of confusion on his face. Kyoko had spoken before she really thought about what she was saying.

"Close the door and take a seat Kuon." as soon as the words where out of her mouth she realised the enormity of her words. _OH MY GOD I just asked Kuon into my room and to close the door when we are alone! What will people think of me! God what am I doing? _The inner fight in her head ended a few moments later when Kuon seemed to realise something.

"Well I suppose they can't start rumours with the cameras watching us." Kuon said with a smile. He shut the door and walked across the room sitting on the perfectly made bed he knew had been Kanae's. "Lory says they found Kanae's nephew." Kuon commented. He knew Kyoko would know this, but the longer they spoke the longer he would be allowed to stay with Kyoko.

"Yes, It seems there is bullying everywhere." Kuon nodded. Kyoko knew about her past just like she knew about his. Both of them had experienced bullying, even if it had been different. Both knew the pain and hurt it created. "But they had a wonderful day out a few days later and Kanae says he is almost back to his old annoying self." Kuon smiled as Kyoko giggled about Kanae's words. Both of them knew she didn't really mean it, no matter what Kanae said she had learnt to love her family. She would not have left the show before. Now there was no question of where Kanae would have been or not been as the case was.

"I'm glad he was safe." Kyoko nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"So you wanted to speak with me about tomorrow?" Kyoko asked trying to curb her excitement. Even if she didn't believe herself good enough for Kuon, the thought of a date spent entirely with him in her mind was a once in a lifetime experience.

"Well tomorrow we will be leaving around 8am if that is OK with you. We will be travelling by helicopter, so I hope you're OK with that?"

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. "I've never been in a helicopter before." Her smile and sparkling eyes warmed Kuon's heart as he smiled back at her, hoping his next words would seal the deal for her approval entirely.

"And we will be spending our entire day at Tokyo Disneyland." Her reaction was simply perfect as her eyes glazed over and flowers seemed to appear.

"REALLY!" she half screamed as she looked at him with eyes he would never forget. He was rendered speechless so just nodded as Kyoko suddenly flung herself half dazed across the room into Kuon's arms

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" she squealed as he caught her on his chest pushing him backwards onto the bed with Kyoko above him. He remembered being in this position once before and the memory made his heart race as she hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted to go there!" she cried as she hugged him close.

It took Kuon all his willpower not to react as he wished to do to Kyoko's behaviour. It would have been so easy to position her to get perfect access to her mouth. To kiss her and hold her. Love her the way she deserved. But Kuon hugged her back and sat up, sitting her next to him on the bed remembering the cameras as he smiled and laughed at her bright red face and neck. Kyoko had just realised what she had done.

"I'mmmm so …. sorry Kuon-sama." she hardly whispered as she looked down at the bed. _God what the hell did I do! _Kyoko berated herself as a long, strong finger lifted Kyoko's eyes to meet Kuon's

"You never need to apologise for being happy Kyoko." Kuon spoke softly with the most beautiful smile he could give, the ones he only gave to her.

Their eyes were locked on each other and neither could look away. Kuon's thumb on its own accord stroked Kyoko's cheek as she leaned into the caress. The cameras were completely forgotten as both parties decided to throw caution to the wind. It was that very moment when both of them were ready to take the next step that the door opened and in strode Chiori.

"Guess what Tama can do Kyo... Oh sorry!" as soon as she had come she was gone, exiting through the door as fast as light. But the moment was broken as both Kyoko and Kuon looked at the door before looking at each other and smiling, the smile turning into a laugh as they both thought the same thing independently.

M_aybe the world is against me?_

"Well I had better let you get some sleep so that you're ready for our long day tomorrow." Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Yes you had better." they both stood and Kyoko walked Kuon to the door. "Good night Kuon." she said as he exited.

He turned and smiled softly at her. "Good night Kyoko.

With that he was gone. Kyoko smiled sadly at the emptiness his leaving left behind. Sighing deeply Kyoko turned and returned to her bed. Throwing herself down upon the covers she remembered the feel of Kuon below her. His strong chest and rapid heart beat. He had told her not to apologise, but she doubted he would have been happy about her behaviour. The way he had sat her up on the bed proved that in Kyoko's mind as she lay there. She never meant to fall asleep, but when Chiori returned asleep she was. Chiori smiled as she dragged the covers off Kanae's old bed and covered her friend and senpai.

"I hope he gives you everything you deserve tomorrow." she said brushing Kyoko's hair from her eyes before undressing in the dressing room and jumping into her own bed, Tama curled up at her side. Chiori's last thoughts were of Kyoko's happy expression she would see after her date tomorrow. But the thing is with some people life has other ideas.

* * *

When Kyoko woke up the next morning and looked out of the window, nothing could have prepared her for the torrential rain which poured down around the estate. No helicopter would be able to fly in this weather. They wouldn't be able to land for a start. Kyoko's heart fell as she watched the rain through the window. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be and this was the universe's way of telling her this. The hot, sunny days had disappeared into dreary, dismal rain and Kyoko's heart in that moment felt just as grey.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hey guy's hehe so the winner was …...**

**Daredevil Fangirl with 3 out of 3 votes!**

**So what's going to happen with Kyoko's date now?**

**What will Kuon do?**

**You will have to wait for the next chapter to see :P **

**Daredevil PM me sweetie and we can talk prises :)**

**and as for my exciting news ad my challenge! **

**I will be writing a Skip beat cross over with...**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**The challenge came from Bugsy123 and I already have big plans for this fic**

**so look forward to it guys :D**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	19. Date Day

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well Namescat, I'm sure you will be wanting to kiss Daredevil after the chapter I have planned not kill her :P**

**hehe and Cloeskyler I have always had planned for the turn around of Oka, and just a little hint its not over yet :P**

**Hehe so what does Kuon have planned now?**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Or any song I use here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When Kyoko woke up the next morning and looked out of the window, nothing could have prepared her for the torrential rain which poured down around the estate. No helicopter would be able to fly in this weather, it wouldn't be able to land for a start. Kyoko's heart fell as she watched the rain through the window. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be and this was the universe's way of telling her this. The hot, sunny days had disappeared into dreary dismal rain and Kyoko's heart in that moment felt just as grey.

Kuon too had been looking out of his window at the rain. W_hy did it have to be today! The last two days he had planned indoor activities with no issue, it just had to be today! _Kuon sighed.

"Really is the world just against me? Is this the gods way of telling me I should never be happy?"

Flopping back down onto his bed Kuon sighed again, but as his head hit the pillows he heard something hitting the floor. Sitting up slowly he looked down and lunged for the item of his attention. Quickly opening the long box he checked that the fragile item had not broken and sighed happily when he saw it was still safely wrapped in the tissue paper. Looking at the object he stroked it with a gentle finger and suddenly the dark, wet day didn't seem so gloomy. In fact it was perfect! Kuon thought as he jumped up and almost ran to get dressed. Placing the box lovingly on his bed, he grabbed his phone as an afterthought, sending a text to Kyoko he smiled to himself. He would surely make this a date to remember.

Chiori awoke to the beeping of Kyoko's phone. Yawning widely and looking around the room for her friend she saw she wasn't present. Thinking she must have gone to the bathroom or something Chiori slipped out of bed and to Kyoko's bedside table, switching off the alarm. It wasn't until then that Chiori looked out of the window at the torrential rain and sighed. This wasn't the perfect day she had been hoping for. Kyoko entered a few moments later, washbag in hand and smiled sadly at Chiori's face as she looked out of the window.

"Bit dismal isn't it?" she asked as Chiori turned to her with the same sad smile. "It makes me think maybe someone is trying to tell me that this isn't meant to be." Chiori was shocked by Kyoko's words.

"Don't say that! Just because of a little rain doesn't mean you can't go on your date." Chiori said.

Not knowing what Kuon had planned, Kyoko sighed sadly. "We were supposed to be getting a helicopter to Tokyo Disneyland. Makoto-san has just confirmed the helicopter will not be flying in this weather so she is awaiting Kuon's decision on what we will be doing today instead."

Chiori's face fell. T_hat was one of the most perfect dates Kuon could have picked for Kyoko! Hell stupid weather and stupid weather reporters who said the weather was going to be nice for at least a few weeks! _Chiori looked back out of the window again. It really was just stupid! Why should Kyoko the girl that truly loves Kuon and who Kuon truly loves be the one that gets the rotten weather. Then it hit Chiori!

"Swap with me!" she said spinning around to face Kyoko.

"WHAT?" Kyoko cried staring at her friend.

"I said swap with me. Look I do not love Kuon. I like him as a friend and think he is an amazing actor but I do not love him." Grabbing Kyoko's arm Chiori dragged Kyoko into the changing room away from the cameras and shut the door. "You love him Kyoko. I know you do, and anyone with eyes in their head can see that. I want your day to be perfect. So swap with me and we can pray that Thursday is a better day?" Kyoko looked at Chiori's determined face and smiled a warm, heartfelt smile.

"Thanks Chiori, you're a real friend." Chiori smiled but it soon fell as Kyoko continued "But no. This is my day Chiori and I will take it. Bad weather and all, I know Kuon will have something really amazing planned out for your date and I will not ruin your day just so mine can be happier." Chiori was about to protest when Kyoko's phone which was still in her hand started ringing. Looking down at the device she handed it to Kyoko.

"The alarm woke me up." she offered as an explanation to why she was holding it as Kyoko took her phone, nodded and read the email that had just been delivered.

'Meet me in the lobby at 8am. I have a plan...Kuon x'

Kyoko smiled a true smile as she read the email again before handing the phone back to Chiori who read the message then checked the time.

"See that's great! And we still have 45 minutes to get you ready!" Chiori cried as she ran to Kyoko's wardrobe looking through the clothes laid out there.

"Yeah but I wonder what I should wear? I'm not sure where we are going?" Kuon answered that question not a moment after it left her lips, when her phone rang again.

'Dress dry and warm, we may get a little wet!'

Chiori who had read the message over Kyoko's shoulder laughed.

"Well you heard the man. But I think we will need divine intervention for this venture... or at least a fairy godmother." Chiori grabbed Kyoko's phone from her hand and deftly flipped through the contents. Raising it to her ear, she smiled slyly at Kyoko before smiling broadly as Kyoko heard the phone pick up the other side.

"Goddess, we need a miracle."

* * *

Kuon was nervous, would she come still even though she couldn't go on the date he had planned for her? She had been so happy when he had told her about what he had planned, but the weather had changed the plans for him. He was determined to make this day special for her.

Kuon couldn't help but smile as Kyoko appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in jeans and from what he could see a red thick jumper and raincoat. Then to top it off a pair of what looked like walking boots and a red knitted hat and gloves with matching scarf finished off the simple outfit. Kuon wondered how Jelly who stood at the top of the stairs beside Chiori had managed to get such a perfect outfit on such short notice? The two women smiled as Kyoko descended the stairs towards him.

"You better look after her today Kuon! Or you will have me to deal with!" Chiori shouted down to him with a large smile on her face taking the hurt out of her words as Kuon smiled.

"And she better not get ill because of your choices!" Jelly added as Kyoko turned to them laughing.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying!" her smile was beautiful. Her eyes simply from seeing Kuon were already dancing, making both women understand that as long as she was with Kuon they could sit in a small room for hours and still she would be perfectly content. As Kuon offered Kyoko his arm, she took it smiling at the man who too was dressed in a jumper, raincoat and walking boots. They left together smiling serenely.

"Ahhh that's how true love should always be." Jelly sighed as she turned and scooped Tama from Chiori's arms for a cuddle "Just being together is richer than any food or wine you could ever buy." Chiori nodded as she looked back towards the windows showing the rain outside as she nodded.

"And I don't mean to jump the gun, but doesn't the rain seem a little lighter to you?" she asked. Jelly followed her line of sight as she watched the rain tumbling down.

"You know what, I believe it does!" she said with a smile as she turned back to the younger woman. Maybe instead of seeing this as a bad thing maybe the gods were telling us that they already had the perfect date planned out after all? Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry and its breakfast time!" Chiori giggled as she smiled.

"How about you join me at the main table today? It's not like we need 26 seats for 5 people." Jelly thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"You know what, I would like that. Hell why not make a party of it?" and with that Chiori and Jelly went around inviting all the other women plus their managers, staff and whoever else they may have brought along with them. Informing the kitchen staff they would all be eating together today, which seemed to make the staff happy as it meant less of a journey for them to deliver Kuu's army sized portions to him. That morning the dining room was filled with talk and laughter as Chiori watched. The day looked better each second as she wished Kuon and Kyoko the best.

* * *

Cameras had been fitted in the car and audio devices. Kyoko could tell by the unusual antenna that had been added, but she didn't mind. As Kuon opened the door for her, she smiled at him as she took the passenger seat. The van carrying the camera crews were already packed up and ready to follow them to the ends of the earth and back Kyoko thought as she smiled at the rain covered cameraman with his camera in its special waterproof protective layer.

"So where are we going?" Kyoko asked as Kuon took his seat in the driver's seat.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kuon said with a knowing smile. He knew Kyoko hated surprises, but it was too much fun to watch the cute face she made that he just couldn't help teasing her a little. He started up the engine and was driving off down the road before it became too much for Kyoko.

"Come on Kuon where are we going?" she asked again as Kuon just smiled. Kyoko knew he was really enjoying torturing her as they drove along. So she decided to take her mind off it by asking Kuon about his current projects. It was just over an hour later when the subject yet again turned to the destination.

"Kyoko tell me, what do you know about the Ainu?" Kyoko looked across at Kuon confused by his question but happy to answer it nonetheless as she gave him an almost textbook like response.

"The Ainu, also called Aynu, Aino, and in historical texts Ezo, are an indigenous people in Japan (Hokkaidō) and Russia from the Sakhalin and Kuril Islands.  
Historically, they spoke Ainu and related varieties of language. Most of those who identify themselves as Ainu still live in this same region, though the exact number of living Ainu is unknown. This is due to confusion over mixed heritages and also to ethnic issues in Japan resulting in those with Ainu backgrounds hiding their identities. Intermarriage with Japanese has blurred the concept of a pure Ainu ethnic group. Official estimates of the population are around 25,000, while the unofficial number is upward of 200,000 people. Why do you ask Kuon?" the simple way in which she had remembered the information astounded him but he guessed that this type of memory was a thing brought on by her mother. N_o wonder she got 100% on her school entrance exam _Kuon thought as he chose his next words carefully.

"So what do you know about Ainu religion?" Kyoko wondered whether this was some type of test but decided to answer anyway.

"The Ainu are traditionally animists, believing that everything in nature has a kamuy which is a spirit or god on the inside. The most important include Kamuy Fuchi, the goddess of the hearth, Kim-un Kamuy, the god of bears and mountains, and Repun Kamuy, the god of the sea, fishing, and marine animals.

The Ainu have no priests by profession. Instead the village chief performs whatever religious ceremonies are necessary. Ceremonies are confined to making libations of sake, uttering prayers, and offering willow sticks with wooden shavings attached to them. These sticks are called inaw when there's one and nusa when there's more than one.

They are placed on an altar used to "send back" the spirits of killed animals. Ainu ceremonies for sending back bears are called Iomante. The Ainu people give thanks to the gods before eating and pray to the deity of fire in time of sickness. They believe their spirits are immortal, and that their spirits will be rewarded hereafter by ascending to kamui mosir which is the Land of the Gods.

The Ainu believe the bear is very special because they think the bear is Kim-un Kamuy's way of delivering the gift of bearhide and meat to the assimilated into mainstream Japanese society have adopted Buddhism with Shinto influences, while some northern Ainu are members of the Russian Orthodox Church." Kuon again was amazed by Kyoko's knowledge as he laughed out loud.

"God you really are a genius." he said with a hearty smile as Kyoko blushed prettily.

"No not really its just an important part of Japanese history and I always liked history." she added as she looked down and away from Kuon to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not and she didn't really like the thought of either option.

"Don't think wrongly of me Kyoko I think being clever is a thing to be proud of. I'm just amazed by how much you knew and here I was thinking I was going to be able to tell you the story about some of their beliefs. With the spirits of the forest and the fairies and so forth." that was all he needed and he knew it. Kyoko's eyes were instantly sparkling as her head snapped around to him as if on a piece of stretched elastic that was suddenly released.

"They never went into the finer details of the religion. Did they really believe in fairies and spirits?" Kyoko asked quickly and Kuon inwardly smiled. God he loved this girl.

"Well see when dad bought the mansion, he made friends with one of the local villages of Ainu people and one in particular, the Shaman..." Kyoko listened amazed as Kuon told her all about the spirits of the forest and how the Ainu people would pray, believing the gods' children walked amoung them to watch over them. He told her about the fairies charged with looking after the world for the gods, who helped the seasons change and the flowers grow. Kyoko loved every second and she asked lots of questions enjoying the story which from his reactions Kuon enjoyed telling her. They had already forgotten that they were being filmed and broadcasting on a live feed via the internet. They were too wrapped up in their own little world where fairies and forest spirits roamed the earth; A world where only they existed.

"So here we are!" Kuon said at last breaking Kyoko's trance as they pulled up in a parking space. Kyoko looked around.

"Where are we?" Kyoko asked gasping at the view before her.

"This is Shiretoko National Park. It covers most of the Shiretoko Peninsula at the northeastern tip of Hokkaido. The word 'Shiretoko' is derived form an Ainu word 'Sir Etok', meaning 'End of the Earth'. It's one of the most remote regions in all of Japan that's basically untouched. Much of the peninsula is only accessible on foot or by boat. It is best known as the home of Japan's largest brown bear population. The park even has a hot springs waterfall, Kamuiwakka Falls. Kamui wakka means 'Water of the Gods' in Ainu. I thought if we were going to go fairy hunting there was no better place to start!" Kyoko looked at him amazed at what Kuon had just told her.

"We're going fairy hunting?" she asked half laughing, as she looked out across the beautiful landscape.

"Yes why not?" Kuon asked smiling at her as he reached for his door handle. Kyoko was already up and out of the car before he could even blink, as he smiled at her simple excitement. Kyoko stood at the wall looking out across the river below.

"Isn't it beautiful Kuon?" Kyoko asked looking out at Mount Rausu. Kuon had no eyes for the view, but he had to admit it really was beautiful. The rain which had turned into a light drizzle suddenly stopped and Kyoko turned and smiled even more widely as the sun broke through the small bits of lingering clouds to shine down upon them both as they laughed.

"Well it seems the weather is finally with us so let's go find those fairies!" Kuon stated as he grabbed Kyoko's hand.

The camera crew chuckled to themselves as Kyoko visibly stiffened before relaxing and smiling at Kuon. This was turning out to be an amazing day she thought as they raced off together down the track. The camera crew could hardly keep up with the laughing and joking pair as they walked, ran and raced through the forest paths. They saw lots of different wildlife and even got some good pictures of a fox with her cubs. When they came upon the stream which fed the river Kyoko had seen earlier Kuon stopped and invited Kyoko to sit down on a blanket he had got out of the backpack he had been carrying. Kyoko had to admit she was impressed when Kuon started pulling out food. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. They had pulled over on the drive and purchased some pastries for breakfast to Kyoko's chagrin but this food looked homemade.

"So who did you talk into packing this for you? Don't tell me you did this yourself." Kyoko was amazed as Kuon glowed red a little on his cheeks, "You did, didn't you?" Kyoko asked amazed as Kuon placed down the 2 bento boxes and a few tupperware tubs of side dishes.

"Well you see...I'vebeenhavinglessons." Kuon spoke so fast Kyoko wasn't sure she had heard what Kuon said.

"You've what?" Kyoko asked watching a cameraman setting up a few standing cameras so they too could eat and rest.

"I've been having lessons." Kuon answered again looking away as he sat down and opened one of the bento lids to show her. Kyoko was amazed the food inside looked well, how could she put it? It looked edible. Picking up one of the sets of chopsticks Kuon had unpacked. Kuon watched her as she picked up one of the deep fried shrimp and popped it into her mouth. It was the moment of truth for Kuon of course as he watched Kyoko eating his cooking. She savoured it before swallowing. The look on her face didn't encourage Kuon as he placed the bento box on the blanket before him.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. It's terrible right?" Kuon looked away completely embarrassed now. He had spent all morning cooking this and still he was no better than his mother in the kitchen. The feeling of a small hand on his shoulder startled him as he turned back to see Kyoko. The look on her face this time was completely different.

"Kuon I was joking, it's wonderful." she said with a smile that made half the camera crew weak at the knees. Kuon looked as if he didn't believe her, so picking up the chopsticks again she grabbed another shrimp and held it out to him. "See you try it." The look in Kuon's eyes as he took the shrimp from her chopsticks made her shiver, but that moment had calmed Kyoko considerably as she ate in silence from that moment on. Her heart was pounding, her nerves and senses on full alert knowing Kuon was right next to her the whole time. She almost felt like she wanted to... no she couldn't think like that! ...Could she?

After they had eaten Kyoko looked around at the clearing they were sitting in. It really was beautiful. Looking at the camera crew she made up her mind.

"I think we should stay here for a bit this afternoon before heading back, let the crew rest and we can hunt some water faries." Kyoko said with her usual excitement when the small winged creatures were involved. Kuon agreed and the camera crew looked relieved. Operating a camera was much easier when you weren't carrying it around on your shoulder for hours. The next few hours were spent in and around the stream. The stream bed and surrounding area was so slippery with the rain and mud that eventually Kyoko found herself reaching for Kuon's hand. Holding each other up they hunted for the elusive fairies. It wasn't until one of the crew got the phone call that they were brought back to reality. For the last few hours they had been off the radar, the streaming not working due to the mountains and trees. So the cameras were packed away for the time being. They had enough film for the show anyway. They could just cut to the best bits. So Kuon and Kyoko strayed further from the crew who sat and rested leaving the couple to their own devices as they slipped and slid around in the mud laughing and jesting like children. They found another clearing upstream. This one had another small amount of grass.

"You know in all these fairy stories and pictures you always see the fairies dancing! Maybe that's what we should do?" Kuon commented looking at Kyoko who just looked at him and laughed.

"There is no music Kuon?" she said laughing as she slipped slightly on the grass. Kuon grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Well that's easily fixable." Kuon said as he stood there holding Kyoko lightly by her waist as he racked his brain for a song. Kyoko was completely calm not even really thinking about where Kuon was holding her. She looked at Kuon covered in mud and god knows what and couldn't help smiling. Kuon's eyes were dancing as he thought and Kyoko loved watching it as suddenly they lit up with a sudden idea. The smile he gave Kyoko took her breath away as he pulled her a little closer and whispered into her ear.

_Let me be your hero._

Kyoko's heart nearly burst from her chest as his deep, melodical voice whispered in her ear. The feeling of his breath brushing over her skin made her tingle with anticipation. The moment, the setting it all built up to one undeniable moment as Kuon began singing.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Kuon gently swayed Kyoko to the song as she instinctively stepped forwards closer into his arms and placed her arms around his neck as Kuon smiling sang to the girl he loved.

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Kyoko couldn't stand looking into his eyes any longer as she laid her head gently against Kuon's chest. She could hear how fast his heart was beating as they swayed and danced in the clearing together. Kuon couldn't help but want her closer and the fact she was so happy to be here in his arms made his heart race. This song was all his feelings put into words. He wanted to be the hero she was looking for. The one she had sung about only last week. He wanted to save her from any hurt, pain or suffering and he put all the emotion he could gather into his words as dusk started to fall around them.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

They swayed together as Kuon tried to push all the feelings he felt though his arms into Kyoko as she tried to tell herself that this was just part of the show so it meant nothing. But her heart was screaming out begging her to try. To try and win the man she so desperately loved as they danced in that clearing by the stream. Kuon almost felt like his heart was trying to physically reach out to Kyoko as he continued.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

As Kuon started to shake with pure emoution Kyoko had to look up into those green eyes. She had to look and physically feel just how much she loved the man before her. In that moment she wanted to confess all, to tell him just how much she loved him. She couldn't though. This was a game show after all. She couldn't try and sway his emotions with her feelings, but as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and sang she hoped he would be able to see the truth that lay there.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

At the last whispered words Kuon couldn't help it any longer. Leaning forwards he captured Kyoko's lips and to his great amazement and complete pleasure Kyoko did not pull away. She kissed him back and as they pulled away it was that moment when Kyoko's mind came back to herself. Half trying to run away and half slipping she fell hard onto Kuon's chest. Her slight weight was enough to throw Kuon completely off balance. Kuon landed hard on his back with Kyoko above him. In that moment as their eyes met again it was inevitable. They both burst out laughing, completely filthy and now sopping wet, it was too much for both of there over active emoutions. Helping each other stand and still laughing they made there way back to the film crew who could only gape at the completely filthy stars.

"What happened?" asked one of the cameramen, who looked as if he wanted to laugh but was worried the stars would be annoyed at him. But Kuon's own words started off the ripple of laughter.

"What happened? You just missed the shoot of the week with your wonderful bachelour backsliding on his ass in mud, that's what."

It was enough. All tension between stars and crew was gone as they teased Kuon. Everyone helped carry the equipment back to the cars. Even Kyoko who carried the backpack Kuon had along with and a few cables chatted with the people that had been following them around for the last few weeks. They were all nice people and the trip back seemed to go faster than the journey there.

* * *

Kuon smiled across at the now sleeping Kyoko. They were almost back at the house, but Kuon wondered if perhaps he could just carry on driving and see where they ended up. He didn't want to be playing this game anymore. He wanted Kyoko and only Kyoko. He had known this all along. Hell Lory had known it all along, but now Kuon almost certainly knew that Kyoko wanted him too.

"Kyoko...Kyoko we're back" Kuon had brought her back, but only because Kyoko would have hated him if he acted unprofessionally. He had to finish this silly game, if only for her.

"Kuon?"

God she was so cute waking up. "Hey Kyoko, we're back." he said again as he watched her rub her eyes, before looking at him again. The look of confusion and amusement in her eyes made him want to kiss her again, but he resisted. He needed to hold back a little. She had accepted his kiss but she had panicked after so he would not push her. But hell he was going to make sure she knew he loved her. Kyoko started to giggle then laugh as she wiped mud from Kuon's cheek.

"So is this how the top actor keeps his silky smooth skin?" Kyoko asked showing him the mud on her fingers.

Kuon chuckled as he helped her out of the car. The camera crew had gone to cut and finish editing the footage that would be shown on TV in less than an hour. The footage would have already been sent ahead but it was a very fast cut and stick procedure. Walking up the front steps the pair were still giggling and laughing. As they pushed open the door the sight that met them stopped them in their tracks.

"MOM!" Kuon exclaimed as Julie stood there looking them both up and down.

"Hello Kuon. Kyoko. And what may I ask have you two been doing? Chasing mud hoppers!" Julie's foot was tapping, her aura was dark as Kyoko and Kuon looked at each other. Their clothes were filthy, their faces splashed with mud, but as their eyes met they couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. They looked a right state and they both knew it. But the day and the date in their eyes had been wonderful. They got an afternoon without cameras. And though neither would talk about it they had shared their first kiss and neither of them could be happier. Julie sighed as she watched her laughing children.

"You two upstairs now! Get washed and dressed and be back down here in 1 hour or mark my words I will come and drag you down no matter what state of dress you are in!" Kyoko and Kuon both nodded as they both tramped off upstairs. Julie waited until they were out of sight before she too started to laugh at their antics. Kuu and Lory who had watched the whole interaction on the camera raced down to meet Julie.

"Sweetheart!" Kuu cried wrapping his arms around the love of his life, "I thought you weren't back until Thursday?" Julie smiled at her husband.

"And let you have all the fun with our children? I don't think so." Lory smiled at his favourite and closest friends as they reaffirmed their love for one another. In moments like this he missed his own Jun, but his friends knew this. They always knew as Julie turned to Lory arms open wide.

"Kidnapper-kun! Come give me a cuddle." Lory smiled at the use of the name she had given him after Kuon came to Japan.

"Hello Jules. So are you going to tell us what that was all about with the kids?" Julie just smiled.

"They grew up so fast and in an adult world. I think that was what you would call reliving the childhood neither of them really had. You know I haven't seen Kuon that happy in such a long time and he was completely filthy." Julie chuckled again "And she really does love him." The happiness in her eyes was complete as both men nodded.

"Well me buckos we just need to make sure it all ends up ok in the end. And Lory?" Lory turned to Julie and almost blanched at the look of death in her eyes.

"If your plan ruins their relationship I will personally cut you, chop you and grill you." Lory nodded fear burning in his chest. God women were scary.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there you have it,**

**fairy hunting and finally a kiss!**

**hehe**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	20. A Surprising Ceremony

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry you have all been waiting for updates,**

**I know lately my update rate has been terrible but with moving house, hurting my back,**

**being ill, decorating and then my laptop konking out on me I think I've been doing pretty well XD**

**HEHE now some one asked if I have a daily blog, or something like so you can all keep track of me and know what I'm working on and discuss new ideas for new stories with me.**

**The answer is I don't but if that is something you would all like as long as you don't mind my horrendous grammar and spelling (Which normally my wonderful Roshelle sorts out for me 3) I would happily start a blog if someone pushes me in the right direction. XD**

**But I warn you know as Roshelle knows well I have a new idea every day :P so be warned hehe**

**Well on with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Or any song I use here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chiori looked up as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Looking across at the curled figure of her friend on her bed she smiled lightly. Kyoko had not stopped smiling since she had returned. Chiori had tried to question her, but Kyoko had put her off saying she needed to shower first then upon Chiori coming back from taking Tama for a walk he had found Kyoko curled and asleep still smiling on her bed just wrapped in her towel. Chiori had covered her with her blanket and let the girl sleep.

"Julie-sama!" Chiori almost cried out remembering Kyoko asleep behind her, "Do you need something?" Chiori half whispered. Kyoko was a light sleeper and Chiori knew it.

"Well I was looking for Kyoko." Julie asked wondering why Chiori was whispering. She watched as the girl turned back to look in the bedroom as Julie followed her eyes to the lump in the bed. Chiori turned back to Julie.

"Is it important? I'm afraid Kyoko's a little wiped out." Julie smiled as she stepped forwards. Chiori didn't even hesitate stepping back to let the beautiful woman pass. Chiori watched as Julie approached Kyoko wondering if she was about to wake Kyoko, but she needn't have worried as Julie sat beside the sleeping girl and brushed the still slightly damp hair from her eyes.

"Well looks like we will have to wait until tomorrow to catch up and I was so looking forward to it." Julie said with a half-hearted sigh. The love in her eyes for the girl shone bright as she leant forwards and gently brushed her lips against Kyoko's forehead.

"Well then Chiori how about you and Tama come keep me company and we drop the Sama. It makes me feel old." Chiori chuckled as Julie struck a dramatic pose before smiling at her cheekily. They had become friends after Kuon's coming out and as both she and Kanae held the same love for Kyoko it had been hard for them not to. Julie had been the only other person alive Chiori had told one night in a depressed state about pushing Kyoko down the stairs at TBM. Though Chiori had seen the disapproval in Julie's eyes she never scolded the girl when she explained just how much she hated herself for doing it. Julie had comforted her telling her she made up for her mistakes everyday she was friends with Kyoko. And though her actions had been wrong, it was one of those things that had brought her to the person she was today so she could not say it wasn't an important part of life.

"That sounds great Julie and I suppose you want all the gossip?" she asked smiling. Julie smiled wider.

"Of course!" and together with Tama on their heels they left the sleeping Kyoko still smiling in her own world, where she and Kuon were still dancing in that clearing near the stream.

* * *

The next 3 days seemed to pass in a blur for Kyoko. For all who knew her well could see she was extremely happy. She like all the girls before her, spoke a little about their date with Kuon. Chiori decided early on that Kyoko was playing down the date and promised herself she would find out why when she got a moment. But that moment never came and as she climbed into the car with Kuon her movements were swift and precise. She would have to thank Julie for letting her in on the little secret of how to disable the car camera. As the light blinked out Kuon just stared at her from the driving seat.

"Chiori-chan?" Kuon asked as he watched the girl drop the wires she had just pulled from below the dashboard. Chiori just smiled softly and waited without replying. It only took a few minutes before Kuon's phone was ringing, hooked into the car's hands-free system Kuon answered it,

"Hello?"

"Ano... Kuon? The live feed has gone out from the car. Can you see any reason for it?" this was when Chiori spoke.

"I'm sorry I think I may have caught the wiring with my bag." Chiori added with a very soft un-Chiori like cute voice which had Kuon smiling. _You sneaky minx you! _Kuon thought as he listened to the crewman assuring Chiori it was fine and they would sort it out as soon as they arrived at their destination. As soon as the call was dropped Chiori smiled over at Kuon.

"You mister have a lot of explaining to do and you better get started." Kuon couldn't help but smile at Chiori.

"I do? Do I?" Chiori just shook her head smiling "Whatever you did it made her really happy that's for sure."

Kuon smiled to himself. Hell it had made him really happy. "So you think I have a chance of winning her over?" Kuon asked as he watched Chiori's face. The smile she offered him almost blew him away.

"Oh Kuon...Kuon...Kuon" she said whilst shaking her head side to side. "If you only knew. You have had her for so long now, but neither of you were willing to just take the next step." Chiori grabbed the door handle as Kuon lost control of the car for a few seconds.

"WHAT!" was all Kuon could say as Chiori smiled again. She wasn't going to give any more away she just hoped this push would be enough.

"So where are we going today?" she asked with a wicked smile, knowing he was getting no more from the girl he struggled to get his mind into focus..._She likes me? Hell...she sees me as a man! _He had hoped for this of course and hell he had even thought about it after their date, but now hearing it he was willing to give anything to know if it was true.

* * *

Kuu stood there happily smiling beside his son as Kuon looked at the six women before him. They all looked stunning Kuon decided as he looked over the six women his mom had personally dressed. She had told them it was her present to them all for being so kind to her son. Kuon looked at the roses on the table next to him and smiled as Makoto nodded for him to begin.

"Now ladies, first we will announce the winner of the challenge." Kuon picked up the white rose from the 4 roses placed there before turning back to the girls. "This was a really difficult decision as we had more than one amazing cook, but there was one who stood out to my father as exceptional for one dish." striding forwards Kuon walked straight to Oka and handed her the white rose.

"My father said your pudding with no word of a lie was the finest he has ever tasted." Kuu nodded happily and had a little to add.

"If you ever want to come and cook for me I would be happy to have you." Oka looked at the white rose in her hands and smiled happily at his words.

"Thank you..." Oka said and the girls all clapped for her victory, but were cut short when Oka continued "But I'm afraid I will not be staying."

The shock was total as Oka turned to her right and walked away from Kuon and over to Kyoko who stood next to Chiori.

"Here..." Oka said handing the rose to Kyoko "Without you my pudding wouldn't have been as wonderful."

Kyoko looked down at the white rose then up at Oka. "Of course it would! It's not what it looks like, it's the flavour! Oka-san..." Kyoko was at a loss for words as Oka shook her head.

Taking Kyoko's hand she placed the rose in it and closed it gently around the stem. "I'm not ready. You have worked hard for what you believe in... You haven't given up or listened to what others thought of you or what people said you couldn't do... I need to do that...I need to step away from the stereotype and find who I really am... and let's face it." she turned and smiled at Kuon before looking back at Kyoko. "What's the point in having a man who won't eat everything you cook when you're aiming to be a top chef?"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she stepped forwards shocking not only Kuon, the other women and the crew, but all of Japan as she hugged the woman who had been a torment and in some cases the cause of distress for Kyoko. "And you will make a wonderful chef Oka-san." The camera caught that moment as Oka's eyes sparkled with tears, that moment of hesitation before her arms reached up and around the young actress hugging her back.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan..." turning her head slightly before whispering so not even Chiori could hear she added a little extra. Kyoko nodded into her shoulder as the women stepped apart. Kuon and Kuu just stood there watching as Oka walked back to her place brushing away a few tears but smiling happily. Kuon looked across at Makoto who just shrugged. It seemed they had not been prepared for this predicament, but Kuu being Kuu strode forwards to save the moment.

"Well Kyoko-chan was the very close second place so I suppose this works out just fine."

"Ano..." all heads turned to the smiling Chiori as she smiled politely before bowing to Kuon. "I'm afraid I too will ask to leave this week. I've realised there are other things I need to do before I can fully commit myself to another. Kuon you're a wonderful man, but to tell the truth, you could never handle me." Her cheeky smile was back as she stood from her bow. Kuon couldn't help but chuckle at her words as Kyoko grabbed her friend's hand.

"Chiori..." for a moment as the girls looked at each other no words were spoken, but it seemed to everyone watching that a full conversation was held between the two girls as Kyoko dropped her hand and Chiori smiled at everyone again.

"Well sorry to burst all of your bubbles but it seems that you really don't have a choice this week Kuon...Have fun." with that Chiori went to stand next to Oka who couldn't help but laugh at everyone's faces as Kuon took a few moments to comprehend that he now had his 4 remaining contestants without having to drop anyone. He turned a cheeky, smiling face to Chiori.

"You do realise this show is called The Bachelor and it's supposed to be my decision don't you?" Chiori just shrugged and smiled, as she leant on Oka whispering to the older woman who giggled before Kuon turned back to the women.

"Well lucky for me I got left with 4 of the most wonderful women any man could ask for?" Picking up the remaining three roses he handed them to the three remaining women who simply smiled. It seemed no one was exactly sure how to handle the situation, but the camera caught the look Kyoko was giving the rose she twirled happily in her fingers as the 4 remaining women hugged and chatted with the two women who would be leaving that evening.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go Chiori-chan?" Kyoko asked for what must have been the 5th time since returning to their room together.

"It's time Kyoko. I set myself a goal and I have now completed it. And hey we can't leave Kanae-san all alone to do the Love Me work now can we?" Kyoko looked down at the rose she was still holding for a moment.

"Then maybe I should come too?"

It was almost like teleportation, Chiori was instantly sitting beside Kyoko on her bed. "Oh no you don't missie. You are going to stay here and make all of your dreams come true. Kyoko listen to me and you listen to me good. There is a man here who could very much love you if only you would let him. The fact is Kyoko you know how you feel about him don't you?" As Kyoko looked away Chiori used her hand to pull her back to face her. "Don't you?" Her eyes were firm and demanding as Kyoko looked into them she sighed and nodded.

"Yes."

Chiori smiled at this and patted Kyoko's hand in a comforting way. "Then you go grab him girl! Grab him and don't let him go no matter what."

Kyoko's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she looked at the woman who had once pushed her down a flight of stairs but now was one of her best friends. "But what if he doesn't want me to?" Kyoko asked.

Chiori could already see that Kyoko's resolve had almost collapsed at the thought of her being with Kuon, she just needed a little push. "Then he's not the one for you and you find another...But really Kyoko-chan do you honestly think Kuon would say no?" When Kyoko didn't answer Chiori just smiled "Grab hold girl." Chiori bent to pet Tama who was asleep in her bed on the floor.

"Well I'm going to miss you little lady." Chiori said as Kyoko watched on before smiling her own secretive smile.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Kyoko offered. It was her turn now to be the all knowing one.

Chiori felt a little put out that Kyoko didn't understand her feelings towards the small dog she had fallen in love with. "And what makes you say that?" Chiori asked hardly masking the hurt in her voice, but Kyoko only smiled wider.

"Because she's coming with you." Kyoko reached over her bed and pulled out Tama's already packed bag and dropped it down before Chiori who looked like she had just been told she had won the lottery.

"But...My mom. I can't Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiled brightly at her friend. "I've already spoken with your mother, Chiori-chan. She has said that it will be perfectly fine for Tama to come home with you." Chiori's jaw dropped. Her mother had always said she would never have another dog after her own had died when she was a child and broken her heart.

"But when?...How?"

Kyoko smiled as she hugged her friend. "I phoned before I came back up to the room. I asked Makoto-san if I could borrow her phone and I think she is rather looking forward to her little girl coming home."

Chiori blushed slightly as she looked down at the small dog. She had always blamed her mother for everything. She had treated her badly and it wasn't until Kyoko had taught her just how bad some mothers could be that she had realised just how bad she had been to her own mother that cared for her so much. She had done everything for her...Been her support and strength, she had been her rock. Chiori knew this and looking down at the small dog she realised there was more reasons to go home now then ever. She needed to go home and she needed to hold her mom and tell her just how much she meant to her.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan." Chiori almost whispered as she wiped away the single tear she had shed.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well we lose another two of our ladies and we are down to 4!**

**hehe and now we have an exciting event coming... has anyone realised what it is?**

**And now if you don't mind I will answer a few questions :P**

**Miriam, Nerala: I'm glad you enjoyed the song, but alas I will not take credit for the choice of Hero, being the song Kuon sang for Kyoko...I was going to use the song always by Bon Jovi,**

**But faith came over and stopped me saying she had the perfect song and how it fitted so well for Kyoko's call for a hero in the previous chapter and yes I have to say her choice was perfect :)**

**I'm glad you all liked the Fairy hunting date, I like to think it would be something more personal and more Kyokoish hehe**

**and I'm all glad you like the fact Julie is here hehe she ha a big role in the next chapter but i'm not giving anything away we will have to see if you all can guess :P**

**Daredevil your one shots will be up soon just been so busy,**

**but I've not forgotten :D **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	21. Julie's challenge

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**GUYS WE JUST HIT 300 REVIEWS! SO A FAST UPDATE FOR YOU ALL!**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**(waves) So is it a no to the blog idea?**

**As no one mentioned it, so either you didn't read the A/N (can't blame you really :P)**

**Or its a terrible idea and never ever do it?**

**Hehe either way onwards to Julie fun hehe**

**Enter evil future mother-in-law!**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Or any song I use here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When the remaining four worked their way down to the breakfast table the next morning after seeing their two friends and Tama safely off, they were surprised to find that Julie was already sitting there waiting for them.

"Good morning ladies." her smile was warm and welcoming as they all bowed and greeted the woman called the most beautiful in the world. The normally oversize table had now been swapped for a small intimate table. Kyoko allowed Maemi and Sachi to take the seats next to Julie as she sat down next to Seina, who offered her a tentative smile and greeting of her own. Kyoko sat and began eating while the others ate and chatted. She kept glancing around every few minutes.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Julie asked. She had been talking with the other girls all the time she had wanted to smile at her adoptive 'sons' behaviour. She was the one who noticed...She would always notice Julie realised as Kyoko turned her attention back to Julie.

"Kuon normally eats with us in the mornings unless he is out on a date. I was just wondering if he was well as he hasn't come down yet." Julie tried to hide the smile that came to her lips, but she couldn't help it as the other women suddenly realised the main man was missing too. They had been so wrapped up in the beautiful woman before them they had hardly realised that Kuon wasn't present. Maemi clenched her fists below the table in agitation. Yet again Kyoko had shown just how much she thought about Kuon in her simple words.

"And why does that bother you so much? Am I not good enough company?" Julie pasted on her fake pout as she raised her cup to her lips, faking hurt as Kyoko literally jumped up from the table bowing and muttering.

"No! No! Of course not Julie-sama... It's just.." Kyoko looked away embarrassed as all eyes turned to the now blushing actress. "He doesn't eat very well when left to his own devices, normally just snack food onigiri so I just thought..." But Kyoko never told them what she thought as she sat down again blushing profusely.

"Kuon is a grown man Kyoko-chan. I'm sure he can look after himself." Maemi added not looking at anyone as she continued to eat. Julie never showed it but her feelings towards the girl beside her shifted slightly as she looked between Kyoko and the girl who had just made her adoptive 'son' squirm.

"If it makes you feel better Kyoko-chan, Kuon has gone out for breakfast with the boss and his farther. For male bonding time." Julie added air quotes to the last few words as the twins chuckled.

"I bet Kuon will be enjoying that." Sachi added as Seina tried not to spit out the mouthful of juice she had just taken.

Julie smiled a wicked smile. "Well what other choice did I have when I will be the one naming the challenge this week. And one of the main points of this challenge is that Kuon must not know."

All eyes turned to Julie as she smiled. "So who can tell me why this week is special?" she asked looking around at each girl.

Kyoko looked right at Julie as she swallowed dryly, looking between the other girls who looked perplexed. "It's Kuon's birthday on Sunday." Kyoko stated barely louder than a whisper as all eyes now snapped from Julie to her.

"Precisely." the 3 other women at the table appeared shocked.

"It had completely slipped my mind!" Sachi was the first to speak honestly, as Julie nodded understandingly.

"Now ladies your task this week will be a difficult one. In your lines of work you have to work not only with the public, but also with each other. Even when the person you may be asked to work with is your greatest rival, you must always work professionally to reach a joined goal. You have just these two days to plan and execute a birthday party for my son. I will be there every step of the way. You will be working as a team, and the dates this week will be planned by you as your birthday gift to my son. Any questions?"

All the women still shocked by the short time they had to plan the party shook there heads as Julie smiled again. Offering them a black silk bag each the girls reached in and picked out a lottery ball. Kyoko got number 11 while Sachi got 12, Seina 13 and Maemi 14. "Well good luck ladies those are the date of your "dates" so plan wisely." with that she smiled as the girls broke into frantic talks about how best to plan a party for someone such as Kuon.

* * *

"So please tell me again why I am here and not entertaining the ladies as I should be doing?" Kuon asked as Kuu piled away plate after plate of food at the restaurant Lory had specially booked for the morning. Lory smiled as the cameraman chuckled slightly recording them eating breakfast.

"Well my boy you see the viewers have been wondering your thoughts on the wonderful women that are remaining now that we are getting toward the end of the show." Kuon just scowled at Lory who smiled brighter. "Shall we go one by one and start with Sachi?" Kuon sighed knowing he had no choice but to answer as he thought about the twin.

"She's a wonderful, attractive woman. She has a goal and a dream for her life which I find very noteworthy and know one day she will make a wonderful designer if that's what she chooses to do. She can also cook very well." Kuon added the last as an afterthought hoping he had covered all areas so he could move on to the next woman, but of course Lory wasn't about to let that happen.

"So have you figured out how to tell Sachi-chan and Seina-chan apart?" the smile on Lory's face was beaming as Kuon sighed heavily inside.

"I try my hardest, but as they are completely identical even I cannot tell them apart sometimes." Lory chuckled and Kuon felt angry as he put on his best gentlemanly smile towards Lory.

"How would you feel if I told you one of the fellow contestants can tell them apart and has yet to make a mistake on whom she is speaking to? There is even a poll on the times people have called the twins incorrectly and she has yet to receive a mark for wrong naming." Kuon couldn't help it he smiled.

"Let me guess. Kyoko-chan?" Kuon said as he smiled a natural smile at Lory, who simply nodded, his smile soft at the sweetness Kuon's look now displayed. To the public and people who didn't know Kuon well the smile was one that looked very similar to his gentlemanly smile, though it did have a bigger effect on some women. But for those who knew Kuon that smile said it all.

"Kyoko is not like anyone I have ever met, it does not surprise me she can tell Sachi and Seina apart. I doubt she even looks at the person to be honest with you." Lory scowled wondering if he was complimenting Kyoko or disparaging her.

"What do you mean?" Kuu asked sharply finally stopping with his eating once he heard the possible insult to his adoptive daughter.

"She doesn't look at the person or should I say..she doesn't look at what's on the outside. Yes she will be the first to compliment someone and call them beautiful, but I think Kyoko looks deeper than that. She looks at who a person truly is and she works from there." Lory could understand him now and Kuu was nodding, a happy smile on his face in understanding.

_Hell and here I thought he was trying to insult her and he was giving her one of the greatest compliments a person could receive _Lory thought as he watched the young man before him. _I better get the subject turned away before they believe the shows rigged._

* * *

"No!" Julie was unstoppable as she turned away every design and every idea the women had. Kyoko watched as the others got more irate with Julie as she wondered how to sort out the problems they were having.

"How about we split the tasks into areas we excel at?" Kyoko asked remembering how well it had worked with herself and Maria planning the Happy Grateful party. Sachi looked at her interested "How?"

"Well I've been cooking since I was younger and for large amounts of people. So how about I handle the catering. Sachi you are wonderful at looking at something and thinking of ways to make it better, isn't that why you want to be a designer so bad? You can see ways of making something shine to the best of its potential, so you would be perfect for handling the decorating. Seina you're a very people oriented person, you find it easy to talk to people and people feel happy to talk with you. So why don't you sort out the invitations and contact people we would like to invite including some entertainment. Maemi you're very clever and very organised. We are going to need someone to budget and to make sure everything is coming together as it should be. You could handle the money and contacts for things that we need." Julie sat listening as Kyoko played each girl to their strengths. None of them denied her views of them. If anything they were all happy by how accurate she was.

"OK Kyoko say we go with your plan. What do we do?" Seina asked looking at her solemnly. Kyoko turned to Maemi.

"That would be up to our organiser to decide."

Maemi thought for a moment and then smiled. Grabbing a sheet of paper from the table she turned it over from one of the joint ideas they had thrown together and started writing out a list.

"OK girls so this is what we shall do!" Julie smiled as the girls prepared for another 30 minutes before running off for their own tasks. She had not had to disagree with anything they had put forwards as of yet. But if they thought it was going to be easy pleasing this mother...they had another think coming.

* * *

"So what do you think of Seina then?" Lory asked hoping to take the focus away from the loving eyes Kuon was making just thinking about the girl he was in love with. Kuon was happier after thinking about Kyoko answered easily.

"I find her very fun to be around and she too is very beautiful. I don't think I have ever met anyone who is as happy as she is to be in her own skin. She dislikes nothing about herself giving her an amazing confidence which she then radiates to others around her which makes her feel approachable. She makes people feel at ease including me." Lory nodded and smiled.

"Has she told you anything like Sachi about her future hopes and dreams?" Lory asked hoping to give the audience a show of how much Kuon really did listen to each of the women and didn't entirely focus on Kyoko.

"I think Seina is completely happy with her current line of work. She talks about all the new fashions and styles people have brought forwards or improved on and how she cannot wait for a certain style of fashion to come back or for one to go back into the closet as she called it. I honestly think Seina is one of these very lucky people much like myself who has found their perfect role in life and will happily see it thought to the end." Lory nodded happily at Kuon's answer before looking enquiringly at the now chuckling man.

"Care to share what amuses you?" Lory asked Kuon, who chuckled a little more before replying.

"I think I better warn Mom. In a few years she's going to have some pretty big competition from those young ladies. Can you imagine what an amazing team they will make together?" Lory smiled and nodded wondering if maybe he had space in LME for a new project...

* * *

"OK so you're going to need …." Kyoko listened as Maemi rattled off the list to her and Kyoko nodded when she had everything perfect.

"Yes and if you could by chance get a known sous chef that would be wonderful." Maemi looked at Kyoko a little confused.

"I thought you would want to run the kitchen? She asked as she watched Kyoko experimenting with the dishes they would be serving at the party, and scribbling down ideas.

Looking up at Maemi she shook her head. "Even though I know I can cook Maemi-san, I would not for a moment believe that I could run the entire kitchen by myself especially as there will be much older and wiser chefs to control. You would not ask a mule to race a thoroughbred, now would you?" Maemi nodded to Kyoko's strange logic though she supposed it did make sense. She had watched this girl and understood her tiniest details as she planned and executed ideas, but still Kyoko surprised her like no one ever had before.

"OK a sous chef, it's on the list. Anything else before I go and start making the confirmation phone calls?" she asked watching as Kyoko pulled an amazing looking dessert from the oven.

Looking about herself Kyoko shook her head, "No I think that's it." Maemi nodded and walked away, passing Julie who was sitting at the table still with Seina as they planned out the guest list and called up the invited individuals.

"All OK here?" Maemi asked as she noted down a few more ideas to pass to Sachi from Kyoko's work. Julie smiled and nodded

"All ship shape captain." Maemi nodded. She had to admit she kind of liked being in charge."

* * *

"So on to Maemi. Kuon what do you think of our little starlet?" Kuon looked off past Lory as he thought about the other actress in the remaining women. Lory watched Kuon for a moment wondering if Kuon had seen as much as he had in the young actress.

"Well Maemi is certainly a very talented young woman. Her desire for knowledge is a wonder and her memory could possibly even rival Kotonami Kanae's. She is very good at taking control and leading a situation when needed, very diplomatic and knows how to talk to people to get everyone's opinion out there." Lory smiled. So he had noticed how Maemi worked the people around her. Lory just wondered if he saw how she was trying to work him?

"Is she someone you would like to work with in the future maybe?" Lory asked wondering how this boy would cope with such a little wild fire? At least with Kyoko you knew you were dealing with fire.

"I would never say no to working with Maemi. She seems to have very good work ethics but I suppose we would have to see if we worked together on screen." Kuon smiled and Lory knew his thoughts were not thinking about Maemi when he was thinking of who he would really like to work with on screen.

_Boy you are royally whipped _Kuu and Lory shared a smile as they continued questioning Kuon about the first 3 women.

* * *

"OK then ladies, these are the tasks we still have left to do for tomorrow. I've split them up between the four of us.." At this point Julie coughed delicately. "Sorry Julie of course, I've split them between the five of us." Julie smiled at Maemi who bowed slightly to the older woman.

"So these are the only things we have left to sort?" Sachi asked as she wrote down her points to be completed as Maemi nodded.

"We also have a large amount of the budget left, so I was thinking maybe a present from all of us for Kuon?" Maemi asked looking at everyone in the room.

"I think that's a good idea!" Seina said with a smile "But what would we get him?"

"Clothes?" Sachi suggested but it was a very half-hearted suggestion.

"He's a model and has more money than we could dream of. I don't think clothes would work." came Seina's reply as the girls all looked thoughtful.

"Do you have any suggestions Julie-sama?" Maemi asked looking at Julie for ideas.

Pleased that she had been included in the discussion Julie jumped into the conversation with vigour. "Well he was always a nature lover as a child. He used to spend hours outside playing." the girls all nodded as suddenly Makoto was there with them. They knew dinner was going to be served soon but it didn't explain why she was out of breath.

"Kuon is home!"

* * *

"So Kuon what do you think about our lovely little Kyoko-chan?" Lory asked knowing the answer and hoping Kuon could at least control himself enough to remember he was on a TV show.

"Well I suppose you just described her well in one word. She's lovely through and through. Very kind and caring even when things aren't going her way or even when life is going wrong. You can always count on Kyoko to bring a smile to your face. She is the perfect professional." Lory was amazed at how reserved Kuon was in his description of Kyoko but his eyes spoke a different story.

"So would you like to work with Kyoko again?" Lory asked and Kuon's head snapped up to meet his.

"I can't wait til the day I get to act across from Kyoko again. She is an amazing actress who truly has an amazing career ahead of her." Lory nodded and smiled.

_Well maybe he's not that reserved, _Lory fought back the chuckle masking it with a cough.

* * *

The next day again Kuon was swept from the house early in the morning by his father and Lory saying they needed to go and prepare for something or another that Kuon wasn't too sure about. But when Kyoko bowed to him at the front door as he was swept off he couldn't keep the smile of his face. And her smile...her smile would keep him going all day.

* * *

Everything was set. As the women looked around they sighed contentedly. It had taken all day. There had been a few problems, but Julie had been amazed at how all the woman had stayed strong, pulling together to reach the conclusion they saw before them now.

"We never did get time to get him a present from all of us." Maemi sighed as she crossed off the last item on her list that just happened to be Kuon's joint present from the girls. Julie looked at their down faces as she chuckled.

"Now ladies, look around you! Look at what you all have pulled together in 2 days! This is more than a present! If you ask me it's a miracle! I'm simply amazed with all of you." the women all smiled as they shook each other's hand and gave each other high fives. Julie smiled. They may be rivals, but as Kyoko and Kanae had taught her so beautifully it didn't mean they couldn't all be friends.

So as Kyoko slipped into bed that night in her empty room, she couldn't help but smile as she wondered how Kuon would like his party tomorrow. Or maybe... looking across at her clock on the bedside table she grinned. She had been in Sachi's and Seina's room with the other women finishing off the planning. She hadn't realised just how late it was. Hopping out of bed Kyoko grabbed her coverall and silently slipped out of her room and across the mansion to what Kuon had told her was part of the guest suites. Knocking on the door she waited silently as she heard the feet dragging behind the door.

"Hello?" asked a very sleepy looking Kuon. Kyoko hadn't thought about the fact Kuon may have been asleep. She felt rather cruel now as he stood there looking like a child woken from a nap.

"I'm sorry Kuon! I never even thought...I'll just go...I'm sorry." Kuon chuckled slightly as he grabbed Kyoko to stop her bowing repeatedly.

"It's not a problem Kyoko. What is it you needed?" Kuon asked leaning against the doorframe and looking at her with those glazed eyes that failed to cover the Emperor of the Night. Kyoko found herself shivering slightly with what she could only think of as delight.

"Well it was just...just." Kuon waited for Kyoko who stood before him wringing her hands.

"Just what Kyoko?" Kuon asked loving the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

Kyoko stepped forwards swiftly standing on her toes, her hands pressed against his chest as she gently kissed his lips.

"Happy Birthday Kuon." Kyoko said stepping back swiftly before turning and disappearing down the corridor at top speed.

It happened so fast Kuon wondered if he was still asleep. He stood there completely stunned as he stared at the spot where Kyoko had been only moments before with only one thought running through his mind.

_Best Birthday EVER!_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe hope you liked it :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	22. Kuon's Birthday Surprise

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well guys you're all amazing! **

**As ever I love receiving your reviews and idea's,**

**and if i answered everyone's questions I would give the story away :P**

**but to answer ****Atashiwakyoshi****: no the camera's are turned off after 10pm**

**so she would not have been caught, that was one of the conditions Makoto told them all during the orientation.**

**As well guys I now have a Blog!**

**It's linked in my profile so take a look :)**

**I will try and update it daily to say what I'm working on, chat with anyone that wants a natter and even add my many story ideas I have for later use :)**

**So go take a look :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Or any song I use here after.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon had been pacing his room for over an hour, checking the clock every now and then as he wondered if it was still too early to be going down to breakfast. He really wanted to go to Kyoko's room and ... well he didn't really want to be thinking about that right now or he would definitely be needing a cold shower. Kuon looked at his watch for what felt like the 100th time and finally decided 8:15 wasn't too early for breakfast. He literally jogged out of his room and down the stairs. He took a few moments to compose himself before striding into the dining room.

"Good morning everyone." Kuon said noting that everyone was already seated at the table, which he thought was odd as his mother and father jumped up. They both squealed before attaching themselves to him and wishing him a happy birthday. He supposed it wasn't so odd. The girls of course would all want to make a good impression on his birthday...Well all of them but the one girl he really wanted to see. Taking his seat between his mother and father he couldn't help but broach the question on his mind.

"Where is Kyoko this morning?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant as he buttered the croissant he had picked up from the offered plate. It was Lory who answered and Kuon watched his face intently for any sign of a lie that may lay there.

"She apologises but she had a very important conference call this morning that she could not avoid. I'm sure she will be around later." Kuon could not see any traces of worry or lying in Lory's eyes as he nodded sadly. He had really wanted to see Kyoko. He could still feel the tingle on his lips from the kiss the night before. Hell if he was truthfully honest he wanted to wake up every day with her in his arms, he wanted to fall asleep every night holding her...he just wanted her. Lory watched Kuon's face fall slightly at his words, but smiled as Kuon returned the morning greetings and thanked all the girls for their kindness at remembering his birthday.

"So Kuon are you ready for this morning?" Kuu asked smiling brightly at his son. Kuon looked at him confused.

"Ready for what Dad?" he asked as he watched Kuu's face drop. His lips fell in a very sad and lonely way. If he had been standing Kuon would have sworn he would have clasped his hands and kicked small pebbles around with his feet as he took on the most pathetic and downtrodden look he could.

"Well I suppose it's only my own family's tradition. I suppose it doesn't mean that much to you with all these lovely women at your beck and call." Kuu mumbled as Kuon shot a look that said, 'Help Me' to his mother. He needed some clue as to what was wrong with his father.

"Oh Kuu stop having a tantrum. Kuon dear it's a tradition with the Hizuri's that when the heir to the line reaches 20 that his father buys him a watch. Kuu has a pocket watch his father bought him and as we were unable to buy you a watch for your 20th, your father was hoping he would be able to do so today."

Kuon looked from his mother who smiled knowingly at him to his dad who was still muttering under his breath thought quietly now due to Julie's word's taking a deep breath Kuon smiled.

"Dad of course I would love to go with you this morning, it's a tradition after all." It was like lightning had struck the man. Only moments ago he had looked to be on the verge of tears. Now his smile shone like the son as he patted Kuon on the back and jumped into plans for that morning's excursion with Kuon and Lory. Julie nodded to the 3 girls who smiled. Julie had promised to get Kuon out of the mansion and she had prevailed admirably.

Kuon watched the mansion disappear as they moved away down the driveway. He never did get to see Kyoko and he had a sinking feeling maybe she was avoiding him...if only he had known the truth.

* * *

"Yes Chef!" Kyoko called as she grabbed one of the icing flowers she had just created and delicately placed it on the final open space. Taking a step back she looked at her work and smiled.

"Beautiful Kyoko-chan!" Chef Tomo said admiring the work of art this young woman had created before his very eyes. He was amazed by her talent and skill, but still he had a kitchen to run.

"Now get to showing Kyoya the Gelee Au Vin. We want them set correctly and we need them done now." Kyoko bowed and was gone. He wondered how such a small girl could make such wonderful masterpieces and wondered if he could by any chance talk her into coming and working for him? But no she was an actress first and foremost he supposed. It really wouldn't surprise him if she wouldn't be competition for his Iron Chef title he was hoping for.

Kyoko wiped her brow quickly with the damp cloth before washing her hands. The kitchen was like a hive of activity, but was now slowly winding down which she was glad of. She had been here since 4am this morning unable to sleep. The rest of the hired help had arrived at 5am and she was thankful that it looked like it was all going to be ready in time. Looking at the clock on the wall she noted it was just after 10:30am. The guests should be arriving around 11:30 in time for Kuon who Kuu had promised to have back by 12 on the dot, though Kyoko slightly doubted he would. She jumped slightly as an empty biscuit tin was placed on the draining board beside her. It was one of the larger round tins. It had contained 5 layers of biscuits of the finest quality but now was awaiting its demise to be put out with the recycling she guessed as she stood looking at it. It took a few moments for the memory to surface, it was from a long time ago but still when she did remember she smiled. Grabbing the tin she walked over to the chef who smiled and nodded at her. She had been told she was free to leave now and they would finish the rest off easily. Kyoko nodded and left with the tin under her arm.

It was Jelly who found her half an hour later as she frantically searched for the woman she was supposed to be assisting with getting ready.

"Kyoko!" Jelly cried as she spotted the girl from the top of the stairs leaving the ballroom door which she closed behind her quietly. Her clothes were filthy, covered in flour and other food then on top of that a layer of dirt. "Where have you been? We need to get you washed and dressed! Quickly now!" Kyoko apologised as she ran up the stairs to join the little woman she loved . luckily Kyoko had already showered once so she was quickly in and out of her second shower of the had, before Jelly began her transformation on the girl.

"So is everything ready?" Jelly asked as she added the finishing touches to Kyoko's hair, Kyoko nodded slightly.

"I think it is." Kyoko smiled softly and Jelly nodded.

"Well Kuon's birthday will be magical by just seeing you." Kyoko blushed beautifully as Jelly chuckled, _If only you knew..._Kyoko thought as she refrained from touching her still tingling lips.

* * *

Kuu was good to his word. The clock hadn't long struck midday when he Kuon and Lory re-entered the mansion with Kuon now sporting a very beautiful, engraved pocket watch that his father had insisted upon even though Kuon had baulked a little at the price. _Maybe Kyoko's rubbing off on me_ .. he had thought which had made him smile. Kuon was still thinking about going to find Kyoko when Lory called him from his musing.

"Come with me for a moment Kuon." Lory said when he walked towards the ballroom doors, opening them just as Kuon reached his shoulder.

He stepped aside so Kuon could experience fully what the four wonderful women had done for him. The room was light, bright and beautiful as Kuon stared at the collection of people who had cheered and applauded with the loud 'Happy Birthday Kuon!' as the door opened. He looked around the room at the close friends and family gathered there and smiled. There were tables around the room decorated in silver and white with cascading white lilies that added a beautiful scent to the room. A large buffet table with an ice sculpture of 2 twisting dragons entwined as the centrepiece. There was a small stage where a band he guessed would later play and a dance floor.

Lory pushed him forwards into the room and Kuon smiled again at everyone as he spoke and slowly made his way around the 250 people who had been invited.

"Kuon?" Kuon turned to his mother who smiled at him beautifully in her long, red silk dress.

"Mom was this your doing?" he asked still awed by everything. He had not really celebrated his birthday with a party of any kind since before he was 15, so to now have something as astounding as this he felt truly blessed.

"Sadly I cannot take all the credit." and stepping aside Kuon smiled at the four women standing before him. Each smiled and curtsied in their dresses as Kuon smiled and bowed back.

"Ladies this has been the most wonderful surprise. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." he then took each of them by the hand and kissed each sweetly, all of them looked stunning but as he reached Kyoko he thought his heart was sure to explode.

Her dress was a light, aqua blue silk covered in a fine aqua blue lace with hundreds of tiny sparkling gems attached to the soft flowing skirt. The waistline was marked by a wide and beautifully detailed gem encrusted belt styled piece which flowed beautifully from the gem encrusted sweetheart neckline. Kyoko looked simply stunning and Kuon never failed to notice even as he kissed her hand the amount of attention she was receiving from the other men around the room.

"Well there is still more to come Kuon." Maemi promised as she called forwards her manager, who carried a small wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday." she stated as the twins glared at her. They had not had time to get the joint gift but it appeared Maemi ...and each twin Julie realised had taken the liberty of sending their managers out to obtain gifts for Kuon. she watched as Kyoko just watched and smiled happily. She knew Kyoko was not the type to have anyone else pick out a gift for her and wondered if really beneath it all she was upset, but she showed no sign of it to Kuon or Julie as Kuon unwrapped his very expensive designer wallet from Maemi. Next was a designer brand named set of cuff links from Sachi and then a very nice, expensive necklace from Seina. When all the gifts had been given she watched as Kyoko stepped forwards.

"We have another gift for you too Kuon if you would just follow me a moment." she asked almost shyly Julie noticed as she never looked Kuon directly in the eyes a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Interesting_ Julie thought as the other girls too seemed confused but they all followed Kyoko to one of the outer tables that was being used for empty plates and glasses. Kyoko disappeared for a moment behind the table before reappearing with a very ordinary looking box.

"I'm sorry I never had time to wrap it." she said embarrassingly as she placed it on the table before Kuon.

"May I open it now?" he asked.

She simply smiled and nodded looking away as soon as their eyes met. This time Julie caught the faint blush on Kuon's cheeks too and wondered just what her naughty children had been getting up to for them to be reacting in this way to one another. Luckily with a quick look at the other women she saw they too were all looking at the box curiously like Kuon. Kuon opened the box slowly and pulled out the large biscuit tin. He could tell from the weight it was empty and even Julie was just as shocked as the girls at the gift as Kuon reached back into the box and pulled out what appeared to be a tree sapling with the roots wrapped in an old tea towel.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but let me explain. I believe that some of the most wonderful things a person can receive is the gift of precious memories. I'm afraid I didn't have time to shop for a gift for you, but I hope that with these, all of us can create memories of the wonderful time we have spent together here. See..." she said opening the biscuit tin and pulling out a photograph "I asked Makoto for a copy of this." Kuon looked at the picture that he and all 25 women had taken on their first day at the beach, he smiled as he remembered that day with some fond memories.

"So what's he going to do with an old biscuit tin to make memories?" Kuu asked softly from beside Julie. She wondered when he and Lory had arrived there as Kyoko blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"It's not the biscuit tin that's the important part. What I am explaining really badly is I thought together for Kuon's birthday we could all make a time capsule, so in the years to come Kuon would be able to revisit this place, dig it up and remember all the fun times we shared here together." Lory smiled a wide smile, as he watched Kuon's eyes glitter. He knew Kuon would always want to remember any time spent with Kyoko. This gift also had a lot more thought behind it than any of the gifts he had seen the other women giving Kuon on the cameras.

"And the sapling?" Kuu asked pointing at the tree. Kyoko smiled shyly as Kuon picked it up carefully.

"That's a Prunus serrulata or a Hill cherry. It has the most wonderful flowers and I thought it would be a nice way to mark where the capsule was buried. Kuon looked at Kyoko as if in awe of the woman as did the other 3 women as Kyoko fidgeted a little. "We wanted to get you a present as a team. After all it was us working together which made all of this today possible. "

Julie had never felt so proud. Kyoko was not giving this gift from herself, but as a gift from them all. Even though the others had sought out ways to get their own gifts for Kuon, she alone had spent time and energy putting a gift together from them all. As Kuon turned and thanked her the other women knew with true, raw passion and emotion she knew just how much the simplest thing, like a biscuit tin and a tree sapling, could mean when it came from the heart.

It was about 40 minutes later when Kyoko's last 'gift' as Julie would call it arrived. It was the work of art Kyoko had been up since 4am that morning making. As Kyoko and the head chef wheeled in the large "cupcake" Kuon stood in awe of its beauty. Each individual cake had a hand made flower adorning it with each different in shape type and size. There were 7 layers of these wonderful cakes and Kuon knew there would be over 250 of these hand made beauties adorned on top with a small round cake covered in flowers. It was simply a work of art and Kuon almost felt as if it was sacrilegious to disturb any of the simple beauty surrounding the flower garden as Kuon dubbed it. Here were the same type of wine flutes as the one Kuon kept treasured at home. The beautiful glasses entwined with a rose and filled with what could only be the wonderful Gelee Au Vin Kyoko had made only for him him on Valentine's Day before. After a round of happy birthday, Kyoko handed Kuon the knife to cut the cake. As she handed the knife over she smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"Happy Birthday Kuon." she whispered as she stepped away to give him room. Kuon struggled to drag his eyes away from the radiant woman as he took the step forwards to cut his cake. _Yes this truly is the best birthday I've had in my life. _Kuon thought as he cut the cake to the applause of the room.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well no kisses this chapter :P **

**but i think we still got lots of Kuon and Kyoko fluff :P**

**The dates are coming up next and for those asking,**

**Valentines day which will be Maemi's date day in japan is celebrated by the women**

**giving chocolates to the men, so Kuon won't be doing anything special as i was asked.**

**thought the woman may give him chocolates :P**

**Pictures of Kyoko's dress and the Cupcake cake on my profile :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
